


Comment piquer un cœur de glace

by OnymousAnne



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aromantic Virgo Shaka, Asexual Virgo Shaka, Come Swallowing, Developing Relationship, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Aquarius Camus, Non-Binary Aries Mû, Non-Binary Aries Shion, Non-Binary Pisces Aphrodite, Non-Binary Virgo Shaka, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Platonic Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Unsafe Sex, xenophobic language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnymousAnne/pseuds/OnymousAnne
Summary: ''[...] premièrement, ce Camus avec son livre et son silence semblait plus le genre d’enfant à fréquenter Mû que Milo ; et deuxièmement, si son ami tenait tant que ça à aller lui parler, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas déjà fait ? Pourquoi restait-il là, le menton dans la main, comme s’il cherchait le moyen de l’aborder ?''Le développement de la relation entre Milo et Camus, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> J'ai pris la liberté de décrire Camus comme roux (couleur originale du manga) par préférence personnelle, tous les autres personnages ont les couleurs de l'anime (encore par préférence personnelle...)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

\- ‘’Il s’appelle Camus, il a 6 ans comme vous. Il sera l’apprenti Chevalier du Verseau. Pour le moment il ne connaît que le français, vous ne pourrez probablement pas vous comprendre, mais je compte sur vous pour essayer de lui parler quand même : ça l’aidera à progresser plus rapidement.’’

C’était toutes les informations qu’ils avaient reçues sur le nouveau venu, un jeune garçon pâle et mince au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et avec des cheveux d’un rouge vif qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son arrivée avait éveillé quelques intérêts : même si les nouvelles têtes étaient chose commune dans le quartier des apprentis, il était rare qu’elles soient de cette couleur. Mais rapidement, l’attitude froide et taciturne du nouveau découragea les plus curieux qui s’en retournèrent à leurs occupations, laissant le jeune Français assis sur un banc, en train de lire à l’ombre d’un arbre.

Milo l’observait depuis un moment. Plissant les yeux, il réfléchissait ; ça, Aiolia n’avait aucun mal à le voir. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c’est à quoi son ami pensait. Oh, il avait bien une idée : ce n’était pas difficile, tout le monde semblait fasciné par ce nouveau et sa chevelure étonnante. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Milo ferait exception, lui dont le passe temps favori était la recherche de cailloux aux formes étranges et de bestioles bizarres, ainsi que de toutes sortes de créatures fantastiques ; les plus grands se moquaient de lui pour ça, Milo ne les écoutait pas et continuait à chercher les pixies, ne serait-ce que pour les énerver. Mais premièrement, ce Camus avec son livre et son silence semblait plus le genre d’enfant à fréquenter Mû que Milo ; et deuxièmement, si son ami tenait tant que ça à aller lui parler, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas déjà fait ? Pourquoi restait-il là, le menton dans la main, comme s’il cherchait le moyen de l’aborder ?

Aiolia attendit un moment que Milo sorte de ses réflexions, s’interrogeant lui même sur la nouvelle et étrange retenue dont semblait faire preuve son ami. Soudain, il vit celui-ci se redresser, tendu, un air inquiet peint sur son visage ; suivant son regard, toujours fixé sur Camus, Aiolia pu voir la source de cette agitation. Aïe. Deathmask et Aphrodite, échaudés jusqu’à présent de leurs précédentes expériences avec Mû, s’étaient apparemment remit respectivement de leurs bras cassé et émotions, ou avaient décidé que la distraction valait le risque. En tout cas, ils semblaient de retour à leurs vieilles habitudes d’‘’accueil’’ des nouveaux par un petit harcèlement traditionnel. Aiolia grimaça : le garçon allait regretter d’avoir éloigné tout le monde de lui… Milo se leva et Aiolia se prépara à faire de même, espérant tout de même que son ami serait suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas se lancer dans un bagarre avec les deux plus grands qui avaient un gros avantage physique sur eux ; mais Milo resta immobile, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Deathmask et Aphrodite étaient arrivés sur le Français, ne s’attirant qu’un coup d’œil avant que celui-ci ne replonge dans sa lecture. Haussant un sourcil, l’Italien se retourna vers Aphrodite qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, comme pour l’inviter à poursuivre.

\- ‘’Eh, gamin, il paraît que tu comprends même pas quand on te parle, c’est vrai ça ?’’

Camus ne leva pas les yeux.

\- ‘’Lève la tête quand les grands s’adressent à toi !’’ renchérit le Suédois, attrapant le menton du plus jeune pour le forcer à les regarder. Camus les fixa quelques secondes d’un air agacé, retournant à son livre dès qu’Aphrodite l’eut lâché ; celui-ci eut une exclamation d’étonnement.

\- ‘’Eh, ‘Dite, tu sais ce qu’on dit sur les Français ? Il paraît que c’est tous de tapettes.’’ Il tourna un instant les yeux vers Milo et Aiolia, haussant légèrement la voix. ‘’Je parie qu’il va bien se plaire ici, au milieu de ces pédés de Grecs !’’

Aiolia soupira ; les plus âgés avaient bien compris qu’ils n’obtiendraient pas de réaction du nouveau par leur moqueries, mais cherchaient quand même en tirer profit en l’insultant dans son dos et, si possible, en entraînant les autres enfants dans leur ‘’jeu’’. Les deux jeunes Grecs avaient appris depuis longtemps à ignorer les piques de leurs aînés, mais Aiolia s’inquiétait tout de même de la réaction de Milo devant l’incapacité de se défendre, faute de comprendre, du Français dont il s’était entiché. Mais ses craintes étaient apparemment infondées, le jeune Lion remarquant que son ami regardait maintenant la scène avec un air intrigué, voir amusé. Aiolia devait avouer que le désemparement des deux brutes devant l’indifférence du Français était assez réjouissant, mais le spectacle le laissait cependant légèrement inquiet : il se doutait qu’il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que Deathmask et Aphrodite décident soit d’abandonner, ce qu’il espérait, soit au contraire d’obtenir une réaction à tout prix, ce qui était beaucoup plus probable.

Et ça ne rata pas.

\- ‘’Dis-moi, il a l’air vraiment passionnant ton livre… Fait voir un peu ce que c’est !’’ Ironisa Aphrodite, en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

Tout ce passa très vite, et l’enchaînement des évènements laissa la plupart des personnes présentes en fixer le résultat, bouche bée, le temps de comprendre ce qui c’était produit. Sautant sur ses pieds, Camus tendit une main pour reprendre son livre, mais Deathmask lui attrapa le poignet d’un geste vif et commença à le tordre, lui arrachant une grimace. Pivotant vers l’Italien, le petit roux utilisa alors son élan pour lui porter un coup au visage, le poing serré. Deathmask le lâcha avant de tomber par terre, ses mains pressées sur son nez douloureux, tentant sans grand succès d’arrêter le flot de sang qui s’en écoulait. Sans jeter un regard vers lui, Camus profita de la stupeur d’Aphrodite pour lui reprendre son livre avant de s’enfuir à toutes jambes, sous le regard effaré des deux jeunes Grecs.

Dès qu’il eut reprit ses esprit, Aphrodite se précipita vers son ami.

\- ‘’Ça va ?’’

\- ‘’A ton avis ? Je crois que ce petit merdeux m’a cassé le nez…’’ Grimaça Deathmask.

Aphrodite eut un mouvement de recul, vexé du ton de l’italien.

\- ‘’T’es con aussi ! Pourquoi t’as pas essayé de le bloquer ? C’est pas un Chevalier quand même, il a deux ans de moins que nous !’’

\- ‘’Ah ouais ? J’aurais bien aimé t’y voir ! Tu t’y serais attendu, toi, à ce qu’il réagisse comme ça ? A tout les coup, ce genre de fiottes d’intellos, ils se mettent à chialer dès que tu les bouscules un peu !’’

Il se releva, reniflant et gardant une main rouge de sang contre son nez.

\- ‘’T’as vu par où il était parti ?’’

\- ‘’Si j’étais vous, je considérerais qu’un nez cassé c’est suffisant pour la journée et j’en resterais là…’’

Ils levèrent la tête vers les branches au dessus d’eux et la voix de lutin que tous avaient reconnus. San propriétaire venait de s’y matérialiser, assis’, la tête posée sur ses mains avec un petit sourire entendu. Aphrodite et Deathmask se tendirent immédiatement à sa vue, le sourire de Mû s’élargissant.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? T’es pas en train de jouer à la maman avec les deux morveux que tu t’es récupéré ? T’as pas peur qu’ils se fassent marcher dessus à force de traîner dans les pattes de tout le monde comme des larves inutiles ?’’

Mû plissa juste un peu plus les yeux, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- ‘’C’est pas la peine que je m’inquiètes pour eux, je vous fais confiance pour savoir que si j’apprenais qu’on les embête, il pourrait vous arriver un accident malencontreux…’’ Iel les observa un instant, satisfait’ de son effet. ‘’Pour le nouveau,’’ reprit-iel, ‘’Je vais seulement vous conseiller d’y réfléchir deux secondes : vous lui avez fait passer votre ‘test’ et il a, apparemment, brillamment réussit.’’ Deathmask grogna, irrité par le ton condescendant de lä plus jeune ; ‘’Donc tout va bien : vous êtes assurés qu’il fera un bon Chevalier, et vous n’êtes pas trop blessés. Et j’insiste : vous pourriez être beaucoup plus blessés… Alors autant faire en sorte que la journée de tout le monde ne se termine pas trop mal, non ?’’

Deathmask s’apprêta à répliquer, mais Aphrodite le prit de court.

\- ‘’Très bien, on te le laisse. Mais fait quand même gaffe à tes petits amis, le noich ; comme tu dis, un accident est vite arrivé...’’

Mû les regarda s’éloigner avant de tourner vers Milo et Aiolia. Leur premier réflexe, une fois qu’il était devenu évident que leurs aînés allaient chercher à prendre leur revanche, avait été de se précipiter derrière Camus pour essayer de le prévenir avant que les autres n’arrivent ; mais l’intervention de Mû les avaient stoppés net.

Bien que soulagés d’avoir échappé à une confrontation directe avec les deux brutes et reconnaissants envers lä petit’ Atlante, ils étaient toujours légèrement inquiets en sa présence. Ses farces et son prestigieux Maître lä faisait redouté’ parmi les plus grands ; ses étranges capacités, son expression indéchiffrable et sa trop grande maturité pour un’ enfant de six ans terrifiaient ses camarades.

Seuls deux apprentis, les futurs Chevaliers du Taureau et de la Vierge, semblaient se plaire en sa compagnie : mais les deux enfants étaient eux-même un peu particuliers, Aldébaran avec son allure de colosse et ses traits grossiers qui préférait tresser des fleurs plutôt que se battre, et Shaka avec ses yeux perpétuellement fermés, sa silhouette maigre et ses longues discutions avec un interlocuteur dont on n’entendait jamais les réponses. Ils avaient été des victimes toutes désignées pour les deux terreurs du Sanctuaire avant que Mû ne mette un terme plutôt brutal à ce harcèlement, rien de moins que le jour même de son arrivée ; encore deux jours plus tôt, le bras plâtré de Deathmask pouvait en témoigner.

Quoi qu’il en soit, si Aiolia arrivait à ignorer son malaise devant le jeune Bélier, ce n’était pas le cas pour Milo, qui sursauta et fit un pas en arrière dès que l’Atlante se fut téléporté’ devant eux. Il avait déjà avoué à Aiolia que Mû lui faisait penser à une fée, mais le genre de fées joueuses et cruelles qui prennent un malin plaisir à tourmenter les voyageurs égarés, quitte à les mener à leur mort. Mû cligna des yeux à la réaction de Milo, mais ne dit rien et se tourna vers Aiolia.

\- ‘’Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de l’endroit où est allé le nouveau ? Je voudrais lui parler.’’

Aiolia hocha la tête, prêt à indiquer le chemin à san camarade. Cellui-ci faisait simplement preuve de politesse en lui demandant, et aurait parfaitement pu chercher le renseignement dans ses pensées ; de plus Aiolia n’avait pas vraiment de raison de s’y opposer. Mû n’était d’ordinaire pas malveillant’ si on ne l’énervait pas, et un des seuls enfants, probablement, à pouvoir communiquer avec le Français, grâce à sa télépathie. Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à montrer le chemin, l’agitation de Milo à côté de lui lui rappela son trouble d’un peu plus tôt et il se ravisa.

\- ‘’On peut t’y accompagner, si tu veux.’’

Comme si iel avait écouté ses pensées, ce qui était peut-être le cas, Mû jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Milo qui se crispa un peu plus, avant de revenir à Aiolia.

\- ‘’D’accord, je te suis.’’

Ils durent cependant chercher un moment avant de retrouver le Français qui s’était installé dans un coin tranquille à l’ombre d’un vieux muret, à l’abri des regards. Pendant tout ce temps, Milo essayait de rester le plus loin possible de Mû qui semblait, comme par hasard, toujours trouver le moyen de se matérialiser à côté de lui quand le bleuté s’y attendais le moins. Ce fut Aiolia qui trouva Camus et qui s’empressa d’appeler les autres, mettant un terme leurs pitreries. Mû s’approcha alors que les deux Grecs restaient en arrière, observant leurs camarades. Aiolia pouvait sentir la tension de Milo : si les derniers jours étaient d’une quelconque indication, le gamin bizarre et silencieux risquait fort de rejoindre les autres dans la ‘’bande’’ de Mû, et son ami aurait alors ‘’perdu’’.

‘’Bonjour. Tu t’appelles Camus, c’est ça ? Je suis Mû.’’

Camus sursauta et leva la tête vers l’enfant aux cheveux mauves qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce devait être lui qui avait parlé, non ? Lui, ou elle, d’ailleurs ? Et comment le – la – comprenait-il ? Il lui semblait pourtant que personne d’autre que lui et son Maître n’étaient sensé parler français… L’enfant eut un petit rire.

‘’Je te parle par la pensée, on n’a pas besoin de parler la même langue pour se comprendre.’’

‘’Hm. C’est une question de concepts, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ‘entends’ mes idées et j’‘entends’ les tiennes.’’

Mû sourit, surpris’ par la vivacité de son interlocuteur.

‘’Je penses, oui. Je voulais juste que tu saches : si tu as besoin d’aide, pour parler à quelqu’un ou parce qu’on t’embêtes, tu peux m’appeler si tu veux. Pense seulement très fort mon nom, et je devrais pouvoir t’entendre.’’

‘’Merci, mais ce n’est pas la peine de t’inquiéter pour moi ; je saurais me débrouiller seul.’’

Mû haussa les épaules.

‘’Comme tu voudras. Salut !’’

Iel commença à tourner les talons avant de s’arrêter pour regarder à nouveau Camus. Celui-ci, sentant son regard posé sur lui, releva les yeux de son livre.

‘’Avant que je partes, un des garçons là-bas va venir te parler ; essaye de lui laisser un chance, s’il-te-plaît, tu le trouveras peut-être un peu collant mais je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.’’

Camus soupira, et Mû se téléporta à nouveau près des Grecs, laissant le Français à sa lecture.

\- ‘’Il est à vous, mais je pense que vous devrez insister.’’

En entendant ça, Milo se précipita vers le Français sans plus jeter un regard à Mû. Aiolia prit le temps de lä remercier avant de suivre son ami ; le jeune Bélier sourit en les regardant. Iel était plutôt confiant’ que ces deux lä, le roux et le bleuté, se découvriraient rapidement des points communs ; après tout, le livre que Camus s’obstinait à lire depuis tout à l’heure était un recueil de contes de fées…

Camus leva les yeux. Comme l’avait prévenu Mû, un des garçons qu’il avait pu voir au loin s’était approché de lui et semblait hésiter à lui adresser la parole. Cette hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, cependant : une fois que le Grec eut remarqué qu’il avait capté l’attention de Camus, il ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer dans un long monologue excité qui laissa le Français pantois et légèrement étourdit. Aiolia regarda faire son ami d’un air dubitatif : Milo avait effectivement reçu plus d’attention de la part du nouveau que quiconque cette après-midi, mais à en juger par les yeux écarquillés et le silence poli du Français, il s’agissait plus de stupeur que d’une véritable attention.

Renonçant à comprendre le débit de paroles étranges de l’autre, Camus se laissa distraire à l’observer, lui et son compagnon. A en juger par sa fluence dans ce langage que le roux avait si souvent entendu ici, le garçon devant lui était Grec. Il devait être un peu plus petit que lui-même, d’une dizaine de centimètres peut-être ; ses cheveux frisés et mi-long formaient un halo bleu électrique autour de sa tête, encadrant un visage aux joues rondes et bronzées et au menton pointu, et des yeux bleu ciel pétillant de curiosité. Son ami n’était lui non plus pas très grand, à peine deux ou trois centimètres de plus. Ses boucles étaient plus courtes, châtains, et plus ordonnées ; il avait un visage rond et des yeux bleus, un peu plus foncés que ceux du bleuté, et il partageait son teint de peau caramel.

Leur première rencontre se déroula donc ainsi, Milo faisant les deux côtés de la conversation, Aiolia et Camus se contentant de l’observer, assez étonnés des capacités de bavardage du jeune Scorpion. Aiolia connaissait Milo depuis qu’ils étaient petits, et savait que celui-ci n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais de là à tenir peut-être plus d’une demie heure sans la moindre réponse de son interlocuteur… Ce n’était pas non plus comme si il en attendait, en plus ; il avait bien saisit que l’autre ne le comprenait pas, et se contentait de sortir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans hiérarchie : son nom, ce qu’il savait de Camus, Aiolia, leur entraînement, c’est comment la France ? Deathmask et Aphrodite, les cheveux de Camus, tu as connu tes parents ? Moi non, etc. Il en était à demander si Camus avait déjà vu un loup, quand ils entendirent Ayoros les appeler pour la reprise de l’enseignement, message relayé par Mû. Aiolia et Milo se mirent donc en chemin en soupirant, Milo laissant échapper un petit sourire lorsque Camus se leva à son tour, les suivant à une petite distance.

~~-----~~

Le lendemain, Camus retourna à son coin de muret à la pause, mais ne pu pas non plus lire longtemps. Avec un soupir, mais sans surprise, il vit rapidement s’approcher les deux garçons de la veille. Tout comme le jour d’avant, c’était le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui guidait la marche et qui entama la conversation. Résigné, Camus ferma son livre, le posa à côté de lui et se massa les tempes, avant de se lever. Surpris par son mouvement, Milo arrêta un moment de parler. Camus en profita pour venir poser ses mains sur ses épaules, appuyant légèrement pour lui faire signe de s’asseoir ; Milo obéit, et Camus le rejoignit au sol.

Le grec ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à poursuivre son monologue, mais Camus l’en empêcha d’un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- ‘’Parle. Len. Te. Ment.’’

Il savait que l’autre ne comprendrait pas ses mots, aussi s’appliqua-t-il à faire passer son idée par sa voix et ses gestes. Le grec fronça un instant les sourcils, avant que ses yeux ne s’éclairent. Il rouvrit la bouche, à la légère appréhension de Camus.

\- ‘’To ónomá mou eínai o Mílo.’’

C’était un début. Camus n’avait toujours pas compris, mais au moins l’autre parlait à un débit intelligible. Pointant son doigt vers lui-même, le bleuté repris la parole.

\- ‘’Eímai Milo.’’ Il indiqua le garçon qui était resté en retrait. ‘’Eínai Aiolia.’’

Imitant son geste, Camus pointa également vers lui-même, avant de commencer d’un ton hésitant.

\- ‘’To noma mou...’’

\- ‘’To ónomá mou.’’

\- ‘’To onoma mou einai o Camus.’’

Milo acquiesça. Bien, pensa Camus ; il connaissait au moins le nom de son nouvel admirateur. Le Grec reprit, indiquant tour à tour lui-même, Camus et Aiolia.

\- ‘’To ónomá mou eínai o Mílo, to ónomá sou eínai o Camus, to ónomá tou eínai o Aiolia.’’

\- ‘’Mílo, tha perásoume ólo ton eléfthero chróno mas gia na kánoume mathímata gramatikís ?’’

\- ‘’Prépei na gnorízei kápoio éllina eán prépei na zísei edó ! ‘’

Là, Camus était perdu ; mais les deux semblaient discuter entre eux de toute façon, et étant donné le ton ennuyé d’Aiolia, Camus pouvait deviner qu’il n’était pas ravi de devoir passer son après midi à entendre son ami répéter des phrases de grec basique.

Milo se retourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel, pendant qu’Aiolia s’asseyait un peu derrière.

\- ‘’Pós eínai sta galliká ?’’

Camus fronça les sourcils. Voyant son incompréhension, Milo tira la langue, la montrant du doigt, avant de pointer Camus.

\- ‘’I glóssa sas. Galliká.’’

Glossa. Camus reconnaissait ce mot, ou au moins pouvait faire le rapprochement : glossa, un glossaire. Sa langue ? Milo lui demandait de lui apprendre le français ? Devant l’air curieux de Milo, Camus décida de se lancer.

\- ‘’Je m’appelle Camus.’’

\- ‘’Je m’appelle Mílo.’’

Camus sourit ; l’accent chantant de Milo était encore plus évident en l’entendant parler sa propre langue. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’on les appellent de nouveau pour les cours. Le lendemain, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent au même endroit ; le livre de Camus était remplacé par un carnet vierge et un crayon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les passages en grec sont vus du point de vue de Camus, je ne voulais pas les traduire dans la fic (j'ai utilisé google traduction et j'ai essayé de faire des phrases basiques, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait des erreurs, je ne parles pas grec. Faites le moi savoir, j'essayerais de corriger.).
> 
> Traductions :  
> 1 : Mon nom est Milo.  
> 2 : Je suis Milo. C’est Aiolia.  
> 3 : Mon nom est Milo, ton nom est Camus, son nom est Aiolia.  
> 4 : Milo, on va quand même pas passer tout notre temps libre à faire des leçons de grammaire ?  
> 5 : Il faut bien qu’il apprenne le grec si il doit vivre ici !  
> 6 : Comment c’est en français ?  
> 7 : Ta langue. Le français.
> 
> Les pronoms neutres ne sont pas très fréquents en France, ou un peu laborieux, j'en ai donc ''inventé'' quelques uns (ou en tout cas je ne les avais jamais vu avant) : iel, ille et el sont les pronoms communément utilisés, rien de nouveau. San et man sont aussi communs en temps que possessifs. Par contre, ''lä'' est sensé est une version plus lisible de ''lea'' (prononcer le ''ä'' comme un ''e'' ouvert ou un ''a'' fermé). Enfin, les apostrophes en fin de mot représentent un ''accord'' neutre : on ne met pas de ''e'', mais on indique que le mot n'est pas masculin non plus. J'espère que ça ne gène pas trop la lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent ainsi, les deux enfants échangeant leurs connaissances linguistiques respectives sous le regard d’Aiolia. Camus apprenait vite, mais ces cours pris à la volée ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de s’exprimer dans la langue d’Homère ; tout au plus de comprendre quelques mots dans les conversations. Aussi, parfois se contentait-il de laisser Milo parler, notant dans son carnet les mots qu’il croyait entendre pour lui demander des rectifications et des traductions. Aujourd’hui, cependant, Camus ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer les regards étranges qu’Aiolia lançait de temps en temps à Milo alors que celui-ci était occupé à une de ses tirades habituelles, le regard rêveur. Un mot attira son attention. Gorgona… Gorgone ? Milo lui parlait-il d’un épisode mythologique ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé saisir d’autre mot qui aurait pu lui faire penser à un quelconque nom de héro ou de dieu… Mais peut-être la version des noms qu’il connaissait avait été déformée par rapport aux originaux ?

Dans le doute, il interrompit Milo pour lui répéter ce qu’il pensait avoir entendu, imitant le bruit d’un serpent en pointant ses cheveux ; ce fut au tour du grec d’avoir l’air interloqué, avant de secouer la tête avec un petit rire. Il tendit la main comme pour emprunter le carnet de Camus. Le Français le lui donna, avec son crayon, et le bleuté se mit immédiatement à chercher une double page vierge pour y griffonner quelque chose pendant quelques minutes, avant de rendre le carnet à Camus. Sur une page, il avait dessiné une sirène ; sur l’autre, la tête de Méduse. Deux mots ressemblants étaient marqués en dessous, mais Camus ne connaissait pas encore assez bien les lettres grecques pour être sûr de la prononciation. Haussant les sourcils, il tendit à nouveau le carnet à Milo en lui montrant les mots. Le grec les lui lut, en commençant par celui sous la sirène.

\- ‘’Gorgóna. Gorgó.’’

D’accord. Milo lui parlait de sirènes. Mais pas le genre de sirènes qu’avait entendu Ulysse durant son voyage, apparemment ; Camus n’en était que plus confus. Il inscrivit cependant la traduction sous les noms, les prononçant pour que Milo puisse les répéter ; un des mots sembla capter son attention et il emprunta à nouveau le carnet de Camus, le lui rendant après avoir dessiné la sirène mythologique.

\- ‘’Seirína.’’, Informa-t-il Camus

\- ‘’Sirène.’’

Milo lui lança un regard incrédule auquel Camus répondit par un haussement d’épaules.

\- ‘’Giati gorgona ?’’

Plutôt que de s’attarder sur les dénominations des créatures imaginaires, il préférait comprendre pourquoi elles étaient venues dans la conversation en premier lieu. Aiolia pouffa derrière Milo, mais le bleuté ne lui prêta pas attention.

\- ‘’Aftá eínai ta malliá sou. Me kánoun na skeftó ekeínes mias gorgónas.’’

Voyant que le Français avait du mal à saisir sa phrase, Milo reprit plus simplement, pointant Camus avant de toucher ses propres cheveux.

\- ‘’Gorgóna. Eseís. Ta malliá sou.’’

\- ‘’Gorgona mallia ?’’ S’étonna Camus, montrant ses cheveux.

Milo hocha la tête, reprenant son air rêveur.

\- ‘’Échete polý ómorfa malliá.’’

\- ‘’Omorfa ?’’

\- ‘’Ouch…’’

Camus se tourna vers Aiolia, qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

\- ‘’Eínai dýskolo na to exigíseis.’’

Compliqué à expliquer, hein ? Milo semblait être du même avis, car il resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées avant de se lever et de s’éloigner un peu, semblant chercher quelque chose aux alentours. Camus et Aiolia le regardèrent faire, intrigués. Il mit un certain temps à revenir, portant ce qu’il avait ramassé aux alentours : dans une de ses mains, une pierre brillante, une fleur et un scarabée vert ; dans l’autre, un lombric et une limace.

Il les plaça devant Camus, prenant bien garde à les garder séparés. Tendant le doigt vers la fleur, la pierre et l’insecte, il déclara :

\- ‘’Ómorfos.’’ Désignant le reste de ses prises : ‘’Áschimos.’’

\- ‘’Allá giatí vázeis to skaravaío anámesa sta ómorfa prágmata ? Den tha katalávei típota !‘’

S’ensuivit une minuscule bagarre entre Milo et Aiolia, ce dernier tentant de forcer son ami à déplacer le scarabée dans l’autre groupe d’objets. La bestiole leur épargna rapidement le choix en disparaissant entre les herbes à la première occasion. Sans s’occuper de ses camarades, Camus réfléchissait : il lui semblait avoir compris, mais… Se levant, il fit signe aux autres de l’attendre avant de partir en courant en direction des dortoirs, laissant les deux Grecs à leur dispute.

Aiolia le regarda s’éloigner un moment, avant de se tourner vers son ami qui tentait en vain de retrouver le scarabée.

\- ‘’Tu vas avoir l’air malin, du coup.’’

Milo releva la tête.

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’

\- ‘’Je sais pas s’il a vraiment compris ce que tu lui racontais, mais si c’est le cas, comment tu vas lui expliquer pourquoi tu décrivais à voix haute combien ses cheveux sont beaux, et qu’on dirait une princesse, et qu’on pourrait en faire un poème ?’’

Milo regarda son ami d’un air surpris.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, j’ai jamais dis ça !’’

Aiolia roula des yeux.

\- ‘’Je résume, mais c’était pas loin.’’ Il prit une pose de poète dramatique, un main sur sa poitrine et l’autre tendue vers l’ancienne place de Camus. ‘’Oh, Camus, tes cheveux sont magnifiques ; serais-tu la preuve que les sirènes existent ? Sérieusement ! Si Deathmask et Aphrodite t’entendent ils vont avoir des raisons de vous traiter de chochottes.’’

Milo s’empourpra et resta silencieux un moment, embarrassé, avant de répliquer.

\- ‘’Et alors ? Depuis quand on écoute ce qu’ils disent ?’’ Ce fut au tour d’Aiolia de rougir un peu. ‘’En plus, je vois pas où est le problème, même si il comprend pas encore ce qu’on dit il vaut mieux en profiter pour lui dire des choses gentilles que pour se moquer de lui.’’

Aiolia ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais lui lançait des drôles de regards et semblait sur le point d’éclater de rire.

\- ‘’Quoi ?’’

\- ‘’Milo est amoureux-euh.’’ Chantonna le jeune Lion

Le bleuté devint rouge vif.

\- ‘’Et toi alors, tu crois que t’es mieux avec Shaka ?’’

\- ‘’Mais moi c’est pas pareil, on est pas sûrs que Shaka soit pas une fille !’’ s’affola Aiolia.

\- ‘’Tu dis n’importe quoi, si c’était une fille il aurait un masque et il serait pas avec nous !’’

\- ‘’Ouais ben il pourrait l’être, et puis comment tu sais que c’est pas différent pour les femmes chevaliers d’Or ?’’

\- ‘’Ha ! Tu vois, toi aussi tu dis ‘il’ !’’

Le retour de Camus mit fin à leur dispute. Le jeune Français s’arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, avant de se rasseoir pour chercher quelque chose dans le livre qu’il avait rapporté ; c’était manifestement le même livre qu’il emportait partoutdurant ses deux premiers jours au sanctuaire. Une fois qu’il eut trouvé ce qu’il voulait, il posa le livre à plat pour que Milo et Aiolia puisse voir. C’était une illustration, une gravure, plus précisément, de la Petite Sirène d’Andersen. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir la jeune fille, encore mi-poisson, recevant une potion d’une vieille femme dans une grotte, entourée de créatures visqueuses. Camus désigna l’ondine, puis la sorcière, imitant Milo et ses insectes un peu plus tôt.

\- ‘’Omorfos. Aschimos.’’

Milo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- ‘’C’est ça !’’ Il releva la tête vers Camus, les yeux brillants d’excitation ; il ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la rougeur que était apparue sur les joues du Français, qui pourtant rivalisait avec ses cheveux. ‘’Ce sont des contes ? Tu pourras essayer de nous les lire ? Même si c’est en français !’’

Il montra Camus et mima une lecture ; le roux acquiesça, trop heureux que son camarade ne s’attarde pas sur la confirmation de ce qu’il avait cru comprendre : Milo lui avait bel et bien dit que ses cheveux étaient aussi beaux que ceux d’une sirène. De son côté, Aiolia ne pu s’empêcher de se faire du souci ; il savait que c’était mal d’être jaloux, mais il avait l’impression que la nouvelle passion de Milo pour le Français risquait d’ébranler leur amitié de longue date…

~~-----~~

Milo ne savait pas ce qui l’avait réveillé ; le dortoir était encore sombre, il devait donc être tard dans la nuit. Toujours était-il qu’il n’arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se redressa, observant la chambre silencieuse, le peu de lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres sans rideau lui permettant de voir tous ses compagnons endormis. Tiens, non apparemment : le lit du jeune Verseau, à l’autre bout de la pièce, était vide, et ce sans doute depuis un moment vu qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu se lever. Milo fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu’il était fréquent pour les apprentis d’avoir des difficultés à trouver le sommeil après leur arrivée. Certains devaient quitter leur famille, d’autres l’avaient récemment perdue ; les plus chanceux étaient ceux qui avaient un frère ou une sœur au sanctuaire, comme Aiolia, ou qui n’avaient jamais connu leur famille, comme lui-même. Même pour ceux-là, les premiers jours étaient durs, que ce soit à cause de l’entraînement, ou, pour un bonne partie, du dépaysement. Son ami ne semblait pas y faire exception, malgré sa façade imperturbable.

Il se leva ; Camus était probablement sorti pour marcher un peu, il serait sans doute content d’avoir quelqu’un pour lui tenir compagnie et lui remonter le moral. Au pire, si Milo se faisait prendre, il dirait qu’il était allé chercher un verre d’eau. Marchant sur le sol froid en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Milo traversa la pièce à petits pas rapides. Mais en arrivant au niveau du lit du Français, il manqua de laisser échapper un cri de surprise : contrairement à ce qu’il croyait, Camus n’était pas sorti du dortoir, mais s’était simplement allongé par terre, à côté de son lit. Il avait visiblement remarqué le Grec, ses yeux brillants se fixant sur lui. Brillants ? En effet, un fois la stupeur passée, Milo remarqua les larmes qui s’écoulaient le long de joues de son ami. Il s’approcha ; Camus ne fit pas un mouvement. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, Milo s’allongea en face du roux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il tendit une main pour caresser sa joue ; à son grand étonnement, Camus se précipita dans ses bras en sanglotant silencieusement.

Milo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel geste de la part de Camus. Le petit Français, d’habitude si distant avec tous le monde, y compris Milo, était maintenant serré contre lui, ses mains agrippées à son haut de pyjama et son front pressé contre son épaule. L’entourant de ses bras, Milo caressa maladroitement le dos de Camus en attendant qu’il se calme. Enfin, les secousses qui agitaient ses épaules finirent par diminuer, sa respiration reprenant un rythme plus lent. Camus releva la tête, lâchant un peu Milo pour venir essuyer ses larmes.

\- ‘’ _Ça va_ ?’’

C’était une des premières choses en français que Milo avait appris durant leurs échanges. Camus hocha la tête en reniflant un peu, avant de revenir se coller à Milo qui le serra un peu plus fort. Leur connaissance trop limitée de la langue de l’autre ne lui permettrait pas de savoir ce qui attristait tant le petit Français, mais Milo espérait quand même pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Après quelques minutes, Camus prit la parole.

\- ‘’Merci. Désolé, tu as froid.’’

Les nuits grecques ont beau être douces, la pierre du sol ne semblait pas en être informée et Milo commençait effectivement à grelotter. Camus soupira et se redressa, venant se rallonger sur le lit, repoussant les couvertures. Voyant que Milo restait par terre, il fronça les sourcils et tapota la place à côté de lui. Le bleuté cligna des yeux, hésitant, avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre le Français qui rabattit les draps sur eux, reprenant Milo dans ses bras. Le grec se sentait bien, bien qu’un peu gêné de devoir être ainsi réchauffé par son ami alors que celui-ci avait semblé si fragile à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Un murmure lui fit relever la tête.

\- ‘’Avant, pas dormir ? Pourquoi ?’’

Camus faisait certes des progrès, mais la construction des phrases était encore difficile pour lui ; il se contentait généralement de mettre bout à bout les mots qu’il connaissait.

\- ‘’Je sais pas… Il faut pas que tu t’inquiètes pour moi.’’

Camus resta silencieux un moment.

\- ‘’Rester ?’’

A la légère surprise, et terreur, de Milo, Mû vint le réveiller au matin un peu avant les autres, apparemment pour lui laisser le temps de rejoindre son lit et ainsi éviter d’avoir à donner des explications. Traînant des pieds, Milo traversa la salle, ne jetant qu’un coup d’œil intrigué et embué de sommeil au jeune Indien qui se tenait assis sur son lit, tournant la tête pour suivre sa traversée de la pièce malgré ses yeux fermés, lui lançant un léger sourire. Un marque de complicité de la future Vierge ? Improbable, pensa le Grec avant de s’effondrer sur son lit pour à peine quelques minutes avant d’être de nouveau réveillé, cette fois officiellement.

~~-----~~

Il fuyait. La chose était derrière lui ; il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Chaque seconde comptait. Il devait se cacher. Il devait trouver un coin et s’y recroqueviller. Pourquoi était-il si lent ? Pourquoi chacun de ses pas lui semblait-il si laborieux ? Il ne pouvait pas se cacher : la chose le retrouverait et lui ferait mal. Il devait fuir. C’était derrière lui. Sa rage irradiait. Il allait l’attraper, et Milo aurait mal…

\- ‘’Milo ! Debout !’’

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut : quelqu’un le secouait en chuchotant furieusement.

\- ‘’Qu-’’

Une main sur sa bouche arrêta son exclamation.

\- ‘’Shh ! Cauchemar.’’

Ses yeux s’habituaient à l’obscurité. Il était dans son lit, dans le dortoir ; dans le lit d’à côté, il pouvait voir Aiolia, à moitié redressé, qui se frottait les yeux. Et la personne qui le tenait… Milo se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, soulagé. Voyais que l’autre était plus calme, Camus retira sa main.

\- ‘’Désolé. Je vous ai réveillés ?’’

Camus secoua la tête.

\- ‘’Non. Je dors pas d’avant. Mais je crois qu’Aiolia se réveille.’’ Il fronça les sourcils. ‘’Je dois apprendre le passé des verbes…’’

\- ‘’Peut-être pas maintenant, si ?’’

Camus eut un petit rire.

\- ‘’Quessispass ?’’ Marmonna le Lion à côté d’eux.

\- ‘’J’ai fait un cauchemar… T’inquiètes pas, dors.’’

\- ‘’Hrrrm… Essayez de pas vous endormir l’un sur l’autre, cette fois…’’ Et Aiolia se retourna.

Milo fronça les sourcils, avant de rougir légèrement ; cet incident c’était produit il y a presque un an.

\- ‘’Comment il sait ?’’

\- ‘’Peut-être Shaka ?’’

Milo regarda Camus, qui haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Le lendemain, Mû me dit que Shaka nous voit et lui dit de nous prévenir. Aiolia est souvent avec Shaka. Peut-être qu’un jour Shaka lui raconte aussi…’’

En effet, Milo se rappelait avoir vu Shaka réveillé ce matin là ; il avait donc bien un rôle à jouer dans le fait que les deux enfants ne se soient pas fait attrapés. Cependant il voyait mal le jeune Indien raconter ça à Aiolia, lui qui au mieux tolérait la présence du châtain qui, récemment, avait tendance à le suivre comme son ombre. À cause de ça, et de la conséquence de cette proximité qui était la présence quasi perpétuelle de Mû à leurs côtés, Milo et lui se voyaient moins souvent ; le jeune Lion lui manquait, parfois. Avec un soupir, il tourna son regard vers le Français à côté de lui, qui haussa un sourcil. Milo lui sourit et souleva son drap, invitant Camus à le rejoindre comme l’autre l’avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s’allongea à côté du Grec, qui l’entoura de ses bras. Mais cette fois, Camus retourna à son lit quand Milo se fut rendormi, pour y passer le reste d’une nuit, comme d’habitude, sans grand sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions :
> 
> 1 : Pourquoi sirène ?  
> 2 : C’est tes cheveux. Ils me font penser à ceux d’une sirène.  
> 3 : Sirène. Toi. Tes cheveux.  
> 4 : Cheveux de sirène ?  
> 5 : Tu as de très beaux cheveux.  
> 6 : C’est compliqué à expliquer.  
> 7 : Beau. Laid.  
> 8 : Mais pourquoi tu mets le scarabée avec les choses jolies ? Il va rien comprendre !


	3. Chapter 3

Le sanctuaire commençait à se faire un peu vide ; la plupart des apprentis avaient étés emmenés par leurs maîtres dans des lieux d’entraînement sacrés et surtout loin de Grèce, et les quelques uns qui restaient soit avaient déjà leurs armures, soit étaient encore trop jeunes ou trop faibles pour les obtenir. Ainsi, parmi les plus jeunes chevaliers d’or, seuls Milo et Aiolia étaient revenus de leurs entraînement pour le moment. Les deux jeunes Grecs avaient surpris tout le monde en obtenant leurs armures à à peine huit ans ; le fait qu’ils aient été présents au sanctuaire depuis leur naissance leur avait donné un gros avantage sur leur condisciples, à qui il faudrait apparemment encore quelques mois avant de réussir leurs épreuves.

Mais cette tranquillité ne leur déplaisait pas, bien au contraire : la seule compagnie de l’autre leur rappelait leur petite enfance, lorsque Saga et Ayoros étaient obligés de leur courir après pour les faire assister à leurs cours et qu’ils passaient leur temps libre à explorer les alentours du sanctuaire et à rêver à leur gloire future. Mais pour le moment, les deux garçons étaient simplement assis l’un à côté de l’autre, en silence. Ils avaient passés plusieurs heures à se raconter leurs épreuves, tâchant d’impressionner l’autre par leurs exploits ; maintenant, chacun attendait, gêné, que l’autre se mette à lui parler non plus en temps que camarade, mais en temps qu’ami. Ils avaient longtemps étés meilleurs amis, mais ces deux dernières années, avec l’arrivée des autres disciples, semblaient avoir distendu leurs liens : entre leur curiosité pour les nouveaux et leurs différentes affinités, leurs chemins s’étaient un peu séparés et aucun d’eux n’était plus sûr de la façon dont l’autre le voyait.

Se fut Aiolia qui se lança.

\- ‘’J’ai entendu dire que Mû allait bientôt revenir. Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de lui parler : il est très gentil… Iel est très gentil’.’’

Milo lui lança un drôle de regard, et Aiolia rougit.

\- ‘’Il… Iel m’a dit que les Atlantes s’en fichaient d’être une fille ou un garçon et qu’il… Iel préférait qu’on dise ‘iel’ quand on parlait d’iel… d’ellui…’’ S’embrouilla le châtain.

\- ‘’ Camus et moi, on s’est embrassés.’’

Cela coupa net Aiolia dans ses explications laborieuses de notions de troisième genre, qu’il avait encore du mal à saisir.

\- ‘’Quoi ?’’

Milo se tourna vers lui.

\- ‘’Quoi ‘quoi’ ?’’

\- ‘’Tu veux dire… comme les grands ? Sur la bouche ?’’

Se fut au tour de Milo de rougir, embarrassé ; mais il garda son regard fermement rivé sur celui d’Aiolia, comme pour le défier de lui faire une remarque.

\- ‘’Oui.’’

\- ‘’Mais je croyais… C’est les amoureux qui font ça…’’

Cette fois, Milo détourna les yeux.

\- ‘’Eh ben je crois que Camus est…’’ Sa voie se fit toute petite, tandis que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. ‘’… Camus est mon amoureux…’’

Aiolia ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- ‘’C’est vrai ?!’’

Milo hocha la tête, fixant ses genoux.

\- ‘’Mais c’est un garçon… Tu es un garçon… Comment vous allez faire ?’’

\- ‘’Il dit que c’est pas grave et qu’on a qu’à faire comme si l’autre était une fille… Et puis il m’a dit que si je voulais pas être une fille, il ferait semblant d’en être une pour qu’on puisse être amoureux. Tu sais, il m’a dit qu’il avait une grande sœur avant, donc il sait comment font les filles…’’ Il baissa encore la voix. ‘’Mais je suis pas sûr que ça me dérange qu’il soit un garçon. Il m’avait pas dit qu’il pouvait être une fille quand on s’est embrassé.’’

De nouveau, le silence s’installa. Milo fixait toujours ses genoux, et Aiolia semblait réfléchir en regardant dans le lointain. Au bout d’un moment, n’y tenant plus, Milo laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- ‘’Tu sais, je vais finir par croire qu’Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient raison… On est des tapettes, moi et Camus…’’ Il tourna la tête vers Aiolia. ‘’Tu veux quand même être mon ami ?’’

Entendant une pointe de détresse dans sa voix, Aiolia se tourna vers Milo : des larmes menaçaient de couler aux coin de ses yeux. Lui même sentait les siennes monter. Il renifla un peu, mais cela ne fit qu’aggraver les choses, et il se mit à pleurer ; Milo en fit de même, dans un gros chagrin silencieux. Alors, c’était fini ? Bien sûr que son ami ne voudrait pas être vu avec quelqu’un comme lui, quelqu’un d’aussi anormal… Une chochotte, un garçon qui préfère les autres garçons…

Milo se leva pour partir, mais la main d’Aiolia, attrapant la sienne, l’en empêcha. Milo le regarda, surpris.

\- ‘’T’en vas pas…’’ Hoqueta Aiolia. ‘’T’en vas pas.’’ Reprit-il, en le regardant.

Milo se rassit, stupéfait.

\- ‘’ Quand… Camus est arrivé,’’ Commença Aiolia, en sanglotant, ‘’Je croyais… Je croyais que c’était ton nouveau meilleur ami...’’ Sa voix se brisa un peu, et Milo sentit ses propres larmes s’assécher sous le choc de la révélation. Alors pendant tout ce temps… ‘’Je croyais que tu préférais être avec lui… Je voulais pas vous déranger… Milo… Je veux pas que tu partes…’’

Milo vint le prendre dans ses bras, recommençant à pleurer.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Pardon… Aiolia… Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami...’’

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer ; mais alors qu’ils se tenaient toujours, Aiolia eut soudain l’impression que Milo s’était remit à pleurer, avant de se rendre compte que son ami était en fait secoué de rire.

\- ‘’Alors… Tu t’en fiches que mon amoureux soit un garçon ? Tu avais juste peur de plus être mon ami ?’’

\- ‘’Ben oui… Je sais pas trop pour le truc avec les garçons, mais de toute façon les grands ont toujours dit des trucs méchants juste pour nous énerver, non ? Et puis les filles ici sont même plus sensées être des filles, alors… Je vois pas trop pourquoi c’est pas bien d’être amoureux d’un garçon…’’ Il se redressa, essuyant les quelques larmes qui lui restaient et laissant échapper un petit rire. ‘’Mon frère arrête pas de dire... Euh…’’ Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de ce que son frère avait dit, en plus d’une occasion. ‘’Ah oui : ‘Tout ce qui compte pour être quelqu’un de bien, c’est d’avoir le courage de vouloir sauver le monde’.’’ Il haussa les épaules. ‘’ Alors je vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas vrai pour les gens qui aiment les garçons…’’

\- ‘’Et puis en plus, je vois pas comment on est sensé tomber amoureux des filles, vu qu’elles ont toutes des masques.’’

\- ‘’Milo, je crois pas que les chevaliers doivent essayer de tomber amoureux à tout prix… Je crois qu’on est sensé rester seuls, si possible…’’

\- ‘’Pff…’’

~~-----~~

\- ‘’Et parmi nous, qui vous diriez ?’’

Bien que les six plus jeunes soient tous présents, la conversation se faisait principalement entre Mû et Camus, avec une intervention occasionnelle de Milo.

\- ‘’Nous, tu veux dire nous six ou tous les chevaliers d’Or ?’’

Mû haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’On a qu’à dire tous…’’

\- ‘’Aphrodite.’’ Répondit Camus sans hésitation. ‘’Ensuite, je dirais toi, et Shaka.’’

Mû inclina la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- ‘’Merci.’’

\- ‘’Hé ! Toi aussi, tu es beau !’’ S’indigna Milo, tourné vers Camus.

\- ‘’Premièrement, même si c’était vrai, pas autant que les trois que j’ai cité donc ça ne vaut pas la peine de m’inclure, et deuxièmement, toi et moi je ne nous compte pas dans le classement.’’

\- ‘’Ben pourquoi ?’’

\- ‘’Le jugement serait susceptible de subjectivité.’’

Milo grimaça.

\- ‘’Tu sais, on est pas à un concours…’’

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que vous complotez, les gosses ?’’

Ils se tournèrent du côté de la voix : Aphrodite, accompagné comme toujours de ses effluves de roses, s’approchait d’eux. Étrangement, il était seul aujourd’hui.

\- ‘’T’es pas avec ton crabe, toi ?’’

\- ‘’T’es mal placé pour le critiquer, insecte…’’ Milo lui tira la langue de manière un peu puérile, ce qui n’empêcha pas Aphrodite de lui répondre de même. ‘’Non, ce crétin a réussi à se faire prendre après sa dernière connerie, et vu que je me fais royalement chier vous allez pouvoir profiter de ma présence tant que j’ai pas trouvé mieux à faire. Alors, vous faites quoi ? Vous jouez à la dînette ?’’

Son air condescendant avait du mal à cacher son intérêt : Aphrodite devait vraiment s’ennuyer.

\- ‘’Oh, nous discutions juste d’un classement esthétique des Chevaliers que nous connaissions…’’

Mû eut un petit sourire machiavélique devant la réaction d’Aphrodite : le masque d’indifférence de celui-ci tomba et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- ‘’Ah oui ? Et serait-il possible d’entendre le nom de celui qui a été désigné comme le numéro un ?’’

\- ‘’Eh bien, comme je penses que tu l’as deviné, en me basant sur ton emploi d’un déterminant _masculin_ …’’ Mû joignit ses mains pour poser son menton dessus, fixant Aphrodite droit dans les yeux et grondant légèrement son dernier mot ; Aphrodite lui fit un ‘sourire d’excuse’ à côté duquel on aurait pu faire passer un morceau de plexiglas pour un diamant brut. Mais il déchanta très vite en se rendant compte que l’Atlante allait lui faire payer sa vanité par un résumé digne d’un colloque philosophique des derniers détours de leur conversations. ‘’Nous n’avons pas pu inclure de femmes, faute d’avoir pu voir leur visage ; d’aucun pourrait donc contester le résultat de nos délibérations. De plus, l’inconstance des canons de la beauté...’’

\- ‘’Oui, bon, ça va ! Désolé pour le pronom, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Alors, c’est qui le premier ?’’

Mû soupira, secouant la tête avec un dépitement tout aussi faux que les excuses d’Aphrodite.

\- ‘’Tu perds tout l’intérêt de la discussion… Mais comme tu sembles t’en douter : c’est toi.’’

\- ‘’Hmm… Je ne peux qu’apprécier votre bon goût…’’ Aphrodite buvait du petit lait, montrant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées avec un sourire digne d’une star d’Hollywood. Cependant, chassez le naturel… ‘’Mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois fier de vous.’’Commença-t-il avec un ton moralisateur qui ne collait pas avec son expression réjouie. ‘’Comment osez-vous aborder ce genre de sujets aussi légèrement ? C’est comme parler de randonnée à un tétraplégique ! Pensez un peu à ce pauvre Aldébaran, voyons…’’

La pique était usée, mais jusqu’à présent ils n’avaient pas réussi à la retourner contre Aphrodite et celui-ci pouvait encore se délecter de l’air agacé des amis du Brésilien, même si le garçon lui-même n’y réagissait jamais vraiment. C’était toujours plus facile d’ignorer un commentaire dirigé contre soi même que contre un camarade, et Aphrodite pouvait sentir les autres bouillir de rage impuissante. Enfin…

\- ‘’Au moins, on sait à quoi il ressemble vraiment, et pas seulement à quel point il est doué en maquillage…’’

Le suédois tourna son regard vers le rouquin qui venait de parler, lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires crispés.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point vous les Français vous êtes mauvais en langue, alors peut-être que j’ai mal compris ; peux-tu préciser ce que tu veux dire ?’’

Camus leva les yeux vers lui.

\- ‘’Oh, je m’excuse, t’aurais-je offensé ? Fait attention à ne pas sourire trop longtemps, il paraît que ça fait des rides, et ton rouge à lèvre se fendille.’’

Les autres suivaient l’échange d’un air intrigué : ils ne se seraient jamais attendu à ce que le Français stoïque se lance dans ce genre de joute verbale passive-agressive, mais il semblait pourtant familier avec le terrain.

\- ‘’Tu à l’air de bien t’y connaître, mais j’aimerais que tu m’expliques quelque chose : sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer que je me maquille ? Ais-je l’air maquillé, selon toi ?’’

Aphrodite avait l’habitude de mener la danse, mais les attaques de Camus trouvait sa défense mal préparée, et forcé d’improviser, il se retranchait dans un simple déni.

\- ‘’Oh, je sais que ça ne se voit pas, c’est le principe du Nude…’’ Aphrodite tiqua et les autres froncèrent les sourcils, échangeant des regards. ‘’D’ailleurs, c’est sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu n’as jamais remarqué la disparition du vernis rouge qui était caché au fond de ta boîte ; c’est trop voyant pour toi, tu aurais peur de te faire traiter de travelo par ton seul ami.’’ Avec un sourire mauvais, il leva ses deux mains qu’il tenait baissées entre ses jambes depuis tout à l’heure, un doigt de chaque dressé, leurs ongles rubis brillants ostentatoirement. ‘’Tu aimes ?’’

L’expression d’Aphrodite s’était figée, un spasme agitant sa paupière. Aucun ne bougeait vraiment, en fait : tous, à part Shaka, fixaient avec des yeux ronds les deux doigts d’honneur vernis que Camus adressait au Suédois.

\- ‘’Espèce de petite salope…’’ Gronda froidement Aphrodite entre ses dents. ‘’Comment as-tu osé-’’

Le fou-rire de Milo et le regard goguenard de Camus, qui baissa ses mains, le coupa net. Il devint livide, et les trois qui avaient suivit les événements sans être dans la confidence craignirent un moment que le Suédois se prépara à massacrer le roux ou le bleuté, peut-être même les deux. En tout cas, ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce qu’il se laisse tomber, s’asseyant en tailleur pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains avec une plainte.

\- ‘’Ok, j’abandonne, tu m’as eu…’’ Il soupira. ‘’Je paries que même pour la boîte, tu as bluffé ?’’

\- ‘’Presque.’’ Souris Camus. ‘’Je savais que tu avais une boîte, mais pas ce que tu gardais dedans ; juste que c’était suffisamment important pour que tu la tiennes cachée. Pour le maquillage, s’était du bluff, mais je trouvais tes ongles trop brillants et lisses pour que tu n’ai pas mit de vernis ; du coup je me suis dit que même si tu essayait de le cacher à tout prix, tu aimais au moins t’occuper de tes mains, et qu’avec une personnalité de pie voleuse comme la tienne -sans vouloir te vexer-, tu avais forcément du rouge.’’

Aphrodite fit la moue, mais le compliment sur ses ongles semblait faire passer la partie sur les pies inaperçue.

\- ‘’Pourquoi spécialement du rouge ? J’en ai jamais mis, ça aurait pu être n’importe quelle autre couleur vive.’’

Camus haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Il paraît que c’est la couleur la plus attirante, et c’est le vernis que j’ai le plus vu quand je suis allé en acheter.’’

\- ‘’Élémentaire, mon cher Watson !’’

Camus fit un sourire à Mû, qui lui répondit d’un clin d’œil ; illes auraient des discutions littéraires à rattraper, plus tard. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, mais en restèrent là.

\- ‘’Attends, tu dis que tu es allé en acheter ? Pourquoi ?’’

Camus s’apprêta à répondre mais Milo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- ‘’Pour repeindre le temple du Verseau, c’est un peu triste à l’intérieur.’’ Il leva les yeux au ciel devant l’air perdu d’Aiolia. ‘’A ton avis ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a sur les doigts ?’’

\- ‘’Mais c’est pas le vernis d’Aphrodite ? J’y comprends plus rien…’’

Pendant que Milo se moquait gentiment de son ami et lui réexpliquait toute l’histoire, le bluff et la nouvelle habitude de Camus, Aldébaran se tourna vers le Français.

\- ‘’Milo était au courant ?’’

\- ‘’Seulement pour le vernis, c’est lui qui m’a aidé à en mettre.’’

\- ‘’Tu vas en porter souvent, du coup, ou c’est juste pour voir ce que ça fait ?’’

Camus détourna les yeux ; il savait que les autres n’y accorderaient pas d’importance, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être un peu embarrassé.

\- ‘’Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais si ce n’est pas trop embêtant.’’

Aphrodite les regarda discuter un moment, avant que son besoin d’attention ne reprennes le dessus.

\- ‘’Et sinon, il y avait qui dans votre classement de tout à l’heure ?’’

\- ‘’Oh, on n’est pas allé très loin. Je crois qu’il y avait aussi Youssef des Voiles, Antinoüs de l’Eridan...’’

\- ‘’Saga…’’ Gloussa Milo.

\- ‘’Saga ? Sérieusement ? Il est genre deux fois plus vieux que vous !’’

\- ‘’On a dit que c’était un classement esthétique, pas un classement des béguins !’’ Reprit Mû. ‘’Même si c’est vrai que Saga est très attirant.’’ Admit-iel d’un ton neutre, comme si iel se contentait de ressasser un fait universellement admis.

Milo joua une pâmoison passionnée digne d’une époque où il était de bon ton qu’une jeune fille soit le moins oxygénée possible, s’attirant un regard dubitatif d’Aiolia et un soupir avec supplément roulement d’yeux de la part de Camus.

Aphrodite leva un sourcil parfait.

\- ‘’Et ton frère est au courant que t’en pince pour son meilleur ami ?’’ Demanda-t-il à Aiolia.

Celui-ci s’agita nerveusement.

\- ‘’Ben… En fait…’’

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’ Le pressa Aphrodite.

\- ‘’Je suis pas vraiment… Je crois pas que…’’

Milo ouvrit la bouche, mais le Suédois lui mit une main devant, un sourire un peu malveillant sur les lèvres. Aiolia avait le regard baissé et la tête rentrée dans les épaules ; il rougissait jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- ‘’Je trouve pas que Saga est… Hm… Je crois pas que j’aime les garçons…’’

\- ‘’Wouhou ! Il a fait son coming-out !’’Aphrodite leva les mains dans une imitation peu convaincue d’euphorie. ‘’Je suis fier de toi, Aiolia ; je veux que tu saches que je te supporte totalement, dans ce pays où l’hétérosexualité est-’’

\- ‘’Va sucer, Aphrodite.’’

Le suédois tourna des yeux ronds vers Camus.

\- ‘’Non, mais comment tu me parles, toi ? C’est pas parce que t’as réussi à me faire fermer ma gueule une fois qu’on est devenu potes !’’

\- ‘’Au moins, sur ça on est d’accord ; tu m’entends parler comme ça aux autres ?’’ Répliqua Camus en désignant les cinq autres jeunes chevaliers du pouce.

\- ‘’Oh, quelque chose me dit que Milo devrait te l’entendre lui dire une ou deux fois, si tout ce passe bien…’’

Ce commentaire eut le don de faire rougir plus de la moitié de son public ; il avait renoncé à choquer Mû depuis un bout de temps, l’Atlante était… très avancé’ pour son âge, et il ne savait pas si Shaka l’avait compris, ou même s’il l’avait entendu. Il était peut-être en train de dormir ?

\- ‘’Mais tu sais, Aiolia…’’ Tous tournèrent la tête vers Mû, trop contents de la distraction même si le jeune Lion aurait bien aimé être laissé tranquille. ‘’Je suis presque sûr’ que c’est ce qui est censé être normal, pour les humains.’’ Reprit gentiment l’Atlante.

Aiolia hocha la tête doucement, mais retourna à la contemplation de ses genoux.

\- ‘’Ben, en fait…’’ Aldébaran fit une petite pause, cherchant comment formuler sa phrase ; même avec ses amis, c’était un événement rare de l’entendre parler. ‘’Je pense que la raison pour laquelle c’est aussi gênant à avouer c’est que…’’ Il rougit également. ‘’On a l’impression d’être moins ouverts que vous.’’

Aiolia releva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d’œil, étonné, et Aphrodite leva un sourcil et s’apprêta à parler mais un regard de Mû le fit taire.

\- ‘’Depuis qu’on est tout petits, on apprend que les garçons doivent aimer les filles et les filles des garçons, et dire qu’un garçon aime les garçons, c’est une insulte. On nous présente toujours ça comme ‘honteux’ ou ‘dégoûtant’.’’ Milo tressailli, des souvenirs de ce jour où il avait eu si peur de perdre Aiolia lui revinrent en mémoire. A ce moment, plus qu’à aucun autre, il l’avait ressenti, cette honte. ‘’Alors quand on apprend qu’on a des amis qui aiment les garçons et qui osent le dire, on a honte aussi. Parce qu’on se rend compte que vous, vous avez dû entendre les même insultes, dits par des gens comme nous pour qui c’est juste une insulte en l’air, mais que pour vous c’était comme si on disait que juste en étant vous, vous étiez… Sales. On a l’impression d’être du côté des méchants.’’

Un silence pensif accueilli sa déclaration. Il fut cependant rapidement interrompu.

\- ‘’Ouais, ‘fin si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pas moins une tapette que tes potes et je suis quasiment sûr que c’est pareil pour Death’. Quoique, peut-être que si, on l’est moins.’’

\- ‘’Pourquoi ?’’

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ‘’T’es con ou quoi ? Si on aime aussi les filles on est forcément moins des tapettes que vous !’’

\- ‘’Ben, non.’’

Le Suédois fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’ Qu’est-c’tu viens me chercher toi, encore ?’’

\- ‘’On n’a jamais dit qu’on n’aimait pas les filles… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y a des ‘degrés’ de ‘tapettes’ comme si-’’

Aphrodite interrompit Camus d’une main devant la bouche, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- ‘’Bon, donc si je suis bien, la moitié participait à la conversation et l’autre moitié écoutait en pleurnichant sur son cruel destin d’hétérosexuel refoulé ? Ou alors Shaka est avec vous, les gars ?’’ Dit-il en désignant Mû d’un signe de tête.

\- ‘’Ben… Shaka-’’

\- ‘’Je ne saisis pas vraiment l’intérêt de cette discussion. Désolé’ pour l’interruption, Mû.’’

\- ‘’Il n’y a pas de mal.’’ Rit lä mauve.

Aphrodite se tourna vers l’Indien’.

\- ‘’Comment ça, tu _vois_ pas l’intérêt ? Oh ! Attends...’’ Tous pouvait déceler le sourire dans sa voix et la façon dont il avait accentué le mot ‘’voir’’, mais Shaka ne réagit pas. Aphrodite roula des yeux : il aurait dû s’en douter. ‘’Mais quoi, ça t’intéresse pas de savoir avec qui veulent coucher tes potes ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?’’

\- ‘’Je ne comprend pas ce besoin de promiscuité corporelle, autre que dans le cadre de la reproduction. De là à en tirer du plaisir…’’

Il y eu de nouveau un petit silence.

\- ‘’Le romantisme d’un livre de biologie…’’

Milo coupa Aphrodite en fixant Shaka avec des yeux ronds.

\- ‘’Attends, tu veux dire que t’es jamais tombé amoureux ?’’

\- ‘’...s’.’’

Le Grec se tourna vers Mû.

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’

\- ‘’Amoureus’.’’

\- ‘’Oh, pardon Shaka !’’

\- ‘’Ce n’est pas vraiment… Important…’’ On pouvait dire qu’iel était légèrement mal à l’aise.

\- ‘’Ben si, quand même… Donc tu n’as jamais été amoureus’ ?’’

Shaka fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’Je ne sais pas vraiment… Comment c’est ?’’

Les autres s’entre-regardèrent, chacun se demandant qui oserait tenter une description.

\- ‘’Juste pour que ce soit clair, par décret officiel de moi Camus a interdiction d’expliquer quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec des sentiments.’’

\- ‘’C’est le contraire d’un problème, mais je peux quand même savoir pourquoi ?’’

\- ‘’Je peux déjà imaginer le mal de tête que ce sera d’entendre une encyclopédie parler de ça à des textes sacrés…’’ Soupira Aphrodite. Il lança un regard ennuyé aux autres Chevaliers. ‘’Ok, Milo, tu le fais.’’

\- ‘’Hé ! Pourquoi moi ?’’

\- ‘’C’est toi qu’a lancé la bombe, et on est à peu près sûrs que tu as de l’expérience là dedans.’’

Milo rougit et resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant.

\- ‘’Bon… C’est comme… Euh… Tu sais, parfois tu vas être avec quelqu’un, et peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es content de le faire parce que c’est avec cette personne. Et vous savez toujours de quoi parler, mais si vous ne dites rien c’est pas grave parce que tu sais que l’autre non plus n’a pas envie de parler, du coup vous êtes juste ensemble et tu es bien. Bon, après là c’est un peu comme un meilleur ami aussi…’’ Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées. ‘’Après… Ce qui est différent d’un ami, c’est que quand tu es tout seul…’’ Il rougit un peu plus, baissant les yeux. ‘’Tu te mets à penser à lui, et tu peux pas t’en empêcher. Et t’as pas vraiment de raison de penser à lui, mais une fois que tu commences tu peux plus t’arrêter d’y penser. Et tu es à la fois très excité, comme si tu allais recevoir un cadeau dont tu avais très envie depuis très longtemps, mais ça fait mal aussi ; parce que tu as l’impression qu’il y a du vide dans ta poitrine.’’

Il porta une mains à son sternum et commença à appuyer dessus avec ses phalanges. Tous le regardaient, attentifs ; même Shaka avait ouvert les yeux, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

\- ‘’C’est comme si on t’avais enlevé un organe, ou que tu ne pouvais pas inspirer suffisamment d’air pour respirer correctement. Et parfois, tu aimerais même pouvoir…’’ Il appuya un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine, sa main se déplaçant d’un ou deux centimètres vers sa gauche. ‘’Pouvoir rentrer ta main dans ta poitrine pour remettre les choses à l’endroit où elles sont censées être, ou prendre ton cœur et le serrer pour sentir autre chose que le vide. Mais tu sais que la seule chose que tu peux vraiment faire, c’est revoir l’autre et le serrer contre toi.’’

Il releva la tête, et fut accueillit par des regards sidérés de la part d’Aldébaran, Aiolia et Aphrodite.

\- ‘’Ok, c’était pas une bonne idée de te le demander à toi.’’

\- ‘’Si t’es pas content, pourquoi t’expliques pas toi même ?!’’ S’insurgea Milo.

Aiolia s’agita à côté de lui.

\- ‘’Le prend pas mal, mais c’est le truc avec tes organes…’’ Il frissonna.

Camus gardait un air indifférent, mais la rougeur sur ses joues qui faisait disparaître ses tâches de rousseur racontait une autre histoire.

\- ‘’Je ne crois pas avoir expérimenté quoi que ce soit de tel…’’ Fit une voix calme.

L’objectif de cette tirade revint en mémoire aux jeunes Ors qui reportèrent leur attention sur Shaka. Leurs yeux écarquillés rappela à l’Indien’ qu’iel avait laissé les siens ouverts, et si ses joues brunes se tintèrent d’un rose imperceptible, son expression ne trahit rien de sa gêne.

Même Aphrodite resta un moment sans voix, surpris de l’intensité du regard de la jeune Vierge. Ses grands yeux en amande bordés de longs cils, à l’iris d’un vert prairie lumineux, ajoutaient à la grâce de ses traits délicats et sereins et rappelaient une de ces fresques que l’on pouvait observer dans les temples hindous.

\- ‘’Shaka, ils sont magnifiques tes yeux !’’ S’exclama Aiolia dans un souffle.

Shaka battit des paupières et détourna le regard.

\- ‘’Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on devrait se préoccuper.’’

\- ‘’Oui, on sait.’’ Grogna, Aphrodite, qui imita une position de méditation en levant les yeux au ciel. ‘’Ce corps n’est qu’une enveloppe de passage, nous devons élever notre essence spirituelle, blablabla…’’

L’Indien’ ferma les yeux avec un soupir, ignorant les nouvelles moqueries d’Aphrodite. Le regard d’Aldébaran quitta le visage de son ami blond pour se tourner vers Mû à côté de lui. Le Bélier n’avait pas bougé depuis la fin du discours de Milo, même pas pour regarder Shaka ; iel s’était entouré’ de ses bras et fixait le sol d’un air mélancolique.

~~-----~~

Aiolia hurlait. Milo le tenait contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal de le calmer, sans grand espoir ; le jeune Lion était inconsolable. Camus les regardait, impuissant : que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Personne ne pouvait rien. En quelques heures, Aiolia avait perdu son frère, sa seule famille, tous ses repères ; Camus lui-même avait été choqué d’apprendre la nouvelle. Ayoros était un traître, Ayoros avait tenté de tuer Athéna. Mais plus important : Ayoros était parti. Il était mort, et l’univers d’Aiolia était anéanti.

Assis dans son coin de la pièce, Camus se prit à penser à sa famille. Se souvenait-il de la douleur, quand il les avait perdus ? Il n’avait alors que cinq ans ; il ne savait même plus s’il l’avait compris, à ce moment là. Il se souvenait de l’hôpital, de la solitude le l’orphelinat. Mais avant ? Il essaya de se rappeler de ses parents : inutile, pensa-t-il, il avait tellement essayé de les imaginer qu’il s’en était créé des portraits de toute pièce. Il pouvait se revoir les tenant par la main, riant avec eux, jouant avec sa sœur… Que des souvenirs remodelés d’après les histoires qu’il avait lu, ou inventés. Sa sœur… Comment s’appelait-elle, déjà ? Mélanie ? Mathilde ?

Les cris d’Aiolia s’étaient changés en sanglots. Le sanctuaire semblait maudit, depuis quelques jours. D’abord, la disparition de Saga ; maintenant, Ayoros… Et Mû qui, depuis trois jours, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque rien, et tressaillait au moindre contact ; son regard, d’habitude si vif, avait été éteint. Quelque chose dans le fait de voir lä petit’ Atlante, qui leur avait toujours parut si confiant’, si calme, soudainement perdu’ dans cet état de terreur inexplicable, avait quelque chose de glaçant. Milo berçait Aiolia, lui caressant les cheveux. Camus ne prit même pas la peine d’essuyer ses propres larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai dû modifier quelques âges de l'histoire canon pour mieux correspondre à la chronologie de la fanfiction, ou juste donner des âges qui me semblaient plus logiques pour les personnages : par exemple, les chevaliers d'or les plus jeunes ont donc reçu leurs armures à 8 ans au lieu de sept. Dans le dernier paragraphe, au moment de la mort d'Ayoros : Mû, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo et Camus ont 10 ans, Aphrodite et Deathmask en ont 12, Shura en a 14 et Saga et Ayoros en ont 18. Durant le passage avec la discussion sur le classement de beauté, les plus jeunes ont neuf ans ; j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir les faire plus âgés, mais je les imaginais mal avoir un moment aussi insouciant après la mort d'Ayoros et de Shion. Cependant, en imaginant qu'ils ont dû apprendre très jeune à quel point leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, je suppose que l'on peut considérer leur certaine maturité comme logique : ils ont certainement dû grandir très vite.
> 
> Les personnages de Youssef des Voiles et d'Antinoüs de l'Eridan sont des OC (uniquement créés pour pouvoir citer des noms). Il ne me semble pas que les armures des Voiles et de l'Eridan soient apparues dans les médias.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ‘’Où-est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?’’

\- ‘’Tu verras, c’est plus très loin.’’

Milo haussa les sourcils, mais se laissa entraîner par Camus. Si son petit ami avait décidé de garder le secret, il resterait muet quoi que fasse Milo. Son petit ami… Milo gloussa à cette pensée, s’attirant un regard de celui-ci. Il secoua la tête, agitant la main pour signifier que ce n’était rien, et Camus se retourna vers leur route qui semblait toute tracée, du moins dans son esprit.

Ils progressaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes dans les montagnes qui entouraient le sanctuaire, Camus guidant et Milo l’observant, cherchant à deviner ce que le Français pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer. Il ne s’était jamais aventuré dans cette partie du paysage : elle n’avait pas dû lui sembler assez intéressante à l’époque où il explorait avec Aiolia, ou peut-être que les grands les avaient rattrapés avant… Hmm. Il valait mieux éviter de penser à eux. Milo regarda autour de lui : des pierres, au formes trop régulières pour être naturelles, et envahies de lierre, se faisaient remarquer çà et là au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient. Des ruines ? Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Milo se réprimanda de son manque de curiosité, qui l’avait fait stopper trop tôt.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d’une maison plutôt bien conservée par rapport à ses congénères ; contre un de ses murs poussait un figuier dont les feuilles traînaient par terre, dissimulant entièrement le tronc. Camus sembla remarquer quelque chose et fronça du nez, s’avançant doucement vers l’arbre en faisant signe à Milo de rester en arrière. Celui-ci lui obéit, mais se tint prêt à sortir son Aiguille si quoi que ce soit de dangereux venait à sortir de ce figuier. Arrivé devant les branches, Camus s’arrêta un moment avant de finalement les soulever d’un mouvement vif, arrachant un, non, deux cris de surprise à l’arbre. Ah. Apparemment les feuilles ne cachait pas que le tronc, pensa Milo en se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son rire.

De là où il était, le Scorpion ne pouvait pas voir ce qui ce passait, mais il entendais parfaitement la dispute à deux voix qui se jouait entre les deux tourtereaux dont Camus avait interrompu les activités licencieuses, la panique se substituant progressivement à leur énervement.

\- ‘’Hé ! Dégage gam-’’

\- ‘’Seigneur Camus !’’ L’interrompit l’autre

\- ‘’Quoi ? Tu déconnes ! Où est-ce que t’as foutu mon masque ? Merde !’’

Camus soupira.

\- ‘’C’est bon, vous avez fini ?’’

La voix masculine s’empressa de répondre d’un ton inquiet.

\- ‘’Seigneur Camus, veuillez nous pardonner notre attitude irrespectueuse. Nous savons que nous sommes en faute et nous nous excusons que vous ayez eu à nous voir dans une telle situation ; mais s’il vous plaît, ne rapportez pas ça à nos maîtres !’’

\- ‘’Comment vous appelez-vous ?’’

Il y eut une légère hésitation, mais aucun des deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient risquer de s’opposer à la demande d’un Chevalier d’Or, celui-ci eut-il quatre ans de moins qu’eux.

\- ‘’Karine du Petit Chien.’’

\- ‘’Jorge de la Couronne Australe.’’

\- ‘’Huhum. J’y réfléchirais. Mais si je venais à vous y reprendre, je ne serait pas aussi indulgent.’’

\- ‘’Merci, Seigneur Camus.’’ Répondirent-ils d’une seule voix.

Camus s’écarta pour les laisser passer. Apparemment Karine avait retrouvé son masque et elle et Jorge se pressèrent de partir, jetant à peine un regard à Milo. Une fois qu’ils furent assez loin pour qu’aucun de deux Ors ne comprennent leurs paroles, la dispute reprit ; Milo aurait pu pariez que plus de la moitié des plaintes étaient envers Camus, cette fois.

Le sifflement admiratif de Milo attira l’attention de Camus.

\- ‘’Hm ?’’

\- ‘’Alors, t’as vu une femme Chevalier sans son masque, hein ? Comment elle était ?’’ Lui demanda le Grec avec un clin d’œil.

Camus roula des yeux.

\- ‘’J’ai même vu un peu plus que son visage, si tu veux tout savoir.’’ Milo ouvrit des yeux ronds et Camus secoua la tête. ‘’C’est pas ça qui m’intéresse aujourd’hui.’’

\- ‘’Ah oui ? Eh bien j’aimerais bien savoir ce que c’est, parce que moi, si j’étais à ta place, pour me faire oublier ça…’’

\- ‘’Tu viens ?’’ Camus tenais toujours les branches du figuier soulevées.

Milo resta un moment bouche bée. Il ne prévoyait tout de même pas… Juste après avoir réprimandé les autres ?

\- ‘’Attends, tu veux dire ?..’’

Camus hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre de manière nerveuse ; il n’osait pas regarder Milo. Il se retourna pour se glisser sous les branches, faisant signe au Grec pour qu’il le suive. Milo resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau parvienne à traiter toutes les nouvelles informations, avant de le rejoindre. Le tronc de l’arbre avait apparemment poussé de l’autre côté du mur effondré, ses branches passant par dessus les petit muret qui en restait et formant une caverne de verdure qui permettait à deux personne de s’y tenir, assises ou allongées. À en juger pas la propreté du sol, sans feuilles, branchages ni gravats, les deux personnes en question, et même certainement plus, s’étaient bien rendu compte des opportunités.

Camus se tenait assis en tailleur devant lui, son habituel masque de froideur remplacé par un d’expression où se mêlaient excitation et anxiété. Milo s’approcha, incertain, laissant retomber les branches derrière lui et venant s’asseoir devant le roux. Celui-ci avança doucement une main pour caresser sa joue, avant de la passer derrière la tête du Grec pour venir l’embrasser. Milo se détendit : ça, il connaissait. Il répondit au baiser, passant timidement sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Camus entre-ouvrit sa bouche, venant caresser la langue de Milo avec la sienne. Ils avaient déjà tenté une ou deux fois les baisers ‘’à la française’’ -le nom faisait doucement rire Milo qui se doutait que Camus n’avait pas plus d’expérience que lui dans le domaine-, sans jamais aller très loin ; mais pourquoi Camus avait-il voulu le faire venir ici, si c’était seulement pour s’embrasser ? Jusqu’à présent, ils avaient toujours réussit à trouver un coin tranquille au Sanctuaire, quand ils voulaient un peu d’intimité…

Il sentit Camus se pencher en arrière, l’entraînant avec lui pour s’allonger sur le sol ; Milo dut poser ses mains par terre pour ne pas se retrouver entièrement allongé sur le roux. Rompant leur baiser, il se tint donc à quatre pattes au dessus de Camus.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’

Camus rougit un peu et détourna le regard, mais sa voix était ferme quand il parla.

\- ‘’Tu te souviens de l’âge d’Ayoros, quand il est…’’

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; l’affaire était encore trop fraîche dans leur mémoire, et le serait probablement pour un certain temps. Milo avala difficilement.

\- ‘’Dix-huit ans…’’ Répondit-il, la bouche sèche.

Camus acquiesça.

\- ‘’La vie des Chevaliers est courte, et leur mort est souvent brutale et imprévisible. Je veux dire, plus que pour les gens normaux.’’ Il se tût un instant, un air peiné sur son visage que pour une fois, il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher. ‘’Je ne veux pas mourir en pensant que j’ai gâché ma vie.’’ Reprit-il doucement.

\- ‘’Camus, j’ai du mal à te suivre…’’ C’était un mensonge ; Milo pensait avoir parfaitement deviné ce qui se passait dans la tête de Camus.

L’autre le regarda, scrutant son expression.

\- ‘’Je veux-’’Mais sa voix s’étrangla. Il ferma les yeux et reprit, plus doucement. ‘’Je veux coucher avec toi. Si tu veux bien, je veux dire.’’

Aïe ; Milo avait deviné juste. Hourra, pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- ‘’Mais Camus, on n’a que douze ans…’’

Camus rouvrit les yeux, fixant Milo d’un air agacé.

\- ‘’Je sais encore quel âge j’ai, merci bien.’’ Il soupira. ‘’Pardon. C’est juste que… Bon. Selon toi, quel âge serait le mieux pour… Ça.’’ Acheva-t-il, mal à l’aise.

\- ‘’Je sais pas, quinze ans, peut-être quatorze, au minimum !’’ Il fronça les sourcils. ‘’Je veux dire, Death’ et ‘Dite ont quatorze ans, et je peux te dire qu’on en aurait entendu parler si ils l’avaient fait. Je suis même pas sûr que Shura l’ait déjà fait. Donc même là…’’

\- ‘’A quatorze ans, je serais parti.’’

La nouvelle fit l’effet un sceau d’eau glacé à Milo.

\- ‘’Pardon ?’’

\- ‘’A quatorze ans, je partirais ; je ne sais pas encore trop quand, mais avant mes quinze ans, en tout cas. Mon maître en parle un peu, mais il est plutôt vague…’’ Il se mordillait la lèvre. ‘’Je dois aller entraîner le futur chevalier du Cygne en Sibérie. Je ne devrait pas être de retour avant mes vingt ans, au plus tôt…’’

Milo le fixait, choqué.

\- ‘’Alors, c’est pour ça que…’’

\- ‘’Oui.’’

Milo resta abasourdi un instant, réfléchissant ; Camus le regardait avec appréhension.

\- ‘’Milo, si tu ne veux pas maintenant, ce n’est pas…’’

\- ‘’Shht.’’

Camus se laissa silencer sans protester. Il pouvait comprendre la difficulté de la décision qu’il demandait à son ami.

Finalement, Milo ferma les yeux avec un soupir et un petit sourire fatigué.

\- ‘’De toute façon, quand tu as décidé quelque chose, on ne peut rien y faire.’’ Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant Camus dans les siens. ‘’Mais tu en as vraiment envie ? C’est pas juste un de tes calculs avec de paramètres et des normes stupides et la racine de l’âge moyen que logiquement on devrait blablabla ?..’’

Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’C’est moi qui t’ai proposé, c’est pas toi qui devrait me demander mon consentement !’’

\- ‘’Si, parce qu’avec une manière de réfléchir comme la tienne, tu pourrais calculer que la personne lambda s’est cassé un bras au moins une fois avec une probabilité de 46 % et décider que statistiquement, il serait peut-être temps de te casser le tien ! Et tu le ferais, ne le nie pas ; je te connais.’’

Camus roula des yeux.

\- ‘’Bon, d’accord : oui, j’en ais envie. Mais toi ? Et ne me répond pas de ‘je veux ce que tu veux’ ou d’autre conneries dans ce genre, parce que je te jure que je te laisse ici et que je vais de ce pas demander à Deathmask de te remplacer.’’

Milo ne put retenir un éclat de rire, auquel Camus répondit par un sourire.

\- ‘’Pas la peine d’en arriver à ces extrémités ; bien sûr que je veux coucher avec toi. Mais avant qu’on s’y mette, juste une chose.’’ Camus plissa les yeux devant son air goguenard. ‘’Tu vas réussir à t’arranger avec ta conscience, à avoir enguirlandé les deux autres alors que tu t’apprêtais à faire la même chose avec ton petit copain ?’’

\- ‘’Leur attitude était véritablement inappropriée, ils ont abandonné trop facilement, et de toute manière j’avais prévu des choses plus importantes que leur petite séance de pelotage donc c’est nous qui remportons l’endroit sur toute la ligne, point final.’’

Milo sourit de nouveau et se prépara à répondre, mais s’interrompit avant de laisser transparaître une expression incertaine.

\- ‘’Mais du coup… Comment est-ce qu’on fait ?’’

\- ‘’Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que je dois te réexpliquer les fleurs et les abeilles ?!’’

\- ‘’Merci, je sais que je suis complètement idiot, mais pas à ce point, et je pense que j’ai même une idée de comment on fait quand on est deux garçons ; mais…’’

\- ‘’Tu n’es pas idiot, arrête de dire ça.’’

Milo haussa un sourcil.

\- ‘’C’est toi qui le dit.’’

\- ‘’Seulement quand tu fait l’idiot !’’ S’insurgea Camus, avant de froncer les sourcils. ‘’Bon, c’est pas le problème. ‘Mais’ quoi ?’’

Milo écarta les bras pour montrer leur environnement.

\- ‘’Ben, on est au milieu de nulle part ! T’as vu un distributeur de préservatif dans le coin ? Ou t’en as confisqué aux Bronzes ?’’

Camus se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- ‘’Oui, parce qu’on n’est pas sûrs que je ne sois pas en période d’ovulation ou que l’un de nous n’ait pas choppé une MST quelque part, vu notre tableau de chasse...’’

Milo baissa les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu me parles d’ovules, t’es pas… Oh.’’ Il se mit à rougir. ‘’Je disais pas ça pour ça, t’es bête aussi ! Bien sûr que je sais qu’on peut pas tomber enceinte… Enceint… Bref, qu’on peut pas avoir de bébés. Mais…’’

\- ‘’Je sais, je plaisante. Effectivement, on n’a pas de préservatifs, mais de un, où veux-tu en trouver pour des _enfants_ de _douze_ ans ;’’ Il appuya sur leur âge ; Milo fit la moue. ‘’et de deux… Non, c’est tout en fait. Mais comme je te disais, je ne penses pas que l’on court un gros risque, à moins que tu ais testé avec quelqu’un avant moi.’’ Il eut un sourire taquin, auquel Milo répondit d’un roulement d’yeux.

\- ‘’J’ai du lubrifiant, par contre.’’

Milo rougit de nouveau.

\- ‘’Ah, oui. Il faudrait… Hmm. C’est… Oui. Pour préparer.’’

\- ‘’En fait, c’est… Hmm.’’ Camus était encore plus rouge que le Grec, et évitait de nouveau son regard. ‘’C’est déjà fait… Je l’ai déjà fait.’’

\- ‘’Ah.’’ Milo le regarda avec des grands yeux. ‘’Donc tu veux… C’est moi qui… Et toi, tu…’’

Camus hocha la tête, trop gêné pour parler.

\- ‘’Oh.’’ Milo avala sa salive, baissant les yeux vers le torse de son ami. ‘’On devrait peut-être enlever nos vêtements, du coup ?’’

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se voyaient nus, les vestiaires du Sanctuaire n’avaient pas pour fonction première le maintient de l’intimité de leurs utilisateurs ; et ils avaient bien sûr expérimenté tous deux l’excitation déroutante des aperçus clandestins de tout ce que le tissu dissimulait habituellement. Mais quelque chose dans la perspective de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire leur donnaient l’impression de découvrir le corps de l’autre comme si c’était la première fois. En un sens, c’était vrai : jamais, auparavant, ils n’avaient réellement fait autant attention à tous les détails de la peau et des courbes de leur ami comme ils le faisaient maintenant, alors qu’ils se tenaient l’un devant l’autre, immobiles et appréhensifs.

Milo avança une main, touchant le torse de Camus sous lui ; le Français frissonna. Le bleuté fit descendre sa main le long du corps de son ami, dans une caresse timide. Arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe qui commençait seulement à durcir, il hésita, levant la tête pour regarder Camus.

\- ‘’Je peux ?..’’

Camus acquiesça, sa respiration s’accélérant tandis que Milo effleurait son membre, avant de s’enhardir un peu et d’enrouler sa main autour. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d’œils incertains au roux pour s’assurer que l’autre n’avait pas de pensées de dernière minute ; mais Camus avait fermé les yeux et gémissait doucement, se concentrant sur le toucher du jeune Grec pour ignorer son inquiétude. Il s’était déjà caressé auparavant, mais la sensation qu’il éprouvait maintenant lui paraissait non seulement différente, mais aussi plus intense ; probablement parce qu’il était libre se concentrer pleinement sur ses sens, sans avoir à se préoccuper de ses mouvements.

Cependant, Camus rouvrit bientôt les yeux, regardant Milo qui avait commencé à se toucher lui-même, fermant ses paupières et haletant silencieusement.

\- ‘’Milo…’’ Appela doucement Camus pour attirer son attention.

Des yeux azurs s’entrouvrirent pour le regarder.

\- ‘’Milo, vas-y maintenant… je préfères qu’on ne perde pas plus de temps.’’ Oui. Ça ne servait à rien d’attendre plus ; il ne serait pas moins stressé en repoussant encore… ce qui allait suivre.

\- ‘’Euh. D’accord, comme tu veux.’’

Milo les lâcha pour se positionner entre les jambes de Camus. Hésitant un moment, il passa une main sous les cuisses du Français pour les soulever, essayant de trouver une position qui lui permettrait…

\- ‘’Attends !’’

Milo se redressa comme si on l’avait giflé.

\- ‘’Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux qu’on arrête ?’’

\- ‘’Quoi ? Euh. Non ! Désolé… Désolé si je t’ai fait peur. J’avais juste…’’ Camus s’assit un peu, tendant la main vers son short à côté d’eux pour sortir un tube de vaseline d’une de ses poches. ‘’Tiens. J’avais oublié ça.’’

\- ‘’Oh. Oui…’’

Camus se rallongea, accompagné par Milo après que celui-ci eut lubrifié son érection. Il n’avait pas sût bien doser et il y en avait trop, mais il pensa qu’il fallait mieux ça plutôt que de faire mal à Camus. Il se réinstalla entre les cuisses du Français qui avait replié ses jambes cette fois, lui permettant un accès plus facile. Milo avala et regarda son ami dont les yeux se tournèrent également vers lui, sans cependant sembler le voir.

\- ‘’J’y vais.’’

Et il s’enfonça dans l’antre serrée de son nouvel, et premier, amant.

Le corps de Camus était brûlant, une véritable fournaise ; ses parois douces le comprimaient, s’écartaient devant lui, la chair s’ouvrant pour le laisser passer. Ses muscles se contractaient et l’enserraient de manière inimaginable, lui faisant perdre la raison. Il donna un coup de reins, criant en sentant son membre forcer un peu plus cette voie étroite, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses à vif alors qu’il se glissait sans répit dans ce corps si accueillant. Il sentait que c’était là sa place, enfoncé au plus profond de Camus, il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s’arrête, il voulait… Pourquoi Camus devait-il lui serrer si fort les épaules ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant Camus : le Français le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et les dents serrées. Milo fronça les sourcils. Étaient-ce des larmes ?

\- ‘’M… Milo ! S’il…’’ Camus s’interrompit dans un hoquet, pressant ses paupières closes.

Camus avait mal. La réalisation s’abattit sur Milo, le glaçant d’horreur. Il faisait du mal à Camus, il lui faisait mal… Ces pensées tournoyaient comme des oiseaux de proie dans son esprit vide. Avec un haut-le-cœur, il revint à lui et se força à se retirer, son regard paniqué toujours fixé sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci lâcha Milo dés qu’il fut sorti de lui, une de ses mains se posant sur ses yeux, l’autre toujours crispée à ses côtés ; Milo ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Ses ongles rouges s’enfonçaient dans sa peau, rouge sombre, rouge sang, le blessant comme…

\- ‘’Merci.’’ La voix de Camus tremblait.

Cela eut au moins pour bénéfice de sortir Milo de sa transe, en plus de ses gonds.

\- ‘’Quoi ?!’’

Camus tressaillit comme s’il l’avait frappé, écartant la main de ses yeux pour regarder le bleuté qui le fixait d’une rage incrédule. Il lui sembla que son cœur ratait un battement.

\- ‘’Comment ose-tu dire ça, dire ‘merci’ comme si j’avais fait quelque chose pour toi ? Camus ! C’est la dernière chose que tu devrais me dire ! Tu n’as pas le droit !’’ Il serra les dents, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux ; il se cacha le visage avec un sanglot. ‘’Camus… C’est même pas moi qui devrait m’énerver, là…’’

\- ‘’Milo…’’

\- ‘’Arrête… Camus… Je suis désolé…’’

La respiration de Camus était de nouveau calme. Il se redressa et approcha sa main ; Milo eut un sursaut et lui fit signe de s’arrêter.

\- ‘’Ne me touche pas. Tu… Tu ne devrais pas me toucher, encore moins me réconforter. Merde !..’’ il eut un nouveau sanglot qu’il essaya de cacher, en vain. ‘’Je devrais même pas être celui qui doit être réconforté…’’

Cette fois, Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’C’est fini, oui ? Depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire ?’’

Milo se tourna vers lui, clignant des yeux, le regardant à travers ses larmes. Camus se pinça l’arrête du nez.

\- ‘’Milo, je comprends que tu t’en veuilles, c’est normal. Je m’en serais voulu aussi. Mais là, tu es juste insultant. Tu m’as fait mal, d’accord ; mais arrête de te comporter comme si tu m’avais violé ! Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose sans défense que tu as bloqué au sol pour la sodomiser, je suis le Chevalier d’Or du Verseau, bordel !’’ Il appuyait sur chaque mot ; Milo le fixait avec un air abasourdit. Jamais il n’avait vu son ami s’énerver à ce point contre lui. Camus prit une nouvelle inspiration, tentant de se calmer. ‘’Et même si on se mettait d’accord sur le fait que je suis une victime, ici’’ il jeta un nouveau regard noir vers Milo, qui se tendit ; ‘’Tu ne penses pas que mon ‘agresseur’ devrait éviter de me donner des ordres sur ce que je suis censé faire ou ressentir, ou arrêter d’ignorer le fait que’’ il détacha chaque mot ; ‘’J’ai Donné Mon Accord…’’.

\- ‘’Ton accord ?! Pour qu’on couche ensemble, oui ! Pour que je te blesse ? Je crois pas !’’

\- ‘’Mais dès le départ tu savais que c’était une mauvaise idée, et moi qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Est-ce que je t’ai écouté ? Non ! Est-ce que je t’ai laissé le temps de t’habituer à l’idée ? Non plus ! Je ne t’ai pas mentionné en passant : ‘tiens, ça te dirais de coucher avec moi un jour ou l’autre ?’, je t’ai mit devant le fait accompli ; bien sûr que ça allait mal tourner, je sais pas à quoi je m’attendais !’’

\- ‘’Et donc pour ça, pour avoir eu un peu trop envie de coucher avec ton petit ami, tu méritais d’avoir la pire première fois imaginable ? Mais on est où là, au Moyen-Âge ?’’

Camus soupira.

\- ‘’Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais…’’

\- ‘’Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c’est pas ma faute, que tu aurais dû… Je sais même pas ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Ce que tu pourrais croire que tu aurais dû faire.’’ Rectifia-t-il.

\- ‘’T’expliquer peut-être, pour commencer, au lieu de simplement écarter les jambes et penser à l’Angleterre…’’

\- ‘’Quoi ?’’

Camus haussa les épaules

\- ‘’C’est une expression. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu ne peux pas prendre tous les tors. Tu en as, je ne vais pas dire que c’est de ma faute si j’ai eu mal et que j’aurais dû m’adapter plus vite, ou… Ou avoir un vagin…’’ Il fronça les sourcils. ‘’Non, je penses que même là ça aurait fait mal. Mais je le répètes, on est un couple… Euh… Hmm.’’ Il eut une légère pause embarrassée, cherchant un terme plus approprié pour les décrire, avant de s’y résigner. ‘’Un… ‘couple’ de deux Chevaliers aux capacités égales, ça fait six ans qu’on se connaît, et on peut tout les deux communiquer sans problème. Coucher ensemble, ça se fait à deux, et encore une fois tu ne m’as pas violé ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais resté par terre à pleurer en fermant ma gueule, pendant que toi tu fais tes mea culpa !’’

Milo essuya ses larmes et acquiesça. Sa gorge était serrée. Il sembla hésiter un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu’il allait dire ; Camus lui laissa le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

\- ‘’Ne t’énerves pas, s’il te plaît, mais… Désolé. Je te demandes pardon.’’

Camus eut un petit sourire.

\- ‘’Bien sûr.’’

Il s’approcha de Milo, venant le prendre dans ses bras. Le Grec se laissa faire. Avec une légère culpabilité, il se senti bien contre Camus ; encore une fois, c’était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort, alors que c’était Camus qui avait souffert.

\- ‘’Si ça peut te rassurer… Tout à l’heure, quand je t’ai remercié, j’étais juste content que ça ne fasse plus mal ; mais si tu y étais retourné après, sans t’excuser ou protester, je ne sais pas si j’aurais réagit sur le moment ou même si j’aurais voulu te quitter immédiatement, mais ça n’aurais probablement pas marché très longtemps entre nous.’’

\- ‘’‘Probablement’ ? Camus.’’ Milo se redressa un peu, regardant Camus dans les yeux. ‘’Je veux que tu me promettes que si jamais je te faisais souffrir, physiquement ou mentalement, et que je le savais ; déjà promet moi que tu me le dirais toujours si je ne le savais pas.’’

\- ‘’Milo…’’

\- ‘’Camus. S’il te plaît.’’

Milo avait l’air grave.

Camus hocha la tête.

\- ‘’Je te promets.’’

\- ‘’Bien. Donc si je te fait souffrir et que je ne m’en excuse pas, et quand je dis ‘excuse’ c’est avec des mots et en arrêtant de te faire souffrir, promets moi que tu me colleras un pain à m’en déboîter la mâchoire et que tu t’enfuiras le plus loin possible de moi pour trouver quelqu’un qui te mérites. Et que tu refuseras de même simplement revoir ma gueule de connard abusif, même si je t’en supplie.’’

Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’Ça, je te le promets seulement si tu me promets exactement la même chose, mot pour mot ; que ce soit ce que tu viens de dire, ou pour ce que tu as dit avant à propos de te dire si tu me fais souffrir. Ce n’est pas juste si je dois te promettre ça et que tu n’as pas ton mot à dire ; tu n’es pas le seul qui puisse être un connard abusif.’’

Milo eut un drôle de regard, comme s’il voulait protester que Camus ne pourrait jamais le faire souffrir, mais le roux l’en dissuada d’un coup d’œil.

\- ‘’D’accord. Je te le promets.’’

\- ‘’Moi aussi.’’

Milo lui sourit enfin, comme un petit soleil bleu qui venait de sortir de derrière les nuages, et Camus l’embrassa ; ses lèvres gardaient le goût du sel de ses larmes.

\- ‘’On s’y remet ? Enfin, si tu veux bien…’’ S’empressa d’ajouter Camus en voyant la moue de Milo réapparaître sur son visage.

\- ‘’Quoi, maintenant ?’’

\- ‘’Ben… Oui. Sauf si tu préfères…’’

\- ‘’Non, j’ai toujours envie, mais toi tu veux pas… Attendre un peu ? Ou essayer une autre fois ?’’

Camus secoua la tête.

\- ‘’J’ai peur que si on s’arrête maintenant, je n’aurais pas le courage de réessayer. Ce serait idiot, mais-’’Milo ouvrit la bouche, mais Camus continua résolument. ‘’Mais pour le moment je suis suffisamment excité pour continuer, et j’aimerais bien en tirer parti pour ne pas avoir un mauvais souvenir de notre première fois.’’

Milo fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’Tu veux vraiment recommencer, c’est pas juste pour me rassurer ou pour une histoire de fierté ?’’

\- ‘’Hé, je sais que ça part d’une bonne intention, mais si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour te dire ce dont j’ai envie, ça ne va pas marcher.’’

\- ‘’Désolé…’’ Soupira Milo.

\- ‘’Ne le soit pas et arrête plutôt de t’inquiéter comme ça pour moi. Donc c’est bon ?’’

Milo l’enserra dans ses bras.

\- ‘’Oui.’’

\- ‘’Bien.’’

Camus retourna s’allonger, entraînant Milo avec lui. Leurs érections avaient un peu faiblis durant ces dernières minutes, mais les caresses maintenant plus hardies de l’autre les firent raffermir en peu de temps et Milo se positionna bientôt pour pénétrer à nouveau Camus, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Milo leva un regard un peu anxieux vers le roux

\- ‘’Vas-y doucement, et laisse moi le temps de m’habituer avant de bouger. Je te dirais quand ça ira.’’

Milo entra de nouveau dans Camus, se concentrant pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Camus tâchait de ne pas laisser paraître ses légères souffrances alors que le membre de Milo écartait ses parois récemment malmenées, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement son ami ; la douleur était déjà infiniment moindre par rapport à celle qu’il avait senti tout à l’heure. Une fois enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, Milo entoura le torse de Camus de ses bras, s’accrochant à lui pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau emporter par ces sensations délicieuses.

Il fallut encore un peu de temps à Camus pour s’adapter, mais finalement la douleur diminua suffisamment pour ne plus être qu’un inconvénient mineur ; il supposa que c’était inutile d’attendre plus longtemps, et que le plaisir de la stimulation suffirait à faire oublier la gêne qui subsistait. Il tenta un coup de rein, faisant gémir Milo qui contracta ses muscles pour s’empêcher de bouger sans l’accord du Français.

\- ‘’Milo, je pense que c’est bon. Tu peux bouger, si tu veux.’’

Le bleuté releva la tête, relâchant Camus pour s’appuyer sur ses mains et amorça un timide coup de rein auquel Camus répondit avec un petit soupir. Encouragé par ce résultat, Milo prit un rythme plus régulier mais toujours précautionneux, attentif aux réactions de son amant.

Celui-ci avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, mais ses traits indiquaient un plaisir d’abord discret qui grandissait progressivement à chaque allée et venue du sexe en lui. Bientôt, il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, moitié de bien être, moitié de frustration ; il voulait… Plus, mais il ne savait pas comment ‘’plus’’. Il pensa un moment à ce qui arriverait, si quelqu’un venait à passer et les entendait ; tout Chevaliers d’or qu’ils étaient, il n’échapperaient pas à-

\- ‘’Oui ! Continue, comme ça !’’

Milo s’arrêta, surpris par le cri de Camus ; mais le Français ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et, avec un grognement, enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, tentant de l’amener à bouger de nouveau. Revenu de son étonnement, Milo obligea, augmentant le rythme et la force de ses pénétrations pour imiter le coup de rein involontaire qui avait fait crier Camus de plaisir.

\- ‘’Comme ça ?’’

\- ‘’Oui ! Vas-y, Milo, continue, ne t’arrête surtout pas ! Plus vite !’’

La nouvelle position permettait à Milo de s’enfoncer plus profondément, mais il craignait que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour permettre à Camus de jouir. De plus, l’accélération du rythme plaisait certes à son ami, mais à lui aussi, et un peu trop d’ailleurs : il sentait qu’en continuant comme ça, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps malgré tout ses efforts. S’écartant un peu en dépit des protestations de Camus, il passa une main entre leurs corps pour saisir l’érection du Français, essayant de suivre le rythme de ses coups de reins avec son poignet. Mais soudain, Camus eut un cri plus aigu que les autres et se contracta autour de Milo, pour qui c’était plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter. Il jouit à l’intérieur de Camus et s’effondra sur lui, ses forces l’abandonnant.

Il ne dut pas se passer plus de quelques secondes avant que Milo revienne à lui, mais ces secondes parurent une éternité à Camus qui hésitait entre pousser Milo de là et finir par lui-même, ou attendre son réveil et le laisser faire. Heureusement, Milo rouvrit bientôt les yeux, se redressant en s’excusant d’avoir écrasé Camus, d’avoir fini trop tôt, d’avoir-

\- ‘’Milo. S’il te plaît. Concentre toi.’’

Milo rougit.

\- ‘’Oh, oui. Désolé.’’

Il recommença à caresser Camus tout en se retirant. Malgré l’interruption, il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de poignet à Milo pour mener Camus à l’orgasme, et il s’en voulu encore plus de ne pas avoir pu tenir plus longtemps.

\- ‘’Toi qui ne voulait pas un mauvais souvenir de notre première fois…’’

Ils s’étaient allongés au sol, l’un à côté de l’autre. Milo était sur son côté, une main sur la poitrine de Camus dont il sentait la respiration calme. Le Français fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- ‘’Oh, arrête de dire des bêtises.’’

\- ‘’Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu imaginais que le sexe c’était pas mieux que ça ?’’

\- ‘’Premièrement, c’était une première fois, il faut être réaliste : on a fait du mieux qu’on a pu. Deuxièmement, non, ce n’est pas ce que j’imaginais, mais je peux imaginer autant que je veux : je n’ai pas de point de comparaison. Et troisièmement, je n’ai pas le droit de critiquer, tout ce que j’ai fait c’est rester là sans bouger…’’

Milo lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- ‘’Donc quoi ? Les filles ont pas le droit de se plaindre parce qu’elles ne peuvent pas mal utiliser le pénis qu’elles n’ont pas, donc elles ne savent pas à quel point c’est difficile ?’’ Ironisa-t-il.

\- ‘’Bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il y a moyen d’être plus actif que je l’ai était, même en étant… Dans ma position.’’ Termina-t-il après une hésitation.

\- ‘’Passif ?’’ Rigola le bleuté.

\- ‘’Merci, j’essayai de faire en sorte que ma phrase ne sonne pas aussi stupide…’’ Grogna Camus.

Un silence s’étira pendant une ou deux minutes, avant d’être interrompu par la voix hésitante de Camus.

\- ‘’Milo ?’’

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’

\- ‘’Est-ce que tu… Voudrais encore de moi…’’ Il avala. ‘’Si je n’étais pas un garçon ?’’

Milo se redressa pour regarder Camus dont les yeux évitaient les siens.

\- ‘’C’est quoi cette question ?’’

\- ‘’Réponds juste, s’il te plaît.’’

Milo fronça les sourcils

\- ‘’Tu sais très bien que oui, je m’en fiche que tu sois un homme ou une femme, je t’aime, c’est tout…’’

Camus rougit violemment.

\- ‘’Pourquoi ? Je crois que j’ai la preuve que tu es un garçon, mais même si tu étais _encore plus_ _secrètement_ une fille,’’ Camus roula des yeux ; ‘’Ou si tu devenais une fille, tu sais que ça ne me poserait pas de problème…’’

Il sourit un peu, et Camus tenta de lui répondre, mais il voyait que le cœur n’y était pas. Il espérait pouvoir apprendre ce qui tracassait son ami, mais le presser de questions n’y ferait rien ; le roux ne parlerait que quand il se sentirait prêt. Milo se rallongea, déplaçant sa main au niveau du cœur de Camus pour en sentir les battements doux. Le Français gardait la tête tournée de l’autre côté, réfléchissant, mais posa sa main sur le bras de Milo. Il commença à bouger, tournant son dos au Grec et entremêlant leurs doigts. Milo remarqua quelques brindilles et brins d’herbe qui s’étaient collés au dos de son amant pendant leurs ébats et les enleva de sa main libre, faisant soupirer Camus. Quand Milo se fût rapproché de lui, son torse contre son dos, Camus se mit à parler.

\- ‘’Je ne suis pas sûr d’être vraiment un garçon…’’

Milo sourit mais ne dit rien ; son ami commençait enfin à se confier.

\- ‘’J’y penses depuis assez longtemps, en fait. Tu sais, toutes ces fois où quelqu’un nous faisait une remarque parce que tu me tenais la main, ou parce qu’on avait les cheveux longs, ou…’’ Il eut un petit rire. ‘’A l’orphelinat, quand je lisais au lieu d’aller jouer avec les autres. Je me suis toujours demandé… Et si j’avais été une fille ? Est-ce que ils auraient dit la même chose ?’’

Il soupira de nouveau, mais semblait avoir fini de parler.

\- ‘’Et… Est-ce que tu voudrais être une fille ?’’

\- ‘’Non ! Enfin… je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, ça ne m’embêterais pas d’être une fille, mais de là à en devenir une… Je ne sais pas. Ça ne semble pas valoir la peine…’’

\- ‘’Mais tu ne veux pas non plus être un garçon…’’ Milo était un peu plus confus.

\- ‘’Quand je dis que je suis un garçon, quand quelqu’un le dit, ça sonne… Faux. Comme si c’était un mensonge. Comme si en réalité j’étais une fille, mais que je me faisais passer pour un garçon pour…’’ Il rit, puisant dans sa mémoire tous les romans où la téméraire héroïne se travestissait. ‘’Découvrir le monde, échapper à un mariage forcé, m’engager dans l’armée…’’

\- ‘’Sauver la Chine des Huns…’’

Camus mit presque une minute à faire cesser son fou rire. Lors d’une de leurs rares sorties du sanctuaires il y avait trois ans, les jeunes Ors, accompagnés par Ayoros, en avaient profité pour aller voir Mulan ; s’en était suivit une semaine de béguin admiratif pour la jeune fille qui avait, par son audace et sa persévérance, sauvé toute la Chine.

Lorsqu’il se fut enfin calmé, son ton s’était allégé.

\- ‘’Mais c’est la même chose quand je dis que je suis une fille.’’

\- ‘’‘Quand’ ?’’

Camus roula des yeux.

\- ‘’ _Si_. Si je le dit. Sauf que là, ce serait plutôt pour… Me cacher, ou séduire quelqu’un, ou…’’ Il fit la moue.

\- ‘’Ouais, pas terrible…’’

\- ‘’Si je devais me décrire, je pense que je dirais que… Je suis une fille, qui a la chance d’être dans le corps d’un garçon. Mais si j’étais vraiment une fille, je serais un garçon qui a la chance d’être dans un corps de fille. C’est bête, hein ?’’

Milo resta silencieux un moment.

\- ‘’Je sais pas… c’est un peu comme Mû, non ?’’

Camus réfléchit quelque secondes.

\- ‘’Je ne crois pas. Mû… et Shaka aussi ; iels sont différent’ l’un’ de l’autre, mais iels savent qu’iels ne sont ni des hommes, ni des femmes. C’est juste que c’est pas de la même manière. Moi… C’est comme si j’étais les deux en même temps.’’

Milo fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’Mais tu disais que…’’

\- ‘’Je sais ; mais… Je pense que ce qui sonne comme un mensonge, c’est de dire que je ne suis _que_ un homme ou _que_ une femme. Tu comprends ?’’

\- ‘’Je penses… C’est comme si tu pouvais à la fois te maquiller _et_ aller jouer au foot, sans qu’on ait le droit de te faire de remarque parce que tu as une excuse pour les deux…’’

Le roux se retourna vers Milo.

\- ‘’Sauf que je ne vois absolument pas l’intérêt d’une seule de ces deux activités, et que-’’

\- ‘’Je sais ;’’ Le coupa Milo ; ‘’Je caricature. Disons… Cheveux longs, vernis, talons aiguilles _et_ costard cravate ?’’

\- ‘’Hmm. Plus ou moins.’’ Concéda Camus.

Il acheva de se mettre face à Milo, passant son bras à sa taille, et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche.

\- ‘’Milo, je peux te demander quelque chose d’autre ? Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, si tu ne veux pas.’’

\- ‘’D’accord, vas-y.’’ Accepta Milo, un peu surpris.

\- ‘’C’est à propos de ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure. Je sais que tu ne les à pas connus, mais… Est-ce que tes parents… Se battaient ?’’

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- ‘’Non, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?’’

\- ‘’Ben, je sais pas, tu avais l’air super sérieux tout à l’heure, à propos de ça !’’ Répondit Camus, légèrement sur la défensive. ‘’J’avais l’impression de parler à mon petit ami de vingt-cinq ans élevé dans une famille difficile, et qui a peur de refaire les même erreurs avec sa propre famille !’’

Le Grec sourit

\- ‘’Je crois qu’on est tous un peu trop matures, par moment. Mais non… Enfin, pour autant que je sache ; en tout cas c’est pas pour ça qu’ils m’ont… laissé.’’ Son sourire devint mélancolique. ‘’Je crois qu’ils étaient juste trop jeunes, ou… Qu’ils voulaient continuer leur vie, que c’était trop difficile pour eux de s’occuper d’un enfant, qu’ils voulaient me donner une meilleur chance… Je sais pas. Mais je ne penses pas qu’un couple qui se batte prenne suffisamment à cœur leurs enfants pour leur épargner ça, pas si ils restent ensemble.’’

Il fit une nouvelle pause, mais Camus pouvais voir qu’il débattait avec lui-même avant de poursuivre. Finalement, il se décida.

\- ‘’Mais Aiolia, oui.’’ Dit-il doucement, en baissant les yeux.

\- ‘’Aiolia ? Je croyais que ses parents… que leurs parents étaient…’’

Milo hocha la tête.

\- ‘’Sa mère est morte à sa naissance, mais je crois que ça avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec… Hmm. Des hémorragies internes. Pas seulement pour l’accouchement.’’ Camus grimaça. ‘’Ils sont restés un moment avec leur père, parce qu’il n’y avait pas de preuve… Que c’était un quartier pourris… Je sais pas. Mais leur père s’énervait souvent, à ce qu’il paraît ; et il frappait Ayoros, il voulait frapper Aiolia quand il pleurait… Et pour finir, il s’est tué dans un accident quand il était bourré ; Ayoros n’a jamais vraiment insisté là dessus.’’

Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’C’est lui qui vous a raconté ça ?’’

\- ‘’Oui.’’

\- ‘’Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi à toi aussi ?’’

\- ‘’Tu sais, j’ai presque été élevé par Ayoros, donc je penses que ça ne le gênait pas de me dire ça à moi en même temps qu’à Aiolia. Mais je ne penses pas que ce soit juste pour qu’on connaisse l’histoire qu’il nous l’ait dit. Je penses que ça a plutôt un rapport avec ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure : il voulait être sûr de ne plus voir ça arriver. Je sais pas s’il nous l’a dit dans le cas où on ait des petits copains ou petites copines, vu qu’on est plus ou moins sensé rester célibataires, mais… Au moins, on savait le mal que pouvaient se faire deux personnes qui… Ne devraient pas être ensemble.’’

Se rappeler du Sagittaire lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux; il les essuya d’un revers de main.

\- ‘’Je ne pense même pas qu’il leur en voulait. Enfin, si, sans doute un peu… Mais pas parce qu’ils lui avait fait mal, ou parce qu’ils avaient eu un enfant alors qu’ils ne savaient pas être des parents… Je crois que c’était surtout parce qu’ils restaient ensemble, parce qu’ils se détruisaient tout seuls et qu’ils détruisaient les autres pour se venger.’’

\- ‘’Leur père… Quand est-il mort ? Au bout de combien de temps ?’’

\- ‘’Je crois qu’Ayoros avait neuf ans.’’

\- ‘’Il a vécu tout seul avec ça pendant neuf ans…’’

Camus avait l’air sombre.

\- ‘’Ça pourrait expliquer…’’

\- ‘’Tu penses à…’’

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’osait finir leur phrase.

\- ‘’Neuf ans, ça doit laisser des séquelles. Même s’il a toujours était un des meilleurs grands frères qui puisse exister, c’est possible que… Peut-être, en se retrouvant de nouveau avec un enfant de cet âge…’’

\- ‘’Il n’aurait pas trahit alors ? Juste perdu la tête ?’’

\- ‘’C’est juste une supposition. Quand je pense à ce qu’il a essayé de faire, et à l’Ayoros qui nous a éduqués…’’

Il secoua la tête.

\- ‘’Hmm.’’ Acquiesça Milo.

Ils durent bientôt se préparer à rentrer : il commençait à se faire tard, et même les Chevaliers d’Or se devaient d’être présents au Sanctuaire en toute occasion, sauf mission. Ou plutôt, en particulier les Chevaliers d’Or. Ils se rhabillèrent donc avec un certain regret ; ils se serraient bien prélassés dans les bras l’un de l’autre un peu plus longtemps, mais le Soleil les regardait en rougissant de sa position de voyeur. Milo jetait des petits coups d’œil à Camus par intermittence. Quand celui-ci pensait que le Grec ne le voyait pas, il laissait parfois échapper une grimace, et boitillait légèrement. Milo ne fit pas de remarque, il savait que Camus n’accepterait pas qu’il s’excuse plus ; mais il se promit qu’il se rattraperait coûte que coûte auprès de lui, ou d’elle, peu importait.


	5. Chapter 5

Camus se mordait la lèvre. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu, après tout : c’était normal que Milo veuille recommencer. Il avait seulement espéré avoir un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour s’en remettre, ou le temps de se préparer avant, ou… Il retint un soupir. A quoi jouait-il ? L’appréhension de la veille était de retour avec une vengeance, et un argument difficile à ignorer : il n’avait pas autant apprécié leur rapport d’hier que Milo le semblait, à en juger par son impatience à le mener à nouveau sous le figuier. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que de toute manière, ils auraient recommencé tôt ou tard ; que c’était absolument ce qu’il voulait éviter, de rester sur une mauvaise expérience. Mais la douleur sourde dans ses reins lui murmurait perfidement qu’il y aurait peut-être plus d’une fois comme sa première avant qu’une bonne expérience vienne remplacer les mauvaises.

Au moins avait-il pensé à emporter du lubrifiant. Il n’avait pas le courage de se refuser à Milo, qui pour toutes les fois où il avait été présent pour le Français, où il avait prit le temps de l’écouter et de le rassurer, méritait bien que Camus mette ses craintes de côté pour quelques minutes. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l’arbre ; il n’y avait personne dans les environs. Il espérait que la peur qu’il avait faite aux deux Bronzes de la veille avait suffit à dissuader leurs camarades de revenir dans le coin. Il prit une inspiration et essaya de positiver : cette fois, Milo était préparé à ce qu’ils allaient faire. Il saurait être doux, et si Camus parvenait à le guider pour retrouver le point qu’il avait touché la veille, juste avant de jouir… Hmm. Voilà un autre problème : l’endurance. Il espérait que Milo avait seulement fini trop tôt à cause de la nouveauté des sensations, et qu’il pourrait tenir plus longtemps, cette fois.

Il se glissa à la suite de Milo sous les branches, son ami s’asseyant devant lui à la place que Camus occupait hier. Le Français se joignit à lui avec un petit sourire qu’il espérait rassurant, venant l’embrasser comme il l’avait fait la veille. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir seulement en rester là, maintenant qu’il savait ce qu’il savait, mais il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore… Euh. Pourquoi Milo l’entraînait-il vers le sol, imitant ses gestes de la veille ?

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu… Oh.’’

Oui. La situation était identique à la veille, avec seulement un échange dans leurs positions. Milo le regardait avec un petit air triomphal et Camus se senti rougir.

\- ‘’Toi, tu croyais que c’est encore moi qui allait tout faire…’’ Milo secoua la tête, tentant de cacher son rire. ‘’Je suis vexé, j’ai l’impression que tu me vois comme un petit ami bien égoïste !’’

Camus devint écarlate.

\- ‘’Comment étais-je sensé imaginer qu’en à peine une journée, tu te serais fait à l’idée de… Hmm. Te faire pénétrer ? Sans qu’on en ait parlé en plus !’’

Milo rougit à son tour, détournant le yeux.

\- ‘’J’y avais déjà un peu pensé avant… Pas pour maintenant, bien sûr, mais je m’étais dit que, plus tard… Enfin, j’espérais qu’on en aurait l’occasion, tout les deux, plus tard.’’ Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Camus, tournant à nouveau ses yeux vers lui. ‘’En tout cas, aujourd’hui je vais me reposer et ce sera à ton tour de travailler !’’

Mais Camus avait encore quelques doutes.

\- ‘’Tu es sûr ? Même après hier ?’’

\- ‘’Justement, c’est ça qui m’a décidé.’’

\- ‘’Je ne comprend pas trop…’’

\- ‘’Premièrement, c’était bien. Pour moi, c’était bien.’’ S’empressa-t-il d’ajouter au froncement de sourcils de Camus. ‘’Je sais que pour toi, ça… aurait pu être mieux, on va dire, mais du coup je voulais que tu vois ce que ça fait. Ensuite, ben c’est justement pour ça : c’est pour voir ce que ça fait. Comme ça, si jamais tu me laisses réessayer, j’aurais au moins une idée de ce que je fais bien ou pas.’’

Camus roula des yeux.

\- ‘’Bien sûr que je vais te laisser réessayer, il n’y a pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours toi qui soit… Passif.’’

\- ‘’Ouais, ben c’est pas ce que tu te préparais à faire, toi ?’’ Rigola Milo.

\- ‘’Et donc… tu t’es préparé ?’’

\- ‘’J’ai essayé…’’ Grimaça Milo.

\- ‘’Oh. Tu voudras que je vérifie si c’est bon, avant ?’’

\- ‘’Ça te dérange pas ?’’

Camus haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Ce qui me dérangerais plutôt, c’est de te blesser. Je pensais que ce serait toi qui pourrait être gêné, je sais que c’est pas très agréable…’’

\- ‘’Ouais, ben ça à l’air encore moins agréable de le faire sans se préparer.’’

Camus lui sourit et retourna l’embrasser. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de Milo, le faisant sursauter et gémir quand ses doigts effleurèrent ses mamelons. Amusé, Camus recommença et Milo enroula ses bras autour de lui, l’écrasant contre son torse et approfondissant leur baiser. Ils durent cependant bientôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, les cheveux de Camus chatouillant le visage de Milo. Il les replaça derrière son oreille avant de s’écarter un peu pour enlever son t-shirt et son short, imité par Milo. Cette fois, tous deux étaient assez excités de ces simples préliminaires, sans, ou en tout cas sans trop, l’anxiété de la veille.

Saisissant le membre de Milo pour le masturber, Camus avança doucement une main vers son antre pour tester sa souplesse, traçant son chemin sur la peau de Milo avec son doigt pour ne pas le surprendre. Quand il senti l’entrée humide de lubrifiant sous ses doigts, il s’arrêta.

\- ‘’C’est bon, Milo ? Je peux…’’

\- ‘’Vas-y. C’est bon.’’

Camus appuya, son doigt glissant à l’intérieur sans problème, Milo laissant échapper un soupir. Camus ajouta un autre doigt, les écartant pour élargir Milo sans rencontrer de grande résistance. Apparemment, il s’était mieux débrouillé qu’il le pensait. Se rappelant ce qu’il avait lu sur le sujet, confirmé parce qu’il avait senti la veille, Camus enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, fouillant sans brusquerie à l’intérieur de Milo. Celui-ci gémissait doucement, lançant cependant un regard interrogateur à Camus. Soudain, il se tendit, se serrant autour de Camus avec un petit cri aigu.

Ravi du résultat, Camus ré-appuya au même point quelques fois, se délectant des réactions qu’il tirait à Milo. Il fini cependant par retirer ses doigts, laissant Milo plaintif.

\- ‘’Hmm, pourquoi t’as arrêté… C’était quoi ?’’

\- ‘’Ta prostate.’’

\- ‘’Hng ?’’

\- ‘’Toi, t’as suivi en biologie…’’ Milo eu un petit soupir d’agacement. ‘’C’est une glande qui fabrique du liquide séminal. Pour le sperme.’’ Ajouta-t-il devant le faux bâillement de Milo.

\- ‘’Et comment tu sais que-’’

\- ‘’Je me suis renseigné. Et tu as touché la mienne, hier.’’

Milo écarquilla les yeux.

\- ‘’Oh. Donc c’était ça ? J’ai vraiment tout gâché, hein ?’’

\- ‘’Milo…’’ Soupira Camus.

\- ‘’Tu sais ce qu’on dit, c’est en faisant des erreurs qu’on apprend.’’

Camus sourit, venant embrasser le nez de Milo.

\- ‘’J’espère quand même que tu seras plus attentif maintenant qu’en cours.’’

Le Grec eut un sourire moqueur.

\- ‘’Très bien Maître, vous pouvez commencer la leçon.’’

Camus fit la moue.

\- ‘’Je ne prétendrais pas pouvoir t’enseigner quoi que ce soit d’autre que la théorie.’’

\- ‘’Oh, arrête, tu peux que faire mieux que moi. Vas-y, maintenant.’’ Fini-t-il pour couper Camus qui s’apprêtait à protester.

Mais il dut attendre encore un peu que Camus aille chercher le lubrifiant dans sa poche. Une fois prêt, Camus se mit en position ; Milo avait un peu le regard dans le vague, et le Français lui caressa la joue pour que le bleuté se tourne vers lui. Il lui sourit doucement. Camus savait ce que cette expression signifiait, pour avoir connu la même tension et probablement eut les mêmes pensées la veille : malgré ses plaisanteries et son aise apparente, Milo savait simplement mieux cacher son inquiétude que lui-même.

\- ‘’J’y vais, d’accord ?’’

Milo acquiesça, prenant une profonde inspiration avant que Camus ne se mette à glisser en lui. Un fois que celui-ci fut entièrement entré, le Grec lui saisit la main et la serra.

C’était chaud, et serré, et lisse, et la pression- Aaah. Camus comprenait mieux comment Milo avait pu se laisser emporter hier. Lui-même avait toutes les peines du monde pour s’empêcher de bouger immédiatement, mais la douleur qui subsistait dans sa propre intimité le rappela à l’ordre ; il ne voulait surtout pas que Milo vive une expérience semblable. Il se força à respirer calmement, fermant les yeux pour- Non, mauvaise idée, il valait mieux les ouvrir ; ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que son érection à l’intérieur du ventre brûlant et accueillant et- de Milo.

\- ‘’Ça va ?’’

Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’C’est pas toi qui devrait demander ça, idiot.’’

Milo eut un sourire plus serein que tout à l’heure. Il était encore un peu appréhensif, mais il savait que le plus dur était passé -avec une bonne dose de lubrifiant et un temps d’adaptation, mais c’était passé.

\- ‘’Tu peux y aller.’’

Camus commença doucement pour ne pas brusquer Milo ; voyant que le Grec prenait ça plutôt bien, il accéléra un peu tout en modifiant ses angles pour essayer de retrouver sa prostate, avant de s’arrêter de nouveau avec un air pensif.

\- ‘’J’aimerais essayer quelque chose, tu veux bien ?’’ Milo fronça les sourcils, et Camus s’empressa de le rassurer. ‘’C’est juste une position un peu différente.’’

Milo haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Si tu veux.’’

Camus passa les mains sous les cuisses de Milo, les lui faisant remonter contre son torse ; il cala ensuite les genoux du Grec sur ses épaules et revint poser ses mains au sol, pliant légèrement Milo en deux. Camus tenta un coup de rein, puis deux, reprenant son rythme précédant et accélérant même lorsqu’il fut clair que Milo en voulait plus. Cet emboîtement lui donnait un nouvel angle de pénétration, ainsi qu’une plus grande proximité avec Milo : il était capable d’entrer plus profondément en lui, atteignant sa prostate sans difficulté. Milo devenait progressivement plus vocal, faisant savoir son plaisir par des gémissement qui se muèrent peu à peu en cris. Sentant qu’il n’allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, Camus voulu aller toucher Milo, mais la cuisse de celui-ci au creux de son coude l’empêcha de bouger sa main correctement. Comprenant ses intentions, Milo eut un petit rire, prit lui-même son sexe en main et se caressa en fermant les yeux ; il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de jouir, entraînant Camus avec lui dans un cri.

\- ‘’Milo ? Hou-hou, Milo ?’’

Hmm ? Quelqu’un l’appelait. Quelqu’un… Camus ? Mais il était si bien, là, pourquoi devrait-il lui répondre ? Il pouvait continuer à dormir un peu…

\- ‘’Ah ! Camus ! Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis endormi…’’

\- ‘’Sans blague,’’ rigola le Français ; ‘’ça fait bien vingt minutes que tu ronfles !’’

Milo leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, et remarqua le frôlement d’un tissu contre sa peau.

\- ‘’Tu m’as rhabillé ?’’

Camus était lui aussi vêtu. Il haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’J’avais rien d’autre à faire, et je me disais que t’avais bien le droit de dormir un peu…’’

\- ‘’Et je me suis pas réveillé ?’’ Il siffla. ‘’Chapeau !’’

\- ‘’Tu sais, tu dors plutôt profondément, et-’’

Milo roula des yeux.

\- ‘’Je parlais pas de ça : chapeau pour avoir réussi à me faire jouir jusqu’à tomber dans les pommes !’’

\- ‘’Oh.’’

Camus rougit, embarrassé mais secrètement ravi des compliments de son amant. Il détourna la tête.

\- ‘’On devrait rentrer, les autres pourraient s’inquiéter et partir à notre recherche…’’

Milo s’étira et s’assit vivement, mouvement qu’il regretta aussitôt. Il grimaça.

\- ‘’Hé, mais ça fait mal en fait !’’

Camus se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

\- ‘’Ben oui, c’est pas vraiment prévu pour ça…’’

\- ‘’Et ça dure combien de temps ?’’

\- ‘’Une journée ? Je sais pas trop, en fait.’’

\- ‘’Quoi, t’as toujours mal, toi ?’’

Le roux hocha la tête.

\- ‘’Mais c’est supportable… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’s’étonna-t-il devant les yeux ronds de Milo.

\- ‘’Et tu m’as quand même suivi ici, en croyant qu’on allait, hmm… Refaire comme hier ?’’

Il eut une moue à laquelle Camus répondit par un haussement d’épaules avant de se lever ; Milo soupira et le suivi, tous deux repartant vers le Sanctuaire.

~~-----~~

\- ‘’Aaah… Milo… Arrête, on pourrait nous entendre…’’

Milo releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- ‘’Alors tu dois juste rester silencieux…’’

\- ‘’Quoi ?! Milo !’’

Camus aurait voulu s’énerver, mais la présence de son Maître dans la chambre d’à côté l’empêchait de hausser le ton, à moins de vouloir attirer une attention indésirable et des questions sur la présence du jeune Scorpion dans sa chambre, entre ses jambes, en train de caresser son sexe déjà dur et luisant de liquide séminal à une heure où les deux garçon auraient dû être endormis dans leurs chambres, à trois Maisons d’écart.

Camus n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment Milo s’y était pris pour passer inaperçu pendant son trajet entre les Maisons du Scorpion et du Verseau. Le Grec s’était présenté à sa fenêtre quelques minutes plus tôt, et bien sûr Camus l’avait laissé entrer, comme un idiot. Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de regretter cette décision, mais toute son indignation devant l’irresponsabilité de Milo ne faisait pas le poids face au plaisir que le bleuté réveillait dans son corps à chacune de ses caresses. Appuyant une main sur sa bouche pour cacher ses gémissement, Camus ferma les yeux, savourant la main de Milo serrée autour de son membre et le masturbant avec, il devait l’avouer, une technique qu’il ne pensait pas que son amant avait acquise seulement durant les quelques mois depuis qu’ils avaient perdu leur virginité…

Soudain, il manqua de laisser échapper un cri et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, en sentant quelque chose de chaud, de brûlant même, et d’humide, entourer son gland. La sensation était délicieuse, et s’il s’était écouté il se serait contenté de pousser des hanches pour pouvoir s’enfoncer d’avantage dans cette chaleur, mais ses quelques neurones qui arrivaient encore à se connecter voulaient comprendre quelle en était l’origine. Milo était toujours entre ses jambes, la tête au niveau de son bassin… Penché sur lui ? Plus penché qu’il ne l’était il y a quelques minutes ; Camus ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Il dût se mordre la lèvre pour rester silencieux, alors que quelque chose de ferme et souple venait se presser contre son gland, bougeant pour en faire le tour et lui faisant perdre momentanément le fil de c’est pensées. C’était si bon ! Quelque chose cliqua en place dans l’esprit de Camus. Ce ne serait pas…

\- ‘’Milo !’’ Chuchota-t-il, tirant un peu sur les cheveux du Grec pour lui faire relever la tête. ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’

Il eut cependant un léger regret quand la bouche de Milo quitta son érection pour lui répondre.

\- ‘’Une fellation. Tu vas pas me dire que tu connais pas ?’’ Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour lui et que Camus était celui qui agissait de manière irrationnelle.

\- ‘’Mais pourquoi ?’’ Ça n’avait pas de sens, il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin à cette heure juste pour-

\- ‘’Parce que j’avais envie, c’est quoi cette question ?’’

Tiens, si, apparemment. Milo haussa un sourcil.

\- ‘’Tu n’aimes pas ? Je peux arrêter, si tu veux…’’ Il avait l’air un peu déçu.

\- ‘’Non non, surtout pas, c’est génial !’’ S’empressa de le rassurer Camus, remerciant finalement l’heure tardive qui cachait le rouge qui lui monta aux joues suite à la trop grande spontanéité de sa réponse.

Milo eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- ‘’Bon, je peux continuer maintenant, ou tu veux commencer un débat sur les pulsions et les stades du développement de la sexualité selon Freud ?’’ Camus pouvait entendre un ton narquois dans son murmure. ‘’Tu vois, je peux écouter en cours, quand ça m’intéresse…’’

Avec un grognement, Camus attrapa les cheveux de Milo assez brusquement, à sa surprise, le Grec hoquetant sous la sensation agréablement douloureuse. Sans plus réfléchir, le roux profita de ce qu’il ait la bouche ouverte pour y enfoncer son membre délaissé avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, les mains toujours enfouies dans la crinière de Milo qui ne perdit pas de temps et se remit au travail avec enthousiasme. Entre deux gémissements à étouffer alors que Milo s’appliquait à le rendre fou sous ses coups de langues, succions et va-et-vient de sa bouche, Camus n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de faire. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait prit ? Et le pire, c’est que Milo n’avait pas l’air de lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Et lui… Lui se sentait euphorique.

Serrant un peu plus ses mains, il força Milo à accélérer son rythme, sentant son orgasme approcher. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu’il devrait prévenir le Grec, ou se retirer avant la fin, mais il n’arrivait pas à l’écouter. Il appuya sur la tête de Milo en jouissant, se mordant un peu plus la lèvre pour ne pas crier ; il espérait qu’il n’aurait pas de trace à expliquer le lendemain. Il mit quelque secondes à revenir à lui, et encore quelques autres avant de réaliser ce qui c’était passé. Oh oh. Il lâcha immédiatement les cheveux de Milo, son ami redressant la tête avec une petite toux.

\- ‘’Milo ! Ça va ?’’ S’inquiéta Camus.

\- ‘’Oui, t’en fais pas ; j’ai juste un peu avalé de travers.’’

Milo continua à toussoter un peu pendant que l’information bloquait quelques rouages dans le cerveau de Camus.

\- ‘’Tu as _avalé_ ?!’’ Il s’estima heureux d’avoir encore eut la présence d’esprit de parler à voix basse.

\- ‘’Ben, qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d’autre ?’’ S’étonna Milo.

\- ‘’C’est parce que je te tenais la tête ? Oh, Milo, je suis désolé ! Pardon…’’

\- ‘’Non non, c’est pas grave !’’

\- ‘’Mais c’est la première fois… Et à cause de moi, tu as…’’ Camus se passa les mains sur le visage.

Super. Sans doute la première fois que Milo suçait quelqu’un, et tout ce qu’il trouvait à faire, c’était l’obliger à avaler son sperme sans lui demander son avis. Toujours les mains sur la bouche, il regarda le bleuté, seulement pour se rendre compte que celui-ci lui lançait un regard étrange, mi surpris, mi amusé.

\- ‘’Moi, je trouve ça plutôt sexy…’’

Camus fronça les sourcils, déconcerté, avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Bon, au moins ça faisait deux bonnes nouvelles. Trois, même : il n’avait apparemment pas traumatisé Milo en prenant ça virginité trop tôt, ça avait l’air de dater d’avant ; le Grec et lui avaient l’air d’être plus ou moins sur la même longueur d’onde au niveau sexuel, ce qui promettait d’être intéressant ; et Milo, même novice, suçait comme un dieu.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Mû, tu es préoccupé’. Tu veux me dire quelque chose.’’

Ce n’était pas une question, mais Mû hocha la tête. Cependant, iel resta silencieus’ encore plusieurs minutes ; depuis quelques années, toutes ses actions étaient empreintes de défiance, comme si iel se sentait traqué’. Finalement, avec un soupir, iel se résolut à interrompre de nouveau la concentration de Shaka.

‘’Shaka, tu penses vraiment ne pouvoir aimer personne ?’’

Si la question déstabilisa Shaka, iel n’en laissa rien paraître.

Iel prit quelques secondes pour répondre, mais sa voix lorsqu’iel le fit avait une douceur qui lui était inhabituelle ; comme celle d’une mère qui doit annoncer à son enfant qu’elle ne serait bientôt là que dans son cœur.

\- ‘’Mû, je n’ai pas assez de temps pour cela… Tu y perdrais le tien.’’

Mû ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que Shaka savait. Tout comme ellui-même savait quelle réponse iel allait recevoir ; iel avait pourtant espéré.

‘’Je t’aime, Shaka.’’

Sans attendre de réponse qui ne viendrait pas, iel se leva et partit. Le silence, immobile comme une dalle de marbre, revint dans la Maison de la Vierge.

~~-----~~

\- ‘’Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, là bas ?’’

\- ‘’Je te l’ai dit, former un Chevalier de Bronze.’’

Ils étaient allongés sous le figuier ; leurs habits étaient étalés autour d’eux, jetés sans soin dans la hâte de leurs ébats d’adieu.

\- ‘’Seulement ? Mais pourquoi il te faut aussi longtemps, alors ?’’

Camus haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Je crois que ça à un rapport avec le métal de l’Armure… Tu vois, toi tu sentais que tu allais porter l’Armure du Scorpion, c’était même pas une option pour toi.’’

\- ‘’Je la sentais vibrer pour moi…’’ Se remémora Milo avec un air rêveur.

Lä rous’ hocha la tête. Iel se souvenait de la sensation d’être appelé’ par Aquarius…

\- ‘’Le lien est moins fort pour les Argents ou les Bronzes. Tu sais comme les Maîtres de ces Armures on toujours deux ou trois disciples ? Ou alors ils n’en on qu’un, qui doit affronter d’autres apprentis pour obtenir l’Armure ?’’

\- ‘’Ouais… C’est vrai que je m’étais jamais trop posé la question.’’

\- ‘’C’est pour ça : les Armures d’Or ont déjà choisi leur propriétaire, après c’est une question de voir s’il ou elle a la force nécessaire pour porter l’Armure ; généralement c’est le cas, l’Armure ne se trompe pas. Mais pour les Argents et les Bronzes, il y a plusieurs candidats possible. Sans doute parce que la responsabilité est moins grande… Mais du coup, plus tu as de concurrence, moins on peut dire que tu es ‘choisi’ par le ‘destin’, tu es d’accord ?’’

Milo acquiesça et Camus reprit.

\- ‘’Donc c’est simplement le plus fort qui remporte l’armure. Sauf que comme il y a moins d’affinité, ils ne ressentent pas le Cosmos de l’Armure, ou en tout cas pas autant que nous. Et du coup ils ont plus de mal à développer le leur, donc ça prend plus de temps de leur enseigner, et ils sont généralement moins puissants. Je crois que c’est en moyenne deux ans pour les Ors, quatre pour les Argents et six ou sept pour les Bronzes…’’

\- ‘’Ouch, pauvre Aiolia…’’

Camus tourna la tête vers lui avec incompréhension.

\- ‘’Aiolia ? Il n’a pas de disciple, d’après mes souvenirs…’’

Milo secoua la tête.

\- ‘’Lui non, mais tu te souviens de la rouquine qui l’a accompagné à sa dernière mission ?’’

\- ‘’Le Chevalier de l’Aigle, non ?’’

\- ‘’Elle s’appelle Marin, je crois. Il passe son temps à m’en parler, comme si c’était Dame Athéna elle-même : ‘Oh, elle est tellement courageuse, et déterminée, tu la verrais quand elle attaque avec ses cheveux qui flottent au vent…’.’’ Imita-t-il, réciproquant inconsciemment les plaisanteries de son ami sur son béguin pour Camus, il y avait maintenant huit ans.

Camus eut un rire.

\- ‘’Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec les cheveux roux…’’

\- ‘’Pff, roux ? Tu parles ! C’est un genre de châtain-orange, ses cheveux, rien d’extraordinaire, t’en trouve partout des comme ça.’’ Il attrapa une mèche de Camus pour lui chatouiller la joue avec, lui tirant un sourire. ‘’ _Ça_ , c’est ce que j’appelle des cheveux roux, et pas l’espèce de pâle imitation dont se contente Aiolia.’’

Lä Français’ le regarda un moment d’un air dubitatif, tandis que Milo jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, les peignant avec ses doigts avant d’en séparer quelques mèches pour commencer une tresse.

\- ‘’C’est bon, tu as fini ?’’

\- ‘’Oui. Donc ouais, je crois qu’elle lui a tapé dans l’œil.’’

Camus fronça les sourcils

\- ‘’Mais elle a quelque chose comme douze ans, tout au plus, et lui il a…’’

\- ‘’Elle en a onze, mais ça leur fait que trois ans d’écart ; quand il aura quatre-vingt cinq ans et elle quatre-vingt trois, personne n’y verra rien. Tant qu’il tente rien maintenant…’’ Il haussa les épaules. ‘’Enfin, tu connais Aiolia, il est gentil mais c’est son pire défaut. Je sais même pas si à quatre-vingt cinq ans, il sera pas toujours en train d’hésiter à lui dire bonjour dans la rue en ayant peur de lui manquer de respect.’’

\- ‘’Et donc, quel est le rapport ? Elle va avoir un disciple ?’’

Milo reposa la tresse qu’il venait de finir, reprenant d’autres mèches pour en commencer une autre.

\- ‘’Oui, un candidat pour Pegasus, je crois ; en tout cas c’est ce qu’il m’a dit. Alors t’imagines ‘Lia, déjà qu’en temps normal il pourrait pas l’approcher avec un bouquet de fleur, si en plus elle a un gosse sur le dos pendant sept ans vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…’’ Il eut un ricanement.

\- ‘’Et à ton avis, qui d’autre va rester seul pendant sept ans et pourra lui tenir compagnie ?’’

Le ricanement de Milo se transforma en grognement.

\- ‘’Je pourrais pas t’accompagner ? Ou venir te voir de temps en temps ?’’

Camus sourit ; l’idée lui plaisait bien, mais…

\- ‘’Tu sais très bien que non, on est à peine autorisés à sortir de quelques pas du Sanctuaire, alors la Sibérie sans ordre de mission ? Tu rêves.’’ Iel eut un petit rire. ‘’En plus, tu sais, il fait froid là bas, alors si tu n’aimes déjà pas te tenir près de moi quand j’utilise mes attaques…’’

\- ‘’Oh, mais tu me réchaufferas, je te fais confiance…’’ Il reposa la deuxième tresse, enchaînant avec une troisième.

\- ‘’Justement, Milo, je voulais te parler de ça aussi.’’

Milo fit une petite pause pour lui jeter un coup d’œil interrogateur. Qu’est-ce que Camus voulait dire par là ?

\- ‘’On va rester, au mieux, six ans sans se voir. Peut-être que je pourrais revenir de temps en temps, mais il ne vaut mieux pas trop y compter. Et dans tout les cas, je ne devrait pas pouvoir revenir pendant au moins les trois premières années.’’ Iel se tourna vers Milo, la tresse que celui-ci lui faisait lui échappant un peu des mains. ‘’Trois ans, tu te rends compte ? Depuis qu’on a commencé, on a déjà du mal à laisser passer trois jours sans se sauter dessus.’’

Milo prit le temps de finir la tresse et de la reposer avant de répondre, tournant ses yeux azur vers ceux turquoise de Camus.

\- ‘’Et donc, qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu l’as dit toi même, on ne pourra pas partir se rendre visite sans raison, toi et moi, que ce soit tout les trois jours ou seulement une fois par an. Donc comment on fait ?’’

Camus rougit un peu. Euh là. C’était mauvais signe. Ou très bon signe, selon la façon dont Milo envisageait ça.

\- ‘’Bien sûr, il faut que tu sois d’accord. Ça à aussi un rapport avec le fait que… Eh bien, pour l’instant, la seule personne qu’on ait jamais connu, c’est l’autre… Et tu vois, parfois il y a des couples qui s’entendent très bien, mais qui veulent savoir si ils sont vraiment aussi bien que ça ensemble, donc ils se mettent d’accord pour essayer avec d’autres personnes…’’

Milo l’interrompit d’un geste.

\- ‘’Attends. Tu veux qu’on fasse une pause ?’’

Camus secoua la tête.

\- ‘’Non. Je sais que physiquement et mentalement, je suis bien avec toi, et je crois que c’est réciproque.’’ Milo lui répondit avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. ‘’Non, je pensait juste à… Une sorte d’infidélité concertée ? Juste pour se dire qu’on a vu comment c’était avec quelqu’un d’autre, et pour ne pas devenir dingue à arrêter complètement le sexe du jour au lendemain.’’

Le Grec haussa un sourcil.

\- ‘’Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment devenir cinglé à cause de ça…’’ Fit-il remarquer d’un ton dubitatif.

Camus soupira, avant de rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus de Milo. Le bleuté lui attrapa les fesses sans réfléchir.

\- ‘’D’accord, vois ça comme ça. Pendant six ans, toi et moi on va coucher avec d’autres personnes. Pendant ces six ans, je vais me faire sauter par des hommes et des femmes dont tu ignores tout, et moi aussi, et dont je ne retiendrais sans doute même pas les noms. Et pendant tout ce temps, je serais en train de penser : hmm, ce n’est pas comme avec Milo… Si il me voyait… Est-ce qu’il lui arrive de m’imaginer avec tous ces gens ? Est-ce qu’il est avec une autre femme, ou un autre homme en ce moment ?’’

Milo rougissait de plus en plus, et quelque chose plus au sud venait de se réveiller ; Camus ne se gênait pas pour y frotter sa propre érection, le Scorpion massant ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements. Lä Français’ regarda un moment son amant qui se mordait la lèvre d’excitation, avant de ronronner avec un sourire lubrique.

\- ‘’Ça te plaît ?’’

Pour toute réponse, Milo s’approcha pour l’embrasser avant d’enlever une de ses mains de la croupe ferme de Camus, la passant entre leurs corps. Camus se releva un peu sur ses bras, laissant la place à Milo pour venir les prendre tous deux en main. Le bleuté les pressaient l’un contre l’autre, serrant sa main autour de leurs deux verges en les caressant à un rythme rapide, aidé par le lubrifiant qui leur restait de leurs précédentes galipettes. Camus n’arrivait pas à garder ses hanches en place, ajoutant la friction de leurs membres l’un contre l’autre à celle de la main de Milo ; celui-ci vint caresser leurs glands de son pouce, jouissant en même temps que Camus.

Lä rouquin’ roula sur le côté quand iel eut un peu reprit ses esprits, regardant paresseusement Milo collecter le sperme sur leurs deux ventres avant de lécher ses doigts. Il avait une fascination pour cette substance qui touchait au moins au fétichisme.

\- ‘’Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?’’

Milo fit mine de réfléchir, suçant un de ses doigt d’un air pensif.

\- ‘’Tu sais qu’avec des arguments pareil tu me ferais trahir Athéna ?’’

Camus eut une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- ‘’J’espère quand même que tu as un peu plus de jugeote que ça, pour ton propre bien…’’ Rit-iel doucement.

\- ‘’Je veux bien.’’ Repris Milo après un temps de silence. ‘’Mais…’’

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’

Il était rare que Milo ait ce ton hésitant.

\- ‘’Et si… Et si on trouvait… Quelqu’un d’autre ? Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu’un d’autre, hein !’’ S’affola-t-il un peu, craignant que Camus interprète mal sa question. Camus réfléchit un instant, regardant les feuilles au dessus d’eux.

\- ‘’Hé bien… Si on devait trouver quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un avec qui on est mieux, tu ne penses pas qu’il vaudrait mieux… Ne pas trop essayer ?’’

Milo fronça les sourcils, s’apprêtant à demander des explications à Camus : ne pas trop essayer quoi ? De chercher ? De continuer avec cette personne ? Mais lä Français’ le prit de court.

\- ‘’Si on trouvait quelqu’un qu’on préférait, c’est que de toute manière, on n’étaient pas destinés à rester ensemble, non ? Ça ne servirait à rien d’essayer, et de faire semblant… Tu sais, comme les gens qui ne devraient pas être ensemble.’’

Oui. Les gens qui ne devraient pas être ensemble. Comme les parents d’Aiolia ; des gens qui essayaient trop, qui ne savaient pas lâcher prise même quand ça leur faisait mal. Qui ne le pouvait pas…

\- ‘’Mais est-ce qu’on ne risque pas de prendre des décisions à la légère en pensant comme ça, et de le regretter après ? Tu sais, si on trouve quelqu’un qui est juste meilleur au lit, ou super mignon… On pourrait se dire qu’en fait, on n’est pas fait l’un pour l’autre et laisser tomber, et se rendre compte après que c’était juste un crush…’’

\- ‘’J’y ait pensé, aussi. J’avais une idée… Si ça arrive, on devrait s’en parler… Non, même avant, si on couche avec quelqu’un et qu’on se souvient de son nom. Si on se rend compte que c’est pas juste sexuel. On devrait s’en parler, et puis… Se tenir au courant. Pas arrêter tout de suite, peut-être se donner une chance de rencontrer la personne, pour qu’on puisse voir si l’autre à vraiment l’air plus heureux…’’

Milo eut un petit rire.

\- ‘’Quoi ?’’ S’étonna Camus.

\- ‘’C’est super… Je sais pas trop comment dire. Super cynique et en même temps super romantique. Genre on passe de ‘j’ai tellement de plans culs que je ne me souviens même plus des noms’ à ‘je préfères te voir heureux dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre que malheureux à mes côtés…’.’’

Camus sourit en réponse.

\- ‘’Mais je suis sérieus’, pour moi te tromper se serrait coucher régulièrement avec quelqu’un, volontairement, et sans t’en parler !’’

\- ‘’Volontairement ? J’espère bien, oui !’’ Grimaça Milo.

\- ‘’Non, mais je veux dire pas sans le faire exprès ; tu sais, tu vas dans un bar et tu branche quelqu’un, et tu te rends compte que tu as déjà couché avec cette personne la semaine d’avant...’’ Iel fronça les sourcils. ‘’Non, même là je t’en parlerais. C’est vraiment une question de retenir le prénom, ou un détail particulier…’’

Le Grec haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Dans ce cas, on se parle de tout ce qui est autre chose qu’un coup d’un soir. C’est comme si on se donnait des tuyaux sur les bon coups du coin ; ‘oh, celle-là, elle sait faire des trucs avec sa langue…’ ‘et lui, tu verrais sa bite, tu devrais essayer !’…’’

\- ‘’Ça, c’est une idée…’’

\- ‘’Hein ?’’ Milo nageait en pleine confusion. ‘’Tu veux… ‘essayer’… sa ‘bite’ ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais…’’

\- ‘’Non, je parlais de manière générale ; si il y a vraiment quelqu’un qu’on trouve si génial que ça, pourquoi ne pas proposer à l’autre d’essayer ? Génial sexuellement parlant, je veux dire ; pas si on trouve notre nouvelle âme sœur ou quoi que ce soit d’autre…’’

Milo eut un sourire attendri.

\- ‘’Tu penses que je suis ton âme sœur ?’’

\- ‘’Milo… C’est une expression idiote… Ça ne veut rien dire…’’ Bredouilla Camus, rougissant.

Milo se redressa sur un coude pour aller appuyer son index sur le bout du nez de lä rous’.

\- ‘’Mon œil. ‘Notre _nouvelle_ âme sœur’, hein ?’’ Camus était maintenant écarlate. Milo retira son doigt, lä regardant avec un petit soupir. ‘’Je sais ce que tu veux dire par là. C’est trop mélo, on se croirait dans un roman où tu est déjà bien content quand le beau gosse a _enfin_ prit la main de sa princesse et qu’elle est sur le point de s’évanouir. Mais quand même, Camus.’’ Milo se pencha pour embrasser lä Français’. ‘’Je t’aime. Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de te le redire. Parce que comme ça, je ne regretterais pas de ne pas te l’avoir dit, si… Quelque chose nous arrivait.’’

Il avait un regard sérieux, mais étrangement encourageant. Camus ne pu pas le supporter longtemps et détourna les yeux. Milo se rallongea, soupirant, une main posée sur le torse de Camus qui se soulevait et s’abaissait avec régularité. Le silence s’éternisa ; puis, dans un murmure…

\- ‘’Je t’aime, Milo.’’

~~-----~~

‘’Mû, tu devrais te rendre au cimetière… Milo t’y attend.’’

Une scène s’imposa à l’esprit de Mû : Milo traversant le Maison de la Vierge, titubant, le visage inondé de larmes. Même à travers le souvenir de Shaka, la souffrance émanant du Cosmos du Scorpion était assez intense pour que Mû sente ses propres larmes couler. Iel les essuya d’un revers de main, rassurant d’un geste Aldébaran à côte d’ellui.

‘’Il ne le sais pas, hein ? Et Aiolia, il ne peut rien faire ?’’

‘’Il a son propre deuil à porter. Mû, Milo pleure la mort de son amant’…’’

Une semaine. C’était tout le temps qui c’était écoulé depuis cette victoire douce-amère. Bien sûr, bien trop peu pour un deuil humain. Aiolia pouvait enfin pleurer la mort de son frère, après treize ans de haine infondée ; et Milo…

‘’Et tu ne pouvais pas l’arrêter ? Tu sais qu’il a plus besoin que tout qu’on ne le laisse pas seul…’’

‘’Mû, c’est de toi dont il a besoin. Personne ne veut du réconfort que peuvent apporter les morts.’’

Lä mauve eut un petit ricanement douloureux. Alors iel se considérait déjà comme mort’, hein ? Pas étonnant qu’iel ignore donc toutes les tentatives désespérées de Mû pour lui faire se rappeler que ce n’était pas le cas… Pas encore, du moins.

‘’Shaka, répond moi, pour une fois. Ça va me tuer, tu le sais ça ? Je ne veux pas avoir à te pleurer alors que tu es encore… Là.’’

‘’Mû, tu ne devrais plus m’attendre.’’

Toujours cette même douceur. Était-ce de cela dont iel parlait, à ce moment là ? Savait-iel déjà que malgré toute la puissance, la sagesse, la bonté dont iel pouvait être capable, seule sa mort à ce moment aurait une signification aux yeux du monde ? Comment pourrait-on vivre, en sachant plus que quiconque que l’on est né pour mourir ?

L’explosion d’un Cosmos, au cimetière, les interrompit. Pas de violence non ; on ne se battait pas. Mais une telle tristesse… Mû soupira, mélancolique ; mais iel avait à s’occuper : des plaies à panser, des apparences à maintenir. Et surtout, pas le temps de se lamenter sur des tombes déjà creusées depuis longtemps. Mû prévint Aldébaran de sa destination, celui-ci hochant la tête d’un air grave, ayant senti le Cosmos aussi bien que Mû ; laissant le reste de la paperasse à son ami, iel se téléporta jusqu’au cimetière. Milo était effondré au sol, Aiolia l’entourant de ses bras. Dans un reflet vieilli de leur enfance, le Lion caressait les boucles du Scorpion, lui murmurant des paroles douces pour essayer de le réconforter ; mais comme à cette époque, il était des chagrins qui ne pouvaient espérer guérir qu’avec le temps. Aiolia releva la tête à l’arrivée de Mû, lä regardant à travers ses propres larmes. Mû secoua la tête.

‘’Tu ne peux rien pour lui, Aiolia. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Retourne prier pour le repos de ton frère, je vais m’occuper de lui.’’

Aiolia sembla hésiter, mais fini par hocher la tête. Mû s’approcha un peu, Aiolia se relevant tout en gardant une main sur l’épaule de Milo ; celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, fixant toujours la tombe qui se trouvait à quelque pas devant lui. L’Atlante s’agenouilla à ses côtés, faisant un petit signe de tête à Aiolia qui relâcha l’épaule de Milo, et tous deux disparurent. Le spectacle que Mû découvrit dans la Maison du Scorpion confirma ses doutes : Milo avait dû passer la nuit à boire, espérant que le poison de l’alcool parviendrait à étouffer celui dans son cœur. Mû le serra un peu plus contre ellui, le laissant pleurer tout son soul. Même si iel devait rester éveillé’ toute la nuit pour cela, iel s’assurerait qu’il ne soit pas seul, ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle ellipse au début de ce chapitre, moins évidente que celle du chapitre précédent : la Guerre Sainte a eu lieu, les gentils ont gagné et tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont de retour au Sanctuaire.  
> Il y a également le retour du texte non traduit, cette fois c'est de l'Hindi ; encore une fois, la traduction est dans les notes de fin, si vous remarquez des erreurs dans la traduction utilisée je serais ravie de les corriger.  
> Bonne lecture.

La lumière lui manquait. Le silence était insupportable, presque douloureux, tout comme l’absence de sensations ; le froid du Cocyte lui semblait à présent un supplice plus doux que cette prison de conscience forcée. Mais la lumière lui manquait, tout simplement. Ironique. Iel s’en était détourné’ toute sa vie, préférant se concentrer sur celle qui brillait en ellui ; seulement maintenant réalisait-iel que malgré ses yeux toujours fermés, le Soleil, lui, ne s’était jamais détourné d’ellui. Il avait seulement était trop faible pour qu’iel le prenne à sa juste valeur. Trop faible, comme tous ceux qui avaient osé l’affronter, et qu’iel avait ellui-même prit soin d’enfermer dans la cage où iel se trouvait à présent, son corps devenu à son tour son propre tombeau. Une punition très appropriée, en somme.

Tu voulais du temps pour penser, Shaka. Tu voulais comprendre la condition humaine. Tu voulais l’observer, pas la vivre. Surtout, ne pas en souffrir comme les autres le semblaient ; les autres, mais pas toi. Tu étais tellement au dessus de tout ça, n’est-ce pas, Shaka ? Voici ton temps : une éternité vide et molle. Quoi, tu n’es pas content’ ? Regretterais-tu ce temps où tu n’as jamais été vraiment vivant’ ? Plusieurs millénaires venaient de s’écouler en l’espace de quelques minutes. Iel avait gâché tout son temps à attendre la fin d’une vie qui n’en était pas une. Mais dis-moi, Shaka, tu n’as donc pas sommeil ? Non, je dois veiller ; je dois veiller pour qu’ils dorment. Ils dorment enfin, mais j’ai toujours veillé. Je ne sais pas dormir.

Une voix. La sienne. Une des siennes. Iel-même. Au bout du compte, iel avait toujours été seul’. La seule personne à qui iel avait jamais parlé, c’était ellui.

\- ‘’Shaka, tu devrais l’écouter.’’

Pas Mû.

\- ‘’La schizophrénie, Maître Shaka.’’

Pas Bouddha.

Mais dis moi, jeune Andromède, suis-je pour autant un outil moins fonctionnel ? Une lame ternie perd-t-elle son tranchant ? Une coupe qu’on aurait oublié de peindre, ne peut-elle pas toujours remplir son usage ? Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit brisée. Comme n’importe quel outil. Comme n’importe quel humain.

Étais-ce… Impossible. Une lumière ? Une chaleur ? Une cruelle moquerie de son esprit disloqué. Iel était toujours dans les ténèbres. C’était tout ce dont iel se souvenait, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Iel refusait de le croire. Le croire, ce serait s’accorder un espoir ; si celui-ci venait à être détruit, Shaka le serait aussi. Mais cela ne serait-il pas toujours préférable à sa condition présente ? Désirait-iel vraiment connaître chaque seconde de l’infini ? Shaka, tu as passé ta vie à t’isoler, pour te protéger ; pour une fois, ouvre les yeux. Que pourrais-tu trouver de pire ? Une lueur. Deux nuances confondues. Deux Cosmos doux, mélancoliques, pleins de compassion et d’espoir. L’un, timide et attentif. L’autre, infiniment protecteur. Et tout deux remplis d’amour à en faire mal. Le contact ne dû pas durer plus de quelques secondes ; mais lorsqu’ils s’éteignirent, la flamme qu’ils avaient rallumé dans le cœur de Shaka aurait pu l’éclairer pour plusieurs milliards d’éternités.

~~-----~~

Ses pas résonnaient à travers les grandes salles vides, le long des couloirs qui semblaient ne jamais finir. La solennité de ces lieux aux proportions inutilement démesurées l’étouffait. Le manoir Kido était certes grand, mais c’était malgré tout une demeure ; le temple d’Athéna n’était que cela, un temple, et n’aurait dû avoir pour habitants que ses statues. Et Saori qui y avait déjà vécu trois années complètes… Shun frissonna ; elles avaient pourtant le même âge, mais ellui-même ne pourrait jamais -un temple obscur ou régnait le silence d’une tombe, son marbre noir dévorant toute lumière ; et sur un trône de souverain était assis, écrasant de ténèbres- Shun s’arracha de force à ses pensées. Pour le moment, d’autres avaient besoin qu’iel garde la tête froide ; iel avait finalement une chance de réparer ses fautes.

Shun était enfin arrivé’ devant les appartements de la déesse ; iel toqua doucement à la porte…

\- ‘’Entre, Shun.’’

Saori reconnaissait toujours leur Cosmoénergie à tous les cinq, même lorsque celle-ci ne brûlait pas ; sans doute parce qu’il s’était agit des premières avec lesquelles elle avait été directement en contact. Shun ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire dans le miroir face à elle, auquel Shun répondit avec un salut formel avant de patienter pour que la camériste qui coiffait Saori puisse finir son œuvre.

Saori la congédia bientôt, la remerciant pour son travail, et se tourna vers Shun.

\- ‘’Tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de te pencher autant pour moi, un salut simple suffit !’’ Ses lèvres souriaient mais son regard était grave.

Shun rougit.

\- ‘’Vous êtes notre Déesse, je ne peux pas me permettre d’être aussi familièr’ avec vous.’’ Son regard s’assombrit à son tour. ‘’Mademoiselle Saori…’’

\- ‘’Je sais.’’ L’interrompit-elle doucement. ‘’Toi aussi, tu l’as sentie.’’

\- ‘’Il faut lui venir en aide. _Leur_ venir en aide. Ils ne méritent pas ça.’’

~~-----~~

Ce n’était qu’une résonance, rien de plus ; une simple fréquence sur laquelle accorder sa Cosmoénergie, suivie d’un voyage vers un autre plan d’existence. Sans Cosmos propre. Avec treize autres âmes. Sans corps auxquels retourner. La plupart sans conscience. Et dont certaines n’avaient jamais ressenti les différentes nuances de réalité, et encore moins traversé. Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver ? Pas la mort, en tout cas, pensa-t-iel avec un petit rire nerveux. Du moins l’aurait-iel fait, si iel avait eu des cordes vocales. Et des poumons. Et un corps, plus simplement. Shaka se concentra, essayant de se rappeler de ses sensations physiques. Le calme de sa respiration. La conscience de chaque parcelle de son corps. Le contact d’un tissu, du métal d’une armure. Et iel fit brûler son Cosmos.

La lumière toucha sa pupille, traversant ses paupières toujours closes. Iel prit sa première respiration dans ce nouveau corps ; le troisième, déjà ? Iel devrait en prendre plus soin, rit-iel intérieurement ; pas par incapacité, mais par discrétion. Enfin, iel ouvrit les yeux, regardant les deux jeunes personnes, apparemment épuisées, qui se tenaient assises au milieu des quatorze êtres qui avaient étés sacrifiés pour l’humanité, maintenant revenus d’entre les morts par leur concours à toutes les trois.

\- ‘’Dame Athéna…’’

De part et d’autre, Dohko et Aiolia s’étaient précipités pour lä retenir avant qu’iel ne s’effondre au sol.

\- ‘’Ça va petit’ ? Essaye de ne pas re-mourir maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu’un d’autre soit capable de te ramener.’’

\- ‘’Merci, Vieux Maître, je tâcherais de m’en souvenir.’’ Sourit Shaka, la tête lui tournant encore un peu. La dépense d’énergie non disponible dans son état éthéré semblait l’avoir rattrapé’, lui ôtant soudainement toutes ses forces.

\- ‘’Shaka, ça va ? Tu n’as rien ?’’

Mû s’était précipité’ en lä voyant tomber, mais sa position dans l’Elliptique, presque à l’opposé de Shaka, ne lui avait pas permis d’arriver à temps.

\- ‘’Mû…’’

\- ‘’Voilà ce qui ce passe quand des gonzesses essayent de s’occuper de trucs de mecs.’’

Mû roula des yeux ; la voix railleuse de Deathmask ne lui avait pas manqué. Quelques places plus loin, un léger grognement se fit entendre de la part du Capricorne.

\- ‘’Oh, tiens, c’est vrai, pardon ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma Dame…’’ L’Italien fit une courbette exagérée en direction de Saori, un grand sourire moqueur au lèvres. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

\- ‘’Kya ek ganvaar aur apriy vyakti. Mujhe yah aadamee kabhee pasand nahin aaya. ’’

A la fois Deathmask et Mû se tournèrent vers Shaka, l’un avec un air d’incompréhension agacé, l’autre, de joie teintée de surprise.

\- ‘’Tiens, tu te décides à partager tes opinions, toi. Mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas laissé, si c’est le cas ?’’

\- ‘’Il a le pardon de Dame Athéna, je ne suis personne pour m’y opposer. Et il était le seul à avoir suffisamment de conscience et de capacités pour m’aider à rassembler vos âmes : apparemment, les constellations du Cancer et de la Vierge ont plus en commun qu’on ne pourrait s’y attendre.’’

Ignorant les marmonnements provocateurs de Deathmask sur la seule proximité qu’il estimait possible entre lui et une vierge, Mû approcha doucement sa main de Shaka, repoussant de manière hésitante une de ses mèches derrière son oreille ; c’était un geste qu’iel n’avait plus eut depuis ses dix ans, sans doute. Shaka sourit. Aiolia et Dohko les avaient laissés, l’un pour enfin retrouver son frère comme il le fallait, l’autre son disciple et sa fille adoptive, ou son amant’, ou les trois en même temps. Athéna s’était éclipsée, partant se reposer discrètement et les laissant à leurs retrouvailles : ils auraient toujours le temps de lui témoigner une gratitude qu’elle n’estimait pas entièrement justifiée après avoir pu panser les blessures de cette guerre, et célébrer la victoire.

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses jades dans les émeraudes de Mû ; cet’ dernièr’ cligna des paupières, troublé’.

\- ‘’Mû, avant toute chose, je m’excuse.’’

\- ‘’Ah. Et pour quoi ?’’ Mû avait bien une petite idée, mais iel voulait entendre Shaka ellui-même le dire. Et pas en pensées.

\- ‘’Pour avoir laissé échapper ma vie. Et aussi, pour ne jamais t’avoir répondu ; alors, je ne t’en voudrais pas si ce n’est pas le cas, mais j’espère que tu ne m’as pas écouté’.’’

Mû eut un sourire indulgent.

\- ‘’Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne t’ai pas plus écouté’ que tu ne m’as écouté’.’’

Shaka lui répondit d’un petit rire, baissant légèrement les yeux avant de se forcer à regarder à nouveau Mû.

\- ‘’Je dois aussi m’excuser pour ce que je vais te dire. Mû, je ne t’aimes pas comme tu le voudrais.’’

Mû hocha la tête, une larme perlant à sa paupière malgré son sourire. Iel s’attendait à cette réponse, iel pensait avoir eut le temps de s’y préparer, mais ça faisait toujours mal.

‘’Je sais.’’ Iel ne se sentait pas la force de parler sans se mettre à pleurer. ‘’Ne t’excuses pas. Je préfères que tu me dises ça plutôt que de me donner des raisons idiotes pour t’esquiver ou que tu te forces juste pour me faire plaisir.’’

Shaka leva une main à son tour pour venir essuyer la larme de Mû, la laissant sur sa joue. L’Atlante posa sans y penser sa propre main sur celle de lä blond’, qui ne la retira pas.

\- ‘’Tu sais que je ne mens jamais. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que la raison pour laquelle je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu’un de cette manière, c’est que je ne t’aime pas toi.’’

Mû sourit. C’était le plus proche d’une confession d’amour qu’iel pourrait recevoir de la part de Shaka ; c’était même plus qu’iel ne l’avait espéré. La preuve de son aromanticité, hein ? Une âme sœur platonique. Oui, c’est tout ce qu’iel voulait : être cette personne particulière dans le cœur de Shaka, sans plus. Sous le coup d’une impulsion soudaine, iel attira l’Indien’ contre ellui. Cellui-ci ne résista pas, venant entourer Mû de ses bras à son tour. Iel ferma enfin les yeux, laissant s’échapper des larmes qui n’avaient plus coulées depuis au moins dix-neuf ans. Non, iel n’allait pas gâcher cette dernière chance.

~~-----~~

Mû avait l’air de s’occuper de Shaka, et de plus, malgré ce qu’il avait dit, l’Indien’ ne semblait pas sur le point de mourir ; tout au plus un peu fatigué’ d’avoir réalisé presque à ellui seul’ leur saut dimensionnel de la mort à la vie, Athéna ne pouvant apporter son support que pour la création des nouveaux corps, elle et lä jeune Andromède ayant dû se contenter du rôle de soutient énergétique et de, somme toute, balise pour ramener les Chevaliers de l’au-delà. Ces jeunes ne cesseraient jamais de l’étonner… Euh. Dohko fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudainement la facilité qu’il avait à se déplacer. Sa propre énergie. La hauteur à laquelle il contemplait le monde… Bon, toujours avec presque une tête de moins que ses camarades, mais… Il n’était peut-être plus si vieux lui même, finalement…

\- ‘’Vieux Maître.’’

Il se retourna vers la voix familière, les yeux brillants.

\- ‘’Shiryû ! Oh, mon dieu, Shunrei !’’

La jeune chinoise le regardait avec des yeux ronds, incrédule. Dohko se frotta la nuque, mal à l’aise ; il se doutait que son apparence devait la surprendre, elle qui l’avait toujours connu petit, vieux et violet…

\- ‘’Hé, ferme la bouche petite, tu vas gober une mouche. Vous savez quoi ? Je penses que je vais lancer ma propre marque de crème anti-ride, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? J’ai de quoi faire fortune avant que les gens se rendent comptent de l’arnaque…’’

Shunrei se jeta soudainement sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- ‘’Vieux Maître, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez revenu…’’

\- ‘’Ne me dis pas que tu m’as reconnu uniquement grâce à des blagues nulles, je pourrais me vexer.’’ Sourit-il doucement en caressant la tête de sa protégée. ‘’Je suis désolé d’avoir dû partir comme ça…’’

Shunrei secoua la tête comme pour lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’elle comprenait ; mais ses larmes de joie continuait à prouver que son absence avait pesé à la jeune fille.

\- ‘’Et toi, tu comptes rester planté là et prendre racine ? Note que c’est peut-être déjà fait, vu ta taille d’arbre…’’

Dohko mima une moue face aux… Sept centimètres de plus de son disciple, ah les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect pour leurs aînés, avant de tendre un bras vers le Japonais avec un sourire.

Shiryû hésita quelque secondes, lançant un regard en vers ses compagnons ; tous n’avaient pas la chance d’avoir un Maître si chaleureux… Aucun, en fait. Il soupira, faisant un pas en avant pour se retrouver avec Shunrei dans les bras de Dohko. Il aurait tout le temps qu’il voudrait pour ce sentir coupable d’avoir eu ce Maître plutôt qu’un autre ce soir, avec les autres Bronzes. Mais pour le moment, il voulait se montrer un peu égoïste pour une fois et profiter de la famille qu’il avait toujours voulu avoir.

Après quelques minutes d’embrassades, Dohko finit par reculer, regardant les deux jeunes avec un petit sourire attendrit.

\- ‘’Je sais que ce n’est pas ce qu’on est censé dire dans ces circonstances, mais vous avez rapetissé. Ça me fait bizarre de voir le haut de ta tête, Shunrei ! Pour une fois que je peux voir le haut de la tête de quelq…’’ Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se fixant sur quelque chose derrière eux et s’écarquillant, sa main toujours tendue au dessus de la tête de Shunrei.

Les deux jeunes gens, un peu surpris de la réaction de leur Maître, finirent par tourner la tête vers ce qui avait attiré son regard ; un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts clairs, aux habits traditionnels tibétains et qui semblait incommodé par le Soleil. Shiryû ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il avait déjà senti cette Cosmoénergie quelque part… Oh.

\- ‘’Allez-y, Vieux Maître. J’essayerais d’expliquer ce que j’ai compris à Shunrei.’’

Dohko sorti enfin de sa stupeur, regardant ses protégés avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé, les enfants. Je vous promets que je reviens vite.’’ Il commença à avancer vers le jeune homme qui ne l’avait pas encore remarqué, avant de se retourner au moment où Shiryû aller commencer son explication. ‘’Tu expliques, mais c’est juste pour le contexte ; c’est moi qui donne la version complète, alors s’il-vous-plaît, Shiryû, contente toi des grandes lignes, et Shunrei, prend tout ce qu’il dit avec des pincettes.’’

\- ‘’Oui, Vieux Maître.’’ Lui répondirent les deux adolescents en cœur, comme ils en avaient l’habitude depuis leur enfance.

Dohko s’approcha doucement de Shion ; cellui-ci ne se tourna pas vers lui, même lorsqu’il l’eut enlacé’. Dohko eut une petite moue boudeuse.

\- ‘’Dis, je sais qu’on s’est vus il y a… Euh… Peut-être moins d’un mois, je crois, mais c’est quand même la première fois qu’on se retrouve officiellement, donc peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de regarder le dessous de ta main pour quelque secondes ?’’

\- ‘’Pourquoi doit-il y avoir autant de soleil ?’’

Le chinois rit en attrapant le menton de son amant’ pour qu’iel se tourne vers lui.

\- ‘’Tu as perdu l’habitude, hein ? Ne te plains pas, c’est la conséquence d’avoir gagné. Et puis, peut-être que si tu ne le fixais pas directement…’’

Shion eut un petit sourire doux, se penchant pour embrasser un Dohko un peu surpris.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé’. Je suis content’ que tu ailles bien.’’

\- ‘’Shion, il y a des gens autour…’’ Fit remarquer Dohko d’un air un peu inquiet.

\- ‘’Et alors ? Tu sais, les choses ont changé en deux cents ans, on n’a plus vraiment besoin de se cacher.’’ Le rassura Shion.

Dohko soupira.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé. C’est vrai. Il faut que je prenne l’habitude.’’ Il répondit au sourire de Shion. ‘’En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien toi aussi. J’ai cru un moment que Dame Athéna n’avait ramené que les Chevaliers d’Or-’’

\- ‘’Je suis un Chevalier d’Or.’’ Shion fronça ses sourcils absents.

Le brun roula des yeux

\- ‘’Ceux en service, tu m’as compris.’’

\- ‘’Je sais. Je te taquine.’’

\- ‘’Aller, viens ; je dois te présenter aux petits.’’

Dohko attrapa Shion par la main, lä guidant vers les deux jeunes gens aux cheveux noirs qui les regardaient d’un air un peu intrigués depuis leur baiser. Une fois arrivés devant eux, Shion resta poliment en arrière ; sa dernière rencontre avec le Dragon avait été teintée de discours grandiloquents et machiavéliques, iel préférait laisser à Dohko le soin de mettre les choses au clair.

\- ‘’Bon, d’abord, Shiryû, qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme bêtises.’’

Le japonais secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- ‘’Seulement ce que vous m’aviez dit, Vieux Maître : qu’il s’agit d’un de vos ancien compagnon d’arme, Shion du Bélier, qu’il était le seul à avoir survécu avec vous et qu’il aurait dû être le Grand Pope pour cette Guerre Sainte.’’

Dohko hocha la tête.

\- ‘’C’est bien petit. Donc, les enfants, je vous présente Shion, man ami’… Petit’ ami’, du coup. C’est comme ça qu’on dit ?’’ Rectifia-t-il ‘’Et Shion voici mes enfants : tu as déjà rencontré Shiryû, le Chevalier du Dragon et mon élève, et voici Shunrei, ma fille’’

Shion s’inclina et Shunrei rougit un peu, détournant les yeux d’un air gêné.

\- ‘’Vieux Maître, je ne suis pas…’’

Mais Dohko l’arrêta d’un doigt sur la bouche.

\- ‘’Petite, peut-être que tu ne me vois pas comme ton père mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être fier que tu sois ma fille. Alors laisse ce petit caprice à un vieil homme sénile, tu veux ?’’

La jeune fille rougit deux fois plus, un sourire venant éclairer son visage.

\- ‘’Merci…’’

\- ‘’Tch… Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons.’’ La rassura Dohko en venant à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune fille cachant ses quelques larmes contre son épaule.

Shion sourit devant le tableau, avant de se tourner vers Shiryû pour s’incliner à nouveau.

\- ‘’Je dois m’excuser pour notre première rencontre, on ne peut pas dire que je sois paru’ sous mon meilleur jour.’’

\- ‘’D’autant plus qu’il faisait nuit…’’ Rigola Dohko à côté, Shion esquissant un sourire mais parvenant à garder son sérieux.

\- ‘’Ne vous excusez pas, je sais… Je… Hm. Il n’y a pas de rancune.’’ Rougit Shiryû, et Shion releva la tête.

‘’Tes enfants, c’est ça ? Tu as toujours voulu avoir une famille… Si tu savais comme je m’en voulait pour ça…’’

‘’Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi, tu n’y pouvais rien. Et puis je l’ai maintenant ; ce n’est pas tout à fait le set classique, mais c’est peut-être même mieux. Et tu n’es pas obligé’ de t’y impliquer, si tu ne veux pas. Comme tu l’as dit, j’ai toujours eut l’instinct parental pour nous deux, même si tu t’es plutôt bien débrouillé’ avec tes gosses. Tiens, au fait, tu as pu parler avec Mû ?’’

Shion secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

‘’Pour le moment, iel a des choses plus importantes à faire que de s’occuper d’une vieille chouette comme moi.’’

Dohko regarda dans la même direction que Shion. San disciple était en effet occupé’ à enlacer le Chevalier de la Vierge, läquel’ avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et laissait couler quelques larmes avec un petit sourire. Le Chevalier de la Vierge pleurait ? Cellui qu’on surnommait l’Être le plus Proche des Dieux, à genoux ? Cette résurrection semblait faire bouger des choses, et plutôt en bien…

‘’Mais ne te méprends pas, je suis très loin d’être un aussi bon parent que tu veux bien le croire.’’

La pensée de Shion avait un ton mélancolique. Dohko fronça les sourcils ; ah, oui. Les jumeaux. Il les chercha du regard à travers la salle. Aucun des deux n’avaient bougés de leur place dans l’Ellipse Zodiacale, soit l’un à côté de l’autre. Pourtant, chacun s’obstinait à regarder ailleurs, les bras croisés, l’air gêné.

Kanon fixait le sol à ses pieds et Saga laissait son regard parcourir la salle, prenant bien garde de ne jamais le tourner vers son jumeau. Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention, ses yeux se fixant sur Ayoros et Aiolia. Le grand frère pleurait en enlaçant son cadet, qui ne cherchait pas non plus à cacher ses larmes. Les deux n’avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés. Qu’auraient-ils pu se dire qui n’eut semblé dérisoire ? Tu m’as manqué ? Je suis désolé d’avoir cru que tu avais pu trahir ? Pardon d’être mort trop tôt ? Quelque chose sembla se modifier dans la physionomie de Saga. Pas le spectaculaire changement de couleur de cheveux ou d’yeux qui annonçait la présence d’Arlès ; non, quelque chose d’imperceptible, mais un changement tout de même. Un air moins sévère ? Une attitude moins rigide ?

Il se retourna brusquement, entourant son frère de ses bras. Celui-ci sursauta mais ne bougea pas, surpris, le dos toujours tourné vers Saga. Les larmes de l’aîné se mirent à couler, et tout aussi soudainement qu’il était venu l’embrasser, il relâcha Kanon et parti d’un pas rapide en direction de la sortie. Kanon se retourna enfin, lançant un regard qui hésitait entre soulagé et peiné dans la direction où était parti Saga. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais cette fois Kanon s’y attendais.

\- ‘’Si vous saviez comme je m’en veux… Mais ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.’’ Le bleuté jeta un coup d’œil vers Shion. ‘’Tu devrais aller lui parler. Pas maintenant, pas forcément ; mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras.’’ Kanon ouvrit la bouche mais Shion l’interrompit. ‘’Je sais. ‘C’est lui qui devrait venir te parler, c’est de sa faute’. Mais écoute moi : s’il y a une personne en faute, ici, c’est moi.’’

\- ‘’Oui, si seulement vous n’aviez pas fait de votre mieux pour nous protéger tout en nous apportant une éducation convenable, au lieu de me laisser pourrir sur une île infernale ou de me casser la nuque dans mon berceau.’’

\- ‘’Ne dis pas ça. J’aurais pu faire plus. J’aurais pu modifier des lois, te trouver une famille d’accueil…’’

Kanon eut un rire amère.

\- ‘’Les lois, ça ne sert à rien ; ce sont les gens qu’il faut changer. Et pour la famille… Vous pensez que j’aurais été mieux, loin de lui ? Tôt ou tard, je serais arrivé ici, soit à cause de lui, soit pour l’armure.’’ Il secoua la tête. ‘’La constellation des Gémeaux doit seulement être maudite ; qu’est-ce qu’un’ vieil’ Atlante sur le déclin aurait pu faire contre le destin ? Sans parler d’une sévère psychose.’’

Shion soupira : iel aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les garçons qu’iel avait élevés, mais tous les deux étaient bien trop abîmés.

~~-----~~

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu’ils se regardaient, à un pas l’un de l’autre, mais aucun des deux n’osaient le franchir ; aucun ne savait par où commencer. Des excuses, oui, mais pour quoi ? Tous deux se sentaient aussi coupables que, ils le devinaient, l’autre ; et même en sachant pour quoi s’excuser, comment ? Camus se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, se préparant mentalement à parler, mais Milo lä prit de cours.

\- ‘’Camus, je ne t’en veux pas pour la fausse trahison ou l’Athéna Exclamation. J’ai bien compris que c’était pour Dame Athéna, et j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas non plus pour vous avoir attaqués. Pour moi, c’était une histoire de devoir, même si j’ai… Un peu perdu mon calme.’’

Camus fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

\- ‘’Bien sûr que non, je ne t’en veux pas. Je t’en aurais voulu si tu n’avais pas essayé de nous arrêter sous prétexte que j’étais là.’’ Iel ne s’était même pas attendu’ que Milo cherche à s’excuser pour ça.

Milo hocha la tête, son air toujours aussi sérieux.

\- ‘’Maintenant, j’aimerais m’excuser pour t’avoir étranglé’, lorsque Dame Athéna… Est morte. Je crois que j’avais déjà compris, à ce moment… Non, ce n’est pas vrai ; mais Dame Athéna elle-même le voulait, et je n’avais pas le droit de te faire ça. C’était juste de la colère.’’ Il tourna un peu le visage, les yeux baissés. ‘’Tu as le droit de m’en coller une.’’

\- ‘’Tu sais très bien que non.’’ La température avait chuté de quelques degrés. Lä Français’ était presque choqué’ que son amant puisses lui demander ça après s’être excusé deux fois, alors qu’ellui-même jugeait avoir beaucoup trop à se faire pardonner pour ne serait-ce que penser à accuser Milo de violence.

Le Grec ferma les yeux avec un soupir avant de retourner son regard sur lä rous’.

\- ‘’A toi, maintenant.’’ Camus ouvrit la bouche, mais Milo posa une main dessus pour lä faire taire. ‘’Non, pas comme ça. Je sais que tu es désolé’, tu as intérêt à l’être. Mais je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, parce que tu as certainement de très bonnes raisons pour… Avoir fait ce que tu as fait, et je ne veux pas les entendre. Parce-qu’elles ne seront jamais assez bonnes pour moi.’’ Ses yeux brûlaient maintenant, d’une rage contenue ; Camus se mordit à nouveau la lèvre mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.

\- ‘’Bien.’’ Milo retira la main de sa bouche, prenant une inspiration en se pinçant le nez. ‘’Maintenant, tu vas m’écouter, sans te plaindre, même si je fais une scène devant les autres ; parce que j’ai eut _trois an_ _s_ pour pratiquer ton engueulade devant ta tombe, et vu comment je gueule quand je suis bourré, considère que toi et moi, c’est définitivement officialisé ! Comment. As. Tu. _Osé_. Me faire ça. _Comment_ as-tu pu considérer une seule seconde que tu avais le droit de me laisser, et encore plus le _faire_ ?! A moins que tu l’ais fait pour Dame Athéna. Est-ce que c’est le cas ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu as _laissé passer_ deux Bronzes et affronté le troisième à mort pour défendre Dame Athéna ? Ou même que tu n’avais pas compris, depuis longtemps sans doute, que non ! _Nous_ ne nous battions pas pour notre déesse, mais pour un psychopathe mégalomane ?’’

La lèvre de Camus saignait ; ses mains étaient crispées, ses ongles pour une fois sans verni plantés dans ses paumes. Malgré tout, iel gardait une façade stoïque, sans prêter attention au regards qui s’étaient tournés vers eux. Iel considérait qu’iel avait mérité ces reproches, et même plus.

\- ‘’C’est bien ce que je pensais. Mais tu sais, que tu ais continué à te battre jusqu’à en mourir, à la limite, ce n’est pas grave ; enfin, ça ne l’aurait pas été, si je ne savais pas que tu y avais probablement _réfléchis_.’’ C’était au tour de Milo de se mordre la lèvre, mais ses larmes coulèrent quand même. ‘’C’était ça le plus dur. Penser qu’il y avait une raison logique pour laquelle je n’allais plus jamais te revoir. Qu’il y avait quelque chose qui t’avais semblé plus important que moi. Je penses que je l’aurais presque supporté si tu avais soudainement perdu la tête, ou refusé de croire que tu te battais du mauvais côté, ou… Je sais pas, n’importe quoi d’irrationnel ! Mais là… C’était tellement absurde et… Froid, Camus… Bien sûr que tu avais une _raison_ , tu as toujours une raison…’’

Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer pour se calmer. Camus avait commencé à pleurer et Milo ne pouvait plus lä regarder.

\- ‘’Et aussi…’’ Reprit-il, essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de la main. ‘’Pendant que tu n’étais pas là, j’ai couché ave-’’ Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Camus de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour le réduire au silence.

Lä rous’ secoua la tête.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé’ de t’interrompre Milo, mais je refuses que tu penses que tu me devais une quelconque fidélité alors que je t’avais laissé.’’

Les larmes de Milo recommencèrent à couler et il se précipita vers Camus, lä serrant contre lui.

\- ‘’Milo…’’ Protesta doucement Camus en cachant son visage dans les cheveux fous de son amant. ‘’Ça ne sert à rien si tu me pardonnes aussi facilement…’’

\- ‘’Si.’’ Rit celui-ci. ‘’ Tu m’as trop manqué’ pour que je t’en veuilles vraiment. Je t’ai juste engueulé’ pour me soulager et que tu ne passes pas le reste de ta vie à ruminer tes idées noires sans jamais en parler ; désolé de te le dire, mais tu es vraiment nul’ avec la communication. Maintenant c’est plus la peine de te casser la tête avec ça, je l’ai déjà fait pour toi et ça ne doit pas durer plus longtemps que nécessaire.’’ Il releva la tête, regardant Camus dans les yeux. ‘’Tu te souviens de ce qu’on s’était dit : s’excuser et changer. C’est tout.’’

Camus hocha la tête avec un sourire, essuyant ses larmes.

\- ‘’Pardonne moi, Milo.’’

Milo revint lä serrer contre lui.

\- ‘’Tu me promets que tu ne me laisseras plus ? Enfin, que tu ne mourras plus. Tu peux partir, si tu en as marre de moi. Je préfères te savoir dans les bras d’un’ autre que mort’, tu le sais bien. En tout cas, ne meurs pas sans une bonne excuse. Que j’aurais validée. Ou dont quelqu’un pourra m’informer. Comme une longue maladie douloureuse. Ou...’’

Chaque nouvelle phrase avait coupé Camus dans sa tentative de réponse, et le babillage de Milo commençait à l’agacer doucement. Malgré tout, iel ne cessait pas de sourire ; iel avait bien compris que Milo faisait ça pour détendre l’atmosphère, et iel devait avouer que c’était plutôt efficace.

\- ‘’C’est bon, je peux en placer une ?’’ Finit-iel par l’interrompre.

\- ‘’Oui chéri’ ?’’

\- ‘’Je te promets de ne plus t’abandonner. Mais si je devais trouver quelqu’un d’autre et mourir loin de toi, essaye tout de même d’aller lä voir et de lui laisser une chance sans te suicider immédiatement, parce que ce serait vraiment une personne exceptionnelle pour que je décide de te quitter pour elle.’’

Milo saisit le visage de Camus entre ses mains pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- ‘’Moi aussi je t’aime, Camus. Par contre,’’ Reprit-il, ‘’Tu as raison : tu ne seras à l’abri d’une punition. Alors, ce soir, tu auras intérêt à t’appliquer pour me faire crier à empêcher les autres de dormir jusqu’à la Quatrième Maison au moins, pour notre deuxième première fois.’’

\- ‘’Depuis quand mettre sa queue c’est une punition ?’’ Railla l’occupant de ladite Maison, qui n’essayait même pas de cacher son écoute indiscrète.

Milo se retourna un peu pour le regarder.

\- ‘’Si tu t’occupais de ta propre vie sexuelle au lieu de te branler en matant celle des autres ? Oh, non ! C’est vrai que c’est dur de s’en occuper d’un truc qui n’existe pas.’’

Le sourire narquois de l’Italien était quelque chose auquel Milo ne s’attendait pas.

\- ‘’Tu rêves ma poule, pendant que t’es en train de te pâmer devant ton travelo des glaces, moi je me tapes le plus beau mec du Sanctuaire !’’

Milo fit la moue, surpris.

\- ‘’Oh.’’ Il se ressaisit cependant assez rapidement, haussant les épaules en se retournant vers Camus. ‘’Moi qui pensait que ‘Dite avait au moins du goût en matière d’hommes…’’

\- ‘’A en juger par votre style à toi et ta copine, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi que l’on puisse accuser de mauvais goût !’’ Intervint le Poisson.

\- ‘’C’est drôle, une bonne partie de la Grèce et de la Sibérie semble penser le contraire !’’

\- ‘’Ils se taperaient n’importe quoi, en Sibérie, du moment que ça écarte les cuisses, que c’est pas trop cher et qu’ils sont suffisamment soûls…’’

Camus avait patiemment attendu que la dispute se termine, mais maintenant qu’Aphrodite s’en était mêlé’, on pouvait s’attendre à ce qu’elle dure encore un moment, si même elle ne s’envenimait pas. Iel attrapa à son tour le visage de Milo, l’obligeant à se focaliser sur ellui avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répliquer.

\- ‘’Hé, si tu me disais plutôt ce que c’est que cette histoire de deuxième première fois.’’

Milo eut un petit sourire, et même les deux autres Chevaliers parurent laisser tomber la dispute, intrigués par ce détail qui leur avait jusque là échappé.

\- ‘’Ben, je me disais que comme ce sont de nouveaux corps, techniquement on est tous de nouveau vierges ! Ou encore vierge, ça dépend.’’

Camus soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule de Milo, atterré’ que la troisième chose dont se soit préoccupé son amant en revenant à la vie soit son hypothétique virginité.

Iel la releva cependant bien vite en constatant que le Grec était secoué d’un fou rire dont iel ne devinait pas la cause.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’

Pour toute réponse, Milo lä saisit par les épaules, lä faisant pivoter. Derrière eux, Hyoga, d’un rouge brique, tentant de se couvrir les oreilles des mains alors que Seiya et Ikki luttaient le plus discrètement possible avec lui pour les lui faire enlever, avec un sourire narquois. Camus se senti pâlir juste avant de devenir pivoine à son tour ; si Hyoga avait été là depuis le début, ce qui était fort probable, il avait alors tout entendu, des reproches justifiés de Milo aux remarques graveleuses des deux autres. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s’en rendre compte plus tôt ? C’est simple, Hyoga avait apprit à être discret, et ellui et Milo avaient été tellement obnubilés l’un’ par l’autre… Il n’y avait eu qu’à ce moment, quand Camus avait baissé la tête, que Milo avait vraiment regardé derrière ellui…

\- ‘’B-bonjour, Maître.’’

Le jeune russe, remarquant qu’il était découvert, avait encore un peu plus rougit mais avait arrêté de se bagarrer avec ses deux camarades pour saluer Camus. Cependant, lä Français’ ne sembla pas le remarquer, ses yeux écarquillés toujours fixés dans sa direction générale sans pour autant le regarder. Derrière ellui, Milo continuait de s’étouffer d’un rire entrecoupé de ‘’désolé’’ qui n’en avait pas l’air le moins du monde. Il finit par reprendre son souffle, essuyant ses larmes de rire tout en venant poser une main sur l’épaule de Camus. Ce geste eut pour effet de sortir cellui-ci de sa stupeur, reprenant son habituelle attitude contrôlée sans toutefois parvenir à faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues.

\- ‘’Bonjour Hyoga. Désolé’ que tu ais dû entendre ça.’’

Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- ‘’Je m’excuse Maître, je ne voulais pas…’’

\- ‘’Ce n’est pas nécessaire, tu n’y es pour rien. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si Milo ne sait pas baisser le volume. Et j’aurais dû me rendre compte de ta présence.’’ Iel ferma les yeux avec un soupir, croisant les bras. ‘’Cela dit, tu dois avoir dix-sept ans maintenant, tu ne devrais plus te montrer aussi gêné par ce genre de sujet.’’

\- ‘’Je t’y verrais, toi, à entendre tes parents parler sexe…’’

\- ‘’Milo !’’ S’offusqua Camus, rougissant de nouveau à l’allusion du bleuté au fait qu’iel puisse représenter une quelconque figure parentale pour l’adolescent.

\- ‘’Je… Pense que je ferais mieux de vous laisser…’’ Bredouilla Hyoga.

\- ‘’Attends, Hyoga.’’ Camus se tourna de nouveau vers lui, mais baissa les yeux. ‘’Je… Je suis fièr’ de toi. De ce que tu es parvenu à réaliser.’’

Derrière l’épaule de Camus, Milo formait un ‘’Désolé, petit.’’ silencieux avec ses lèvres.

\- ‘’Merci, Maître.’’

Le blond s’inclina une nouvelle fois, avant de déguerpir sans demander son reste, tentant d’échapper à ses amis bien décidés à lui en faire baver. Camus soupira, se retournant vers Milo ; il lui faudrait aller voir Hyoga un peu plus tard pour ne pas en rester à ses retrouvailles inconfortables, mais pour le moment iel devait déjà s’occuper d’un petit ami sur-excité. Celui-ci avait d’ailleurs un air un peu gêné qui fit hausser un sourcil à lä Français’.

\- ‘’C’est juste que… Je vais sans doute te faire regretter de m’avoir laisser tout seul si longtemps, mais pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses…’’ Répondit le Grec à la question silencieuse de Camus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction :  
> 1\. Quelle personne arrogante et grossière. Je ne l’ai jamais supporté.  
> (Si vous demandez pourquoi Shaka parlerait en Hindi dans ce passage, c'est que tel que je lä vois, Shaka met un point d'honneur à ne pas être affecté' par la grossièreté des personnes qui l'entoure, principalement DM ; c'est une manière de montrer qu'iel est au dessus d'eux. Du coup, quand iel décide de s'abaisser à faire savoir son opinion sur eux, iel le fait d'une manière que seules certaines personnes, comme Mû, peuvent comprendre.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le huitième, et dernier, chapitre ; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

\- ‘’Tous ?’’

Ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre, plus précisément celle du Scorpion ; le Temple du Verseau avait été vidé après la mort de san occupant’, et ils avaient décidé d’épargner une chambre au pauvres serviteurs qui auraient dû sans cela s’occuper de sept d’entre elles en une après-midi. Huit, même, en comptant le Gémeau surnuméraire.

Milo, assis sur le lit, hocha la tête avec un air penaud, les joues rouges.

\- ‘’On n’allait plus en avoir besoin…’’

Camus ne pu pas retenir un petit rire. Le Grec releva la tête, légèrement surpris ; il était rare d’entendre le rire de son amant’, même pour lui.

En voyant son air étonné, le rire silencieux de Camus redoubla, lä rous’ plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour le cacher.

\- ‘’C’est juste…’’ Parvint-iel à expliquer lorsqu’iel eut enfin retrouvé son souffle. ‘’Quand tu perds quelqu’un… Il y en a qui déchirent… Les photos, et qui le regrette… Et il y en a d’autres… Qui jettent les sextoys…’’ Son rire reprit, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase, et iel vint s’asseoir à côté de Milo le temps de se calmer. Celui-ci se joignit à ellui dans son rire, venant l’enlacer en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- ‘’Tu imagines la tête des employés de la décharge…’’ Camus se mordit la lèvre et prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

Milo releva soudainement la tête pour venir l’embrasser, lä poussant en arrière et se mettant à califourchon sur ellui.

\- ‘’Que veux-tu, on fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a.’’

Camus passa les mains sous le t-shirt de Milo pour les faire remonter le long de son dos, le Grec venant s’allonger entièrement sur ellui avec un soupir ravi.

\- ‘’En même temps, on n’avait pas non plus tout ça, la première fois.’’

Milo grimaça.

\- ‘’C’est pas ce que j’appellerais une référence.’’

\- ‘’D’accord. Alors disons les cinquante premières fois qui ont suivies.’’

\- ‘’Cinquante ? Tu crois ?’’

Camus roula des yeux

\- ‘’Si tu crois que j’ai compté…’’

Camus se retourna, plaçant Milo sous ellui, se mettant à quatre pattes pour déposer des baisers le long de la mâchoire du bleuté. Celui-ci releva la tête, permettant à lä Français’ de continuer dans son cou pour terminer à sa clavicule avec un suçon qui fit gémir Milo. Camus fit doucement remonter son t-shirt, continuant son chemin de baisers sur le torse de Milo en venant sucer ses mamelons, les faisant durcir sous sa langue, avant de poursuivre vers des régions plus basses ; les préliminaires étaient très agréables, mais iel ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Iel s’apprêtait à défaire le pantalon de Milo lorsqu’iel releva subitement la tête.

\- ‘’T’as du lubrifiant, au moins ?’’

\- ‘’Bien sûr que oui ; Mû ressemble à une fille, mais ça s’arrête là. Enfin, j’espère que j’en ais encore...’’

Il se redressa un peu pour aller chercher la petite bouteille qu’il gardait toujours dans sa table de chevet, soulagé de constater qu’il en restait encore assez et que les serviteurs avaient apparemment eut trop à faire pour aller jeter ce qui ne servirait plus aux morts les plus récents. Il se retourna pour trouver Camus qui le regardait d’un drôle d’air, assis’ entre ses jambes.

\- ‘’T’as trouvé moyen de me le dire, hein ?’’ Milo eut un sourire pas vraiment désolé, et Camus soupira. ‘’Tant pis. Si jamais l’un de nous deux couche ou recouche avec ellui, ça comptera quand même comme une première fois. Mais, sérieusement… Mû ?’’

\- ‘’Ça t’étonne, hein ? C’est ellui qui est venu’ me voir, et il faut avouer qu’iel se débrouille plutôt bien.’’

Camus haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’Je suppose qu’iel cache bien son jeu. En fait je suis plus étonné’ que tu ais accepté, il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas lä voir à moins de dix mètres quand on était petits.’’

Milo haussa à son tour les épaules, comme pour dire ‘’Les gens changent…’’. A la place, il se rallongea en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

\- ‘’Bon, on s’y remet ? Maintenant il y a une compétition sérieuse, à toi de me la faire oublier !’’ Taquina-t-il Camus.

Lä Français’ sourit en réponse.

\- ‘’Oh, il n’y a pas que ça que je vais te faire oublier ; d’ici la fin de la soirée, j’ai l’intention de faire en sorte que la seule chose dont tu te rappelles, c’est comment crier mon nom.’’

\- ‘’Hé bien, ça commence maintenant !’’ S’exclama Milo en attrapant une poignée de cheveux de Camus pour lui faire baisser la tête jusqu’à son entrejambe gonflée.

Camus s’empressa de libérer l’érection de son amant sans s’offusquer de sa brusquerie ; ces gestes de prétendue domination étaient devenus plutôt banals lors de leurs ébats, et iel estimait l’avoir bien mérité, après sa réplique digne d’un mauvais film érotique. Obéissant à la main de Milo toujours dans ses cheveux, Camus déposa ses lèvres sur son gland, ouvrant doucement la bouche pour gober la tête du membre chaud et en saisissant la base pour commencer à le masturber. Iel fit glisser sa langue contre la peau sensible, descendant un peu plus pour l’humidifier…

\- ‘’Hmm, il va falloir que je te remette du vernis…’’

Camus releva la tête, incrédule.

\- ‘’Si tu penses à me mettre du vernis maintenant, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose que je fais très mal.’’

Milo eut un petit rire.

\- ‘’Non, bien sûr que non. J’ai pas réfléchi à ce que j’ai dis, j’ai juste vu tes doigts et-’’

\- ‘’Oui, et bien concentre toi sur ce que je te fais, tu veux ?’’

Profitant du fait que Milo lui avait lâché la tête, Camus s’écarta un peu pour lui retirer son pantalon et sous-vêtement avant d’ellui-même se dévêtir, Milo l’imitant en enlevant son t-shirt. Lä rous’ attrapa le lubrifiant, le versant sur ses doigts avant de retourner s’occuper de Milo, le prenant cette fois presque entièrement en bouche en le faisant gémir. Tout en aspirant autour de l’érection de Milo, l’entourant de sa langue, Camus pressa un doigt contre l’entrée déjà légèrement dilatée par l’anticipation du bleuté. Iel n’eut aucun mal à le pénétrer, effectuant quelques mouvements avant d’ajouter un deuxième doigt.

Milo commençait à se tortiller de plaisir et d’impatience, et Camus fut obligé’ de lui maintenir les hanches pour finir la préparation. Iel ne fit que le juste nécessaire, cependant, pour ne pas qu’il se blesse ; Milo lui avait déjà avoué aimer la douleur lorsqu’il se faisait prendre, et si Camus avait du mal à le comprendre, iel avait finit par l’accepter comme la plupart des envies particulières de son amant. Après tout, lui même s’était toujours montré très ouvert par rapport aux différents fantasmes de Camus. Délaissant sa verge, Camus remonta le long du corps de Milo et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui en attendant qu’il rouvre ses yeux. Ce qui ne tarda pas, accompagné d’un froncement de sourcils et d’une plainte.

\- ‘’Ben qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Tu veux _encore_ ma permission explicite ? Je t’autorise à me sauter ; c’est bon ?’’

Sans prendre garde à son ton légèrement agacé, Camus descendit lui mordiller une oreille, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de radoucir Milo.

\- ‘’Tu te souviens de ce tu m’avais demandé de te faire la première fois que je suis revenu’ de Sibérie ? Quand je t’ai pris contre le mur…’’

Milo secoua la tête avec un petit sourire nostalgique ; il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses très agréables au cours de cette après-midi, mais là…

\- ‘’Si je devais me souvenir de tout ce que tu me fais dire avec ta queue…’’

\- ‘’Tu voulais que je te saute jusqu’à ce que tu viennes, et que je continue après, même si tu me suppliais d’arrêter. En fait, plus précisément tu voulais que je continue jusqu’à ce que tu t’évanouisses, mais…’’ Camus eut une grimace et Milo un regard un peu rêveur. ‘’Ça te dis toujours ?’’

\- ‘’Tu parles !’’ S’exclama Milo, au comble de l’excitation. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Camus, rapprochant leurs deux bassins ; Camus ellui-même était assez intéressé’, mais sentit poindre une certaine inquiétude, rapidement justifiée, devant l’air pensif de son amant. ‘’C’est comme… Ulysse et les Sirènes. Peu importe à quel point je te crie de m’épargner, tu ne dois montrer aucune pitié, créature des abysses ! Enfin, _magnifique_ créature des abysses.’’

Camus fronça les sourcils.

\- ‘’C’est pas les même sirènes. Et ce sont ses compagnons qui-’’

\- ‘’Shhh ! Shh.’’ Lä fit taire Milo, avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. ‘’On s’en fout de ça. Et c’est ce que tu devrais déjà être en train de faire avec moi. Aller !’’

Lä Français’ soupira et approcha sa main d’une des mèches de sa nuque, la coupant à la base avec une étincelle de Cosmos.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’ S’étonna Milo.

\- ‘’A ton avis, comment je suis censé’ tenir le coup si je dois te faire jouir plus d’une fois sans débander ?’’

Le Grec eut un petit haussement d’épaule amusé.

\- ‘’Oh, je sais pas, je pensais qu’avec ton endurance virile et rude d’homme du Grand Nord tu arriverais à me réduire à ta merci sans battre des paupières, avant de t’endormir dans un silence mâle pendant que je me blottirais contre ton torse puissant.’’

Camus, qui avait profité de ce monologue pour attacher la mèche autour de son érection lubrifiée en guise d’anneau pénien, releva la tête avec un regard incrédule.

\- ‘’Désolé’ de venir te ruiner ton fantasme du barbare cimmérien en rut t’enlevant sauvagement sur son épaule musclée pour t’intégrer à son harem, mais la chochotte française qui te sert de petit’ ami’ est enfin prêt’ à essayer de compenser pour la déception qu’iel est. Après, si tu y tiens toujours, je crois avoir retenu le nom d’un ou deux marins qui correspondraient assez à la description.’’ Conclut-iel avec une moue désintéressée.

\- ‘’C’est gentil, mais je crois que je vais me contenter de la taille en dessous.’’ Rit Milo. ‘’J’aimerais bien avoir un peu plus d’un rapport sexuel dans ma nouvelle vie, et si possible sans décéder des dommages internes qui s’en suivraient.’’

Camus prit sa verge en main pour s’aligner avec Milo, avant de le pénétrer d’un coup de rein. Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre avec un petit cri, de douleur ou de plaisir, c’était difficile à distinguer : probablement les deux. Ses mains, posée sur les épaules de Camus, se crispèrent, ses ongles laissant des marques rouges sur la peau blanche. Camus patienta pour que son amant se fasse un peu à la douleur, Milo lui signalant d’un coup de reins quand celle-ci lui était devenu assez supportable pour qu’iel bouge, tout en restant suffisamment aiguë pour satisfaire ses légères pulsions masochistes. Camus entama ses va-et-viens à un rythme soutenu, retrouvant assez naturellement l’angle avec lequel frapper Milo pour le faire véritablement crier.

\- ‘’Ahh ! Camus ! Si tu savais -Han ! -comme ça m’a manqué d’avoir -Hnn ! -ta bite, à-’’

\- ‘’Si tu la fermais pour une fois ?’’ Lui ordonna Camus, en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins.

S’iel devait accorder un avantage à cette position, c’était qu’iel pouvait voir son amant complètement perdre pied ; iel soupçonnait que c’était ce que préférait Milo, étant donné le peu d’effort qu’il mettait à dissimuler son plaisir. Ce n’était que son opinion, et Milo avait toujours été plus expressif, mais iel avait l’impression qu’être exposé ainsi, sans échappatoire, excitait secrètement le bleuté. Ellui-même préférait la profondeur que permettait une levrette, mais son amant avait toujours aimé pouvoir lä voir, ou peut-être plutôt, être vu.

Camus sentait le plaisir de Milo atteindre son pic, le Grec se contractant autour d’ellui dans un étau délicieusement serré à chacun de ses coups. Par réflexe, Milo approcha une de ses mains de son membre, mais Camus l’arrêta avant qu’il puisse l’atteindre, ramenant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête pour les y bloquer.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu-’’ Essaya de protester Milo, mais Camus le coupa en descendant une de ses mains pour attraper ses hanches et approfondir ses pénétrations.

Milo n’était pas vraiment contraint, mais plus mis au défi de garder ses mains immobiles, sans pouvoir s’en remettre à la masturbation pour atteindre l’orgasme ; mais les intenses vagues de bien-être qui irradiaient de sa prostate malmenée lui semblaient déjà amplement suffisantes. Fermant les yeux, Milo se laissa complètement aller à savourer ce plaisir profond qui l’emplissait. Il vint en criant le nom de Camus, ses muscles se contractant, mais sans éjaculer, son érection continuant de le faire souffrir. Comme iel l’avait promis, Camus ne s’arrêta pas pour autant.

La respiration de Milo se fit plus difficile, entrecoupée de hoquets. Il se mordait la lèvre à en saigner, des larmes de d’inconfort et de frustration coulant sur ses tempes. La verge de son amant’ harcelait ses nerfs trop sensibles, et il ne savait plus s’il voulait pouvoir enfin toucher son sexe tendu ou faire immédiatement cesser toute stimulation pour se reposer. La durée de leur rapport mettait également Camus à rude épreuve ; si iel n’avait pas été restreint’, iel serait venu’ en même temps que Milo, et devait maintenant faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se libérer. La même chose était valable pour Milo, dont les poings se serraient dans son effort pour rester immobile.

Le plaisir finit cependant par reprendre la pas sur la douleur, Camus continuant à marteler sa prostate ; Milo sentait avec une légère angoisse approcher son deuxième orgasme, et lä rous’ n’avait pas l’air de vouloir le laisser partir. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se préparant à son supplice enivrant, lorsqu’il sentit soudainement la main qui le tenait lâcher prise pour aller saisir à la place son membre douloureux. Il suffit de deux ou trois mouvements de celle-ci pour qu’il jouisse ; il se senti bientôt sombrer, sa conscience l’abandonnant. Camus le lâcha pour enfin couper la mèche qui l’enserrait, venant à son tour et se laissant tomber sur son amant, la tête vide.

Aucun d’eux ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés évanouis ; l’horloge avait été, on peut s’en douter, le dernier de leurs soucis durant leurs ébats.

\- ‘’Alors, tu me reprends ?’’

Camus était assis’ contre la tête du lit, souriant d’un air taquin à Milo allongé à côté d’ellui. Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir, lä regardant d’un air indécis en se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts.

\- ‘’J’ai droit à un essai d’une semaine avant de décider ?’’

\- ‘’Non,’’ grinça Camus ; ‘’C’est à prendre ou à laisser.’’

\- ‘’Hmm. Je prends, mais seulement parce que j’ai peur de regretter.’’

Camus grogna et Milo vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille en riant doucement.

Cependant, après quelques minutes de silence confortable, Camus reprit la parole d’un ton qui fit froncer les sourcils à Milo.

\- ‘’Tu es sûr que ça va ?’’

\- ‘’Hmm ?’’

Il y eut un nouveau petit silence et Milo releva la tête, constatant que Camus avait détourné la sienne.

\- ‘’Ce que tu as dis, cet après-midi...’’

\- ‘’Tu penses encore à ça ? Je t’ai dis que c’était pas la peine, tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est que tu sois là, t’as pas à t’en faire pour ça.’’

\- ‘’Et toi ?’’

Cette fois, ce fut Milo qui mit un petit moment avant de répondre.

\- ‘’Quoi, moi ?’’

\- ‘’Tu es sûr que ça ne te fait rien ? Tu avais une vie pendant que j’étais mort’, tu as continué tout seul pendant trois ans, et du jour au lendemain tu dois faire comme si de rien n’était parce que je suis là ?’’

\- ‘’Oh, tu sais, je crois pas qu’on puisse vraiment appeler ça une vi… Ehh…’’

Il se mordit la lèvre devant le regard désemparé que lui lança Camus ; il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire.

\- ‘’Raison de plus ! Milo, ce n’est pas seulement comme si j’étais parti’ à l’autre bout du monde pendant trois ans ! Tu n’avais aucune raison de croire que je pourrais revenir, tu imagines si la Guerre Sainte avait eut lieu dix ans après ? Ou un siècle ? Si je t’ai empêché de vivre pendant trois ans, qu’est-ce qui prouve que ça n’aurait pas été pareil pour le reste de ta vie ?’’

\- ‘’C’est le deuil, Camus ! Ça s’appelle faire le deuil, et ça peut prendre un an comme ça peut en prendre quinze ! J’ai fait mon deuil pendant trois ans, et peut-être que j’avais pas terminé, mais c’est pas le nombre d’années qui est important, c’est de réussir à s’en sortir au bout du compte !’’

Milo s’était redressé pour regarder Camus dans les yeux. Le ton de sa voix était monté, et il souffla en fermant les yeux quelques instants pour se calmer. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était une dispute.

\- ‘’Je vais pas te le cacher, je savais pas comment j’allais faire pendant les premiers mois. C’était sans doute un des moments les plus durs de ma vie, même en comptant l’épreuve de l’Armure. Parce que ça servait à rien. Tu allais pas miraculeusement revenir quand j’en aurais eu fini avec tout ça, j’aurais juste pris l’habitude de ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre avec toi. Si les autres avaient pas été là…’’ Il eut une courte pause, hésitant à poursuivre. ‘’J’aurais peut-être fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.’’

\- ‘’Milo…’’

Les yeux de Camus, fixés sur lui, avait un éclat douloureux.

\- ‘’La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai quand même essayé de continuer, c’est toi. Je voulais pas te décevoir. Je sais, tu pouvais pas me voir, c’est pas ça le problème.’’ Camus n’avait même pas pensé à en faire la remarque, mais ça faisait mal de se rendre compte qu’iel n’en aurait pas été incapable et que Milo le savait. ‘’Je pensais à ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le contraire, si j’étais mort, et toi… Je m’en serais voulu plus que tout de te voir souffrir. De pas pouvoir être là, avec toi… Pas pouvoir te consoler. Je voulais pas te faire ça. Alors je me levais, j’allais m’entraîner, ou lire, ou n’importe quoi pour pas que t’ai à me voir juste… Pleurer parce que tu étais parti’, ou me bourrer la gueule quand c’était trop dur… Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Tu aurais peut-être même fait ça depuis le début, tu aurais pas gâché ton temps à pleurer alors que tu savais que je reviendrais pas. Et je t’en veux pas, c’est comme ça que tu fais ; moi pas. Mais j’aurais fini par m’en remettre.’’

Camus hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

\- ‘’Tu n’aurais jamais dû traverser ça.’’

Milo haussa les épaules.

\- ‘’On est des guerriers, Camus. La meilleure fin qu’on aurait pu espérer, c’était de mourir tout les deux en même temps. Ça veut pas dire que ça fait moins mal, mais on le savait quand on s’est mis ensemble.’’

\- ‘’Mais tu l’as dit toi-même : ça servait à rien, à ce moment là. Je t’ai forcé à vivre ça, pour…’’

Sa voix s’éteignit sans qu’iel finisse sa phrase. Milo posa une main sûr sa joue, caressant sa pommette.

\- ‘’J’étais en colère, Cam, je le pensais pas. Je sais que tu n’as pas vraiment _choisi_ de mourir pour me laisser seul. C’était la guerre, tu devais te battre contre ton disciple et on savait pas si Mademoiselle Kido était vraiment Dame Athéna. Même avec un cerveau aussi logique que le tien, ça fait beaucoup d’un seul coup. _Surtout_ avec un cerveau comme le tien, d’ailleurs. Tu t’es focalisé’ sur un truc, je peux pas dire que ça me surprennes. Et à ce moment là, c’était normal que je sois pas ta priorité.’’

Camus prit sa main entre les sienne, la portant à sa bouche.

\- ‘’Milo, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé’. Si tout ce que tu veux, c’est que je reste avec toi maintenant, j’en serais plus que ravi’. Si tu veux que je fasse quoique ce soit d’autre pour me faire pardonner, je le ferais aussi sans hésiter. Et je veux que tu saches que je t’aime, et que je n’avais pas un seul instant pensé que j’allais mourir pendant ce combat.’’

Milo eut un petit rire ; ça ressemblait bien à son amant’, ce genre de formulations sans détour. Il se demandait presque depuis combien de temps Camus était en train de préparer ces excuses, pour que chaque phrase soit aussi efficace que possible.

\- ‘’Je sais. Moi aussi, je t’aime. Et je ne veux vraiment pas te ‘punir’ autrement qu’en te demandant de rester avec moi. J’ai pas envie de gâcher notre temps avec des histoires de gens morts. Tiens, c’était pas ce que tu reprochais à ton disciple ?’’

Camus lui sourit, et Milo lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s’allonger de nouveau, se serrant contre ellui ; lä Français’ se laissa glisser à ses côtés, et tout deux finirent par s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

~~-----~~

\- ‘’Milo, Milo, tu vas pas le croire- Aah ! Désolé…’’

Aiolia ferma brusquement les yeux, se détournant du spectacle, pourtant peu graphique de son angle de vue, de son ami qui n’était visiblement pas en train de recevoir une confession de Camus ; plutôt quelque chose de rimant. Milo releva le tête, les joues rouges, fixant le châtain avec des yeux ronds ; Camus se raidit et se redressa, mais ne se retourna pas.

\- ‘’J’ai essayé de le prévenir !’’ Entendirent-ils Hyoga crier au loin ; tous trois restèrent silencieux.

Milo finit par se décider à rompre le silence gêné.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, ‘Li- Aaaah ! Camus…’’

Lä Français’ venait de reprendre Milo en bouche en y ajoutant une succion.

\- ‘’Quoi ? Je pensais que vu qu’apparemment ça ne te dérangeait pas que ton ami reste là, ça ne te poserait pas non plus de problème si je continuais pendant que vous discutiez.’’

L’agacement était audible dans sa voix, et les deux autres chevaliers avalèrent difficilement.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas…’’

Milo se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- ‘’Mais arrête de t’excuser et ferme la porte, bordel !’’

Surpris, Aiolia se dépêcha d’obéir et retourna dans le salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger, rouge comme une brique.

\- ‘’Ils sont toujours…’’

Hyoga hocha la tête, regardant par dessus sa tasse de café d’un air vague.

Camus jeta un regard froid à Milo.

\- ‘’Quand _je_ suis entre tes jambes, il n’y a que de moi dont tu devrais te préoccuper. C’est de la politesse élémentaire.’’

Milo se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un soupir.

\- ‘’Je ne crois pas que la politesse ait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans…’’ Dit-il en appuyant sur la tête de Camus pour lui faire reprendre là où iel s’en était arrêté’.

Cependant, à sa surprise, Camus ne fit pas beaucoup plus que prendre son membre dans sa bouche et le caresser paresseusement avec sa langue.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ S’étonna Milo, se redressant et lâchant la tête de Camus. ‘’Tu m’en veux encore de pas lui avoir dit de dégager tout de suite ?’’

Camus le regarda, mais ce n’était pas du reproche ou de l’irritation, dans ses yeux ; plutôt une petite étincelle de bonne augure que Milo connaissait bien. Lä rous’ passa la langue sur ses lèvres, récoltant d’un air aguicheur les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui s’y étaient égarées.

\- ‘’Tu as envie de savoir ce qu’il voulait te dire, hein ? Mais pour ça il faudrait qu’on finisses plus vite…’’

Le Grec haussa un sourcil curieux et Camus recula un peu, faisant signe à Milo de lä rejoindre au sol. Le bleuté obéit, de plus en plus intéressé ; une fois qu’il fut devant ellui, lä Français’ le fit se redresser sur ses genoux, se tête se retrouvant de nouveau au niveau de l’entrejambe de Milo.

Voyant l’impatience de son amant, Camus ne se pressa pas pour lui annoncer la suite des opérations et s’amusa à déposer quelques baisers sur sa verge, accompagnés de quelques coups de langue qui firent frissonner Milo. Sentant celui-ci lui saisir de nouveau les cheveux, iel décida qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Camus leva les yeux, fixant ceux de Milo, et prononça d’une voix grave en prenant bien garde à détacher chaque mot :

\- ‘’Fous moi la bouche…’’

\- ‘’Camus…’’ La simple idée de le faire et le ton séducteur de son amant’ avaient suffit à le faire tressaillir, mais il voulait s’assurer qu’il avait bien compris ce que voulait Camus.

Pour toute réponse, lä rouquin’ ouvrit la bouche, attendant que Milo y enfonce sa verge ; celui-ce écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et accéda finalement à la demande de Camus avec empressement.

Milo commença avec un rythme plutôt lent, craignant de brusquer Camus, mais cellui-ci attrapa son autre main pour lui faire attraper à son tour ses cheveux, guidant Milo avec un grognement pour qu’il accélère. Le Grec obéit, reprenant le rythme de Camus avec ses hanches en maintenant la tête de lä Français’ en place de ses deux mains. Se laissant emporter par l’excitation, ses mouvement devinrent plus amples, son érection frappant le fond de la gorge de Camus à chaque coup. Cellui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer son réflexe nauséeux ; iel avait l’habitude des gorges profondes, mais c’était généralement ellui qui contrôlait les pénétrations. Malgré tout, l’idée d’être ainsi utilisé’ sans considération et l’avidité de son amant l’excitait au plus haut point, et iel sentait naître un tiraillement familier à son entrejambe. Iel pensa un instant à se toucher, avant de décider que c’était encore mieux ainsi, se concentrant sur son fantasme récemment découvert de n’être valable que comme un jouet pour satisfaire Milo.

Milo se retira un peu juste avant de jouir pour ne pas étouffer complètement Camus. A leur surprise, lä Français’ parvint à avaler son sperme avant de se mettre à tousser ; Milo se remit à son niveau pour lä prendre dans ses bras le temps qu’iel arrive de nouveau à respirer normalement. Camus lui tapota bientôt sur le torse pour lui signaler qu’il n’avait plus besoin de s’inquiéter.

\- ‘’Vas… Hm.’’ Sa voix était enrouée et sa gorge douloureuse. ‘’Vas-y,’’ reprit-iel cependant, ‘’Sinon il va partir.’’

Milo lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

\- ‘’Et toi, vas boire un truc chaud, ça peut pas te faire de mal.’’

Il lécha les dernières gouttes de sperme sur les lèvres de son amant’ et se releva pour s’habiller, Camus profitant de ce qu’il lui tournait le dos pour lui donner une tape sur les fesses qui lui valu un sourire accompagné d’un gémissement intéressé. Lä rouquin’ leva les yeux au ciel avec un geste pour inciter Milo à se dépêcher, tout en cherchant iel-même de quoi se couvrir un peu parmi les habits jetés pèle-mêle au pied de leur lit.

Aiolia était encore en train d’attendre dans le salon, discutant d’il ne savait trop quoi avec Hyoga ; enfin, Milo avait bien une petite idée vu comment la conversation s’arrêta quand il fut en vue, mais il ne voulait pas jouer les paranos. Hyoga se leva, mettant sa tasse dans l’évier, et les salua avant d’aller rejoindre ses amis sur le stade pour s’entraîner ; Aiolia attendit qu’il soit parti pour se jeter sur Milo, l’air aussi excité qu’un peu plus tôt.

\- ‘’Je sors avec Marin !’’

\- ‘’Génial !’’ S’écria Milo, presque aussi ravi que son ami. Depuis le temps qu’il en entendait parler… ‘’T’as enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous ? Tu vois qu’elle t’as pas mangé !’’

\- ‘’En fait, c’était pas _que_ un rendez-vous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…’’ Rougit le Lion et détournant le regard.

Milo ne résista pas à prendre son ami dans ses bras au moment où Camus entra à son tour dans le salon.

\- ‘’Il y a une vierge de moins au Sanctuaire !’’ Lui déclara Milo avec un grand sourire.

Aiolia était aussi rouge que lorsqu’il les avait surpris et Camus haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête d’un air poliment impressionné, avant de se diriger vers la partie cuisine pour y faire chauffer de l’eau.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il… Iel a ?’’ Demanda discrètement Aiolia, avant de se remémorer leurs précédentes activités. ‘’Non, ne répond pas en fait.’’

Milo eut un petit sourire qui se voulait gêné.

\- ‘’Oui, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.’’ Répondit-il sur le même ton que son ami, avant de froncer les sourcils. ‘’Attends, c’est déjà le cas ! Bon ben tu comprendras quand elle te le proposera. Si elle te le propose.’’

Aiolia était de plus en plus perdu, mais ne voulait pas demander d’explications de peur d’en recevoir de trop détaillées ; de plus, Camus avait fini de préparer son thé et Milo lui faisait signe d’approcher, ce qu’iel fit avec un soupir après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- ‘’Donc, maintenant que tu es avec Aquila, on doit s’attendre à ce que tu héberges à la fois Pegasus et Phoenix, si on le retrouve, ou est-ce que Pegasus va chez ton frère ?’’

La voix de Camus était toujours un peu éraillée, mais lä faisait moins souffrir ; Aiolia fronça les sourcils, mais n’eut pas le temps de commencer à s’en inquiéter ni de lui demander comment iel savait pour Marin ou leurs apprentis avant d’être coupé par Milo.

\- ‘’Mais c’est vrai ! Ton frère, tu lui en as parlé ?’’

\- ‘’Ne fait pas l’idiot, est-ce que tu en parlerais à ton frère, toi ?’’ Camus eut soudain un doute. ‘’Tu lui en avais pas parlé, hein ?’’ Dit-iel avec un coup d’œil vers Aiolia.

Milo s’empressa de secouer la tête, au soulagement de Camus. Remarquant l’air un peu gêné d’Aiolia, il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- ‘’Désolé. Dis-toi que maintenant que t’as Marin, ce sera enfin mon tour de tenir la chandelle.’’

\- ‘’C’est pour ça que je voulais vous laisser tranquille.’’ Râla Camus. ‘’Milo, tu m’as eut vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis dix jours, tu pourrais pas en passer une ou deux seul avec Aiolia ?’’

\- ‘’Bon, si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi…’’ Fit semblant de bouder Milo en relâchant la taille de Camus qu’il avait attrapée un peu plus tôt.

Camus roula des yeux avant de s’éloigner en direction de leur chambre avec un ‘’A ce soir, Aiolia’’.

Milo se tourna vers son ami d’enfance.

\- ‘’Tu veux qu’on aille s’entraîner ?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu ! (Il y aura sans doute un bonus, que du PWP)


	9. Explications pour les curieux (headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un ''bonus'', il rassemble les explications à certains headcanons utilisés dans cette histoire. Ces explications étaient originalement postées en fins de chapitres, mais n'étaient pas nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire ; je vais donc les poster dans ce dernier chapitre, si cela vous intéresse. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre les différents paragraphes, c'est plutôt une suite d'idées. C'est plus un moyen de les ranger pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas trop avec l'histoire.

Je vois Mû comme un équivalent de Kiki dans son enfance, trop heureus' de pouvoir jouer avec ses pouvoirs et légèrement machiavélique.

Concernant le genre de certains personnages (désolée pour la thèse) : les quelques représentant du peuple Atlante que l'on connaît (Shion, Sage et Hakurei, Yuzuriha, Kiki et surtout Mû) sont plutôt androgynes (comme beaucoup de personnages de Saint Seiya, je l'admets) et tous des guerriers ; je vois donc ce peuple comme peu attaché à la notion de genre, avec pour normes ''troisième genre'' (ou équivalent) et pansexuel'. Mû est donc pour le moment la seule personne non-binaire de la fic, par culture ; les trois autres mentionnés dans les tags ne se posent pas encore la question. Shaka ne me semble pas non plus avoir une identité de genre très marquée, mais pas de la même manière que les Atlantes : au lieu de la voir comme simplement mineur, la notion de genre (en tout cas le sien) lui semble sans le moindre intérêt. Shaka serait donc de genre neutre (ou neutrois). Aphrodite me paraît plutôt évident' ; je le (la) verrais genderfluid. Et Camus... On va dire que c'est le plus difficile à expliquer. Je me suis toujours demandé comment on pourrait expliquer le fait que ce personnage si stoïque porte du vernis dans le manga ; iel n'a pas seulement les ongles longs, comme plus de la moitié de ses collègues Chevaliers d'Or ; iel prend le temps de les peindre, et en rouge qui plus est. Je sais que dans le contexte méta, c'est une référence au caractère androgyne du signe du Verseau ; mais si on considère la personnalité de Camus, ça ne colle simplement pas. Iel n'est pas le genre de personnage à donner une importance à une ''esthétique'' (j'aurais compris pour Aphrodite, Milo ou même Deathmask ; mais Camus ?). La seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour l'expliquer, c'est que ce n'est pas le vernis en lui-même qui l’intéresse, mais plutôt sa symbolique : c'est en effet communément admis comme étant une marque de féminité. Ajoutons à ça les cheveux longs et ordonnés (encore une fois, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais je reste convaincue qu'en tant que guerrier une mèche de cheveux qui te passe devant les yeux pendant un combat est beaucoup plus mortelle que de penser à sa mère morte) et l'attitude de tsundere, et l'explication la plus plausible que j'ai trouvé est que Camus est bigenre, mais qu'avec ses convictions personnelles, iel ne veut pas sortir du placard (par pudeur, pas par honte), et que le vernis est la seule petite fantaisie qu'iel se permet pour laisser parler son côté féminin.

Je crois me souvenir d'avoir vu que Shaka avait les yeux verts dans le manga, je n'ai jamais pu vérifier mais j'aimais bien l'idée donc je l'ai gardée ; de même, je l'imagine avec une carnation plus cohérente avec son pays d'origine pour des raisons de préférences.

Bon. Shaka schizophrène. D'abord, comme je pense que vous vous en doutez, je n'ai que des connaissances très superficielles sur celle maladie. Ce peu de connaissance inclus : les personnes atteintes de schizophrénie peuvent être victimes d'hallucinations, visuelles et auditives, d'épisodes paranoïaques parfois autodestructeurs, ou d'illusions de grandeur. Maintenant, je ne me souviens plus de ma source (probablement reddit, donc à prendre avec des baguettes tenues par un bras robotique), mais il me semble avoir vu que la culture a une influence sur la façon dont est vécue la schizophrénie ; si la personne a été ''conditionnée'' pour voir sa maladie de manière négative, les hallucinations risquent d'être plus agressives que, disons, si la maladie est perçue comme un don de clairvoyance. Dans ce deuxième cas, les voix entendues POURRAIENT (encore une fois, je n'ai pas de source pour le prouver) avoir une ''attitude'' d'encouragement, ou conseiller le schizophrène, menant généralement aux illusions de grandeur. Considérant l'attitude plus qu'arrogante de Shaka, sa propension à créer des illusions cauchemardesques capables de tromper un chevalier des Gémeaux, et ses conversations avec Bouddha... Du moins, c'est la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit en voyant cette théorie sur l'influence des culture. De plus, j'aime bien l'idée que les deux Chevaliers d'Or les plus puissants, Saga et Shaka, sont en fait les moins en phase avec la réalité ; peut-être ont-il pu développer cette puissance justement grâce à ce ''handicap'' ? Ils auraient tous les deux dû passer beaucoup plus de temps dans leurs têtes que le reste de leurs camarades, pour apprendre à maîtriser cette instabilité, ce qui leur à permis de beaucoup plus développer leur Cosmos, là où les autres se focalisaient probablement sur leurs aptitudes physiques.


End file.
